A Child For Petrova
by Stephanie022799
Summary: Takes place after season 4. However, Stefan isn't in the lake, and Silas isn't around. Katherine is human, and Klaus wants her bloodline so he can have another doppelgänger. However, Katherine doesn't want to be a mom, so who takes care of the kids? And what happens when demons come to attack Mystic Falls?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up, breathing heavily. Whew. It was just a dream.

I was still in the Mikaelson's house in Elijah's room in his bed. I smiled, thinking of the night before.

That was when Klaus entered the room. "What the hell are _you_ doing in Elijah's room?" I asked Klaus. You would think that after living for so long he would know how to knock on a fricken door.

He smiled his classic Klaus smile and said, "Oh, my love, you should be asking why you are here, in Elijah's bed, in my house. Not why I am in my brother's bedroom."

"Ok then." I said, annoyed. "Why am I here in Elijah's bed?"

"Oh? You don't remember. Poor thing. Must be because of the transition. This has never happened before, you know, so it's not like we know what to expect."

Now I was confused. "What transition are you talking about? And if you don't think this has ever happened before, then you obviously don't know a thing about my sex life."

"Love?"

"Don't call me love! And what?"

"I think you are mistaken. Last night you did not spend the night with Elijah. You were in the halls of Mystic Falls High School. It must be the transition that is confusing you, Love."

"Okay Klaus, listen up. I know vampires can control people's dreams. But why on Earth would you come in here to control my dream, so in it, I turn into a human?"

"Oh my love. You are once again mistaken. That was not a dream. After you blacked out at the high school I brought you here. I fear that you spent the night with my dear brother the night before. Not last night."

"What?" I was too much in shock to care that he kept calling me love. It wasn't a dream? I took the cure? And I was turning into a human? Or... I was a human?

"I'm afraid that that is what happened. Now of course, I had been planning on using the cure to turn Elena back into a human so I could make more hybrids. But I suppose this turnout works too. I still get my hybrids." That's when I realized I should probably get out of there before he could drain me of blood. The only problem was that I wasn't a vampire anymore and he would quickly stop me. I needed to wait for just the right time to make my getaway.

Then the doorbell rang. "Hmmm. Should we go and see who that is love?"

Before I could say anything Klaus grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bed, out the door, down the hallway, and to the front door. He looked through the peep hole. "Who is it?" I asked curiously. I could hear the people talking, but couldn't make out the words or voices. Human senses suck.

Instead of answering my question with his voice, he answered it by opening the door. That's where Stefan, Jeremy, Matt, and Caroline stood. "Welcome! Come in!" Why was he being so friendly, I didn't know. I thought about leaving now, when the door was open, but Klaus was right there, and if he was being friendly then he could get Stefan, Jeremy, Matt, and Caroline to get me.

He escorted us all to a big table, somewhere in his house. I'd never be able to find my way around the house, it was too big. Rebekah and Elijah were already sitting down with Elijah at one head of the table, and Rebekah to his right. Damn. Was he hot or what? Maybe now that I was human I could have a family with him.

No. I needed to push that thought out of my head. I was going to be a vampire again very soon. I needed to believe that.

Matt sat on the other side of Rebekah, signaling they were still together. Then next to Matt sat Jeremy.

Then Klaus sat down at the other head of the table and told me to sit next to him. I did, diagonal from Jeremy, with no one across. Then Klaus told Stefan and Caroline to take a seat. I wasn't sure, but it seemed that the two of them were growing close. I was pretty sure Caroline seeing the relationship as friends, but Stefan hoping it was more.

Caroline sat across from me, probably so she could be next to Klaus. After all, Tyler had left and that girl was very needy. Then Stefan sat in the seat that was to Elijah's left. Probably so he could be as far away from me as possible.

There were two seats left, between me and Stefan. I figured that they were for Elena and Damon, but where were the two love birds? I couldn't figure out why we were all around a table. And also how no one had tried to stab or kill anybody yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry! I forgot to mention in the last one that it was Katherine's point of view. This one is Elena's. Hope you like it!**

When I woke up that morning I felt a million different emotions. First I was groggy because I had accidentally set the alarm clock an hour early. I felt stupid for not using the cure on myself since I wanted a family. But I also felt relieved because if I had taken the cure then Klaus could use me as a human blood bag again. Then I felt happy because I looked over at Damon, lying next to me, and thought of our wonderful night before, after Damon had finally agreed to let Klaus take the unconscious Katherine home on one condition. We would meet at his house this morning along with Stefan, Rebekah and Elijah.

He was peaceful when he slept, unlike when he was awake. I wondered why it had taken me so long to choose Damon over Stefan. He was obviously a better choice for me. I still hoped that Stefan and I could be friend though. I still cared for him, just not the same way I cared for Damon.

After a little while of just lying there I got out of bed and got ready to go to Klaus'. First I hopped into the shower in Damon's bathroom. I took a nice long and relaxing shower thinking about why Damon wanted to meet with Katherine, Stefan, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, and myself this morning. I asked him last night once we left the school but he told me that it didn't matter at the moment and we should just go home and relax for the rest of the night. Now of course, when we got home, we had a little fun instead of relaxing.

When I got out of the shower Damon was standing in front of the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing his classic outfit. A black shirt, black jeans, and a pair of black shoes. "You sure do take long showers, don't you?" I smiled as I wrapped a towel around myself. "I guess so." That's when he came up to me and kissed me on the forehead before walking off to the kitchen.

I then got dressed. I decided to wear a pair of jeans, a white tank top, and a purple cardigan. Then I brushed my hair and dried it.

I then walked into the kitchen to find Damon cooking a big breakfast of pancakes, orange juice, and eggs. I sat down and thanked him with a kiss. But just like with breakfast, Damon couldn't keep things small and simple. When I pulled back he tucked my hair behind my ear and pulled me back in, putting his soft, smooth, and perfect lips against my own. After a minute he finally pulled away and let me eat.

I guess you could say I was a strange vampire because even though I hungered for human blood more then anything, I still enjoyed human food.

When I was finally done eating I went to the front door and as I slipped on some shoes I yelled to Damon that it was time to go. He turned the corner, car keys in hand, and said "Let's go."

**Ok, so this one was shorter, but I feel like it was important to put in there. Please comment what you think! This is my first story and I would really like to know how I'm doing! Also who's point of view would you guys like to see?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys, so this chapter is in Damon's point of view. This one is a bit longer because it kinda sets up the whole rest of the story. I would also like to thanks for the reviews! It makes me want to write more!**

As I pulled the car into Klaus' driveway Elena spoke up for the first time during the whole ride here.

"That's Caroline's car. Why is she here?" She said as she pointed to the Chrysler in the driveway.

I shrugged. "Well I have three theories. One, which is the most likely, is that Stefan invited her and she drove them all here. Two, which is the least unlikely, is Klaus stole her car."

"Yeah, that's really unlikely. It's also very stupid." Elena said as we got out of the car.

"Yeah I know. But hey! It's possible."

"And what's your last theory?"

"It's my favorite." Then I started to whisper, "Klaus and Caroline have been hooking up since Tyler left."

"And in your theory, are they both willing? Or is Caroline saving Tyler?" She asked as I knocked on the door.

As I answered with a grin, I was afraid someone inside would be listening, but I doubted it since they didn't know we were here yet. "They're both willing."

After a minute Elijah answered the door. "Hello, please come in." He said.

Elena and I stepped inside and waited for Elijah to show us the way to wherever we were having our meeting. As he started walking, we followed.

After a couple yards he said, "I would like to tell you that I heard your conversation outside. However, I'm pretty sure no one else did. As long as you don't share it, I will keep it under... Hmmm... What's the word? Ah! The radar. I'll keep it under the radar from my brother and Caroline. How does that sound?"

I was pretty sure that it was true since Elijah was here saying not to mention it, but I wasn't 100% positive. However, if it was true Elena probably wouldn't want to hurt Caroline by bringing it up, so I replied, "That works for us." While looking at Elena, who nodded her head in agreement.

Eventually, we turned a corner into a room with a giant table. The table had ten seats and once Elijah sat down, two were empty, the ones between Katherine and Stefan. I let Elena sit down first because I wasn't sure if she would rather be next to someone she just broke up with or next to someone that would be very mad at her for turning her into a human.

She chose the seat next to Katherine, which meant that she didn't see Katherine as a threat since she was human, or she really didn't want to sit next to Stefan.

As soon as I sat down I looked around the table. Elijah was sitting at one head of the table with Rebekah next to him, being the protective brother he always has been and always will be. To the right of Rebekah was Matt, showing they were still together. To the right of Matt was Jeremy. I was sure that Elena wasn't happy he was here because he could easily be hurt since he was just a normal person now. Then to the right of Jeremy was Caroline. She was looking at Klaus, dreamily with her sparkling blue eyes, since he was next to her and at the other head of the table. Then to the right of Klaus was Katherine who looked very upset and like she didn't want to be here. And to be honest the bitch probably didn't. To her right was Elena, and then myself, and then Stefan. I wasn't sure why Caroline, Jeremy, and Matt were here but I guessed that Stefan had asked Caroline to come, and Caroline had told Matt, and he said he wanted to come, and then Jeremy had convinced Matt to let him come.

After a minute of silence Klaus finally spoke up. "Ahem. Yesterday Damon said that if I wanted to take Katherine home then I would have to hold this meeting, so, Damon, why don't you tell us while we are here?"

I started talking, explaining why this meeting was necessary. "Well, we all know that Katherine is now human so Klaus can make more hybrids. However we really don't need any more of those, so, uhh..." I wasn't sure what to say next, but luckily my annoying brother cut in.

"What my brother is trying to say is that nobody wants any hybrids so we should really just kill Katherine."

That was when Katherine cut in. "Hey! I'm sitting right here!"

Stefan continued to talk, like she hadn't interrupted. "That way she can't help you make hybrids and she can't cause damage as a vampire. Problems solved."

"I would not cause problems!" Katherine argued. "Can't you just let me be a vampire?"

Then Klaus spoke again. "Now Katerina. I can't turn you into a vampire, then I'll lose my new human blood bag. And we can't have that, now can we love?"

It really seemed necessary to kill Katherine. I could tell that everyone was thinking about some way to solve this. I was surprised Klaus hadn't drained her of blood yet, but then I realized something. If he drained her of blood then she would be dead and every chance at making more hybrids would be gone. Every single chance. But then I realized that if Klaus kept her alive and forced her to have children... Well then the Petrova line would continue and he would have more doppelgängers. I wondered if this is what Klaus had in mind. I guess that when I came to this realization so did Katherine.

"Listen Niklaus," she began using his real name, "If you have some crazy idea to keep me around to have children so there will be more doppelgängers then too bad. I'd rather kill myself. Again." At first I was confused when she said 'again' but then I remembered that she had a child back in Bulgaria in the 1400's and shortly after she killed herself while running from Klaus, and ended up becoming a vampire.

Klaus laughed at this. "Oh my dear Katerina, that is a lovely plan. I wish that I had come up with it myself! Oh wait! I did. But don't worry, once the child is born I will send it where it will not be harmed. And that lifts the burden off of you to take care of it. So? You agree?" He continued before Katherine had the chance to respond. "Wonderful! As for the father... I'll leave that up to you. I just want the child."

Katherine looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you being rumpelstiltskin for Halloween or something? " She asked, which I agreed with. "If I were to ever have a child it would go no where near you!"

Then Elijah intervened. "Brother, it would be horrible to force a child upon her, and then just take it away."

"Well what do you suggest brother?" Klaus asked.

"Perhaps offer to let her take care of it."

"No! There is no way in hell I'm going to let him have it or take care of it! You know why?" Katherine almost screamed.

Somehow Jeremy was the only brave enough to speak up so he did. "Why?"

"I'll tell you why. Because even if its not the doppelgänger, it, or it's child, or it's grandchild, or great grandchild, or great great grandchild, or even it's great great great grandchild will be! And I'm not letting any part of my family be drained of blood."

Now Rebekah spoke up. "I would like to say two things. First of all, you let Elena be drained of blood!"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Yeah but Elena is a bitch that is somehow related to me and doesn't count."

"Great to know you care about family." Matt muttered.

Rebekah continued, "And second, you didn't deserve the cure! I did! So you can shut up about all of this. Personally, I don't think you should get a say in this."

Katherine just sat there in shock after that.

After a moment of silence Caroline spoke up. "I think I have a solution."

"Ok, continue on." Katherine urged her.

"Well Klaus wants a child from a Petrova, correct?" Everyone nodded in agreement and I wondered where she was going with this. "And Katherine doesn't want the kid, but doesn't want it in Klaus' hands right?" Again, everyone nodded in agreement. "And Elena?"

"Yes?" Elena asked weakly.

"The most important reason that you didn't want to be a vampire was because you wouldn't be able to have a family of your own, right?"

"Yes. I also wanted to be able to grow old, but I don't see how-"

Caroline cut Elena off by saying, "Well then my solution will work since Katherine and Elena have the same DNA."

Even though Caroline was my girlfriends best friend, and possibly my brothers crush, she was getting annoying. "Blondie? Would you just spit it out already?"

"Oh. Ok. I'm sorry. Katherine can use a sperm donor, become pregnant, give birth, and Elena can care for the child, who will have her DNA. Then, Katherine will have a reasonable amount of blood taken out of her. And then she can be turned back. Then in a couple hundred years when the next doppelgänger is alive, she can donate blood throughout her life time, or if she wishes she can give a reasonable amount of blood, give birth, and become a vampire. "

Elena was clearly in shock. "A child? Now? I'm not sure if I'm ready to take care of one..."

Katherine responded quickly. "Well if this is the plan, you better be ready bitch because I'm turning back as soon as possible, which means this baby is going to be born as soon as possible."

Now, everyone looked to Klaus. Whether we liked it or not, he really got the final say in Caroline's plan. "Well... I suppose that would work. However. I do expect frequent blood donations during the pregnancy."

Katherine nodded. I knew that she would do whatever it took to become a vampire. It was just who she was.

"And Elena?" Klaus continued. "I expect you to take good care of this child and pass down the information for the doppelgänger that will someday come."

One glance at Elena and I knew she was unsure of this child. She wasn't ready for a child! She wasn't married and she was barely out of high school. She couldn't do this! Not without me anyways...

**So this one is a bit longer like I said it would be! Please comment to tell me what you think! Also what do you guys think Damon will do next? Since you reviewed and said to use Katherine's point of view again I will! Please follow! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so someone commented that they wanted Katherine's point of view, but it's really important that its in Elena's point of view this time, but I promise that there will be one really soon with Katherine's point of view! I would also like to thank you for the comments! It means so much! Also to answer your questions:**

**•Damon wanting or not wanting to be a dad will be explained in this chapter**

**•Katherine will be with Elijah, and Klaus' relationship is described in this chapter**

Klaus continued, "So we have a deal?"

Before I could say anything Damon started speaking. "Listen Klaus, if Elena doesn't want the child then there is no way in hell that you can force her to take care of it. Got that?"

Klaus was angry about Damon's response and replied, "Listen Damon. I don't care about Elena's _feelings_ right now, ok? It's just a child. It'll live out its life and then you and Elena can live out yours once its dead. Got it?" Before Damon could respond Klaus continued. "Good. Now, Katherine I'm sure you can find a sperm donor on your own soon enough. And I expect the child to be perfect! So get on it!"

Damon didn't know what I wanted and neither did anyone else in this room. Yes, I definitely did want a child, but was I ready to have one _now_? However this was probably my only opportunity to have a child that was related to me. But if I did have a child now I wouldn't get to go to college. But then again, it's not like we were going to run out of money and I'd be exactly the same if I did wait to go to college. The only difference would be is that I wouldn't have a job and a child at the same time, which was a perk. So really, why wasn't I in to this idea? I wouldn't have to experience any of the horrible parts of pregnancy but I would still get the child with my DNA. So what was holding me back?

Then Damon spoke again. "Klaus. We don't care what you want. It's Elena's choice if she wants the kid or not."

And then I realized what was holding me back- it was Damon. He was so against this child. And really and truly? Damon didn't seem like a fatherly figure. And if I were to raise a child it would need a dad. And ultimately that would be Damon. Thinking about this made me think about the future. Well not just _the_ future. But _my_ future. _Our_ future- mine and Damon's.

I finally spoke up. "Listen- I really need to think about this. Can we decide this another time?"

I guess I had finally set Klaus off- which was bound to happen eventually. He stood up and started screaming. "No! I need this child! And the only way Katherine is going to have it is if _you_ take care of it. So it's going to happen! Otherwise I can and will drain Katherine of blood and kill you. Then I'll have doppelgänger blood, but never have to see one again."

Caroline realized that she was the only one that could calm him down so she said, "Klaus. Listen to me." He looked over at her. "Now sit down." He sat. "Elena just needs some time to think about this. It's a lot to take in. Why don't we go off to your room and meet back for dinner?" She looked to everyone else.

I was the first to respond. "Yeah, of course Caroline. See you at dinner." And with that Caroline and Klaus stood up and walked off. I guess Klaus was really in love with Caroline if he was willing to leave his only chance at hybrids- Katherine- here all alone.

Once they were gone my brother stood up and asked Stefan if he could drive him home. Stefan said he would and so he stood up and they both walked out. Then Matt invited Rebekah to go hang out at the grill. Rebekah said yes and offered to take her car. They then walked off. Then it was just me, Damon, Katherine and Elijah. Elijah then stood up, whispered something in Katherine's ear, and they walked out of the room. That left me and Damon alone.

"Listen Damon-" I started before he cut me off.

"Wait Elena. Listen to me. Do you want a child?"

"Yes," I began, "but I don't think I'm ready for that. I mean I just graduated from high school for Pete's sake. That's not what's suppose to come next! I'm suppose to go off to college, then get married and then wait a little while for a child. Not have one the day after high school graduation. Do you understand that?"'

Damon just nodded in response. We then sat there in silence until I finally spoke up. "But at the same time, this is my only chance to have a child that has my DNA, my genes. I just don't know what to do."

He nodded again in agreement. "Elena, I understand both sides you have on this. But you don't have forever to decide. Just remember that it's up to you." Why did he always have to make everything about me? It was so much harder that way. What was his opinion on this?

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want a child?" I asked him.

He was silent for a minute until he finally responded with, "Never once in my life had I ever thought of being a father. It's always been my thing to party and be drunk. And those things don't exactly fit into the roll of being a father."

I understood what he meant. He wanted me to be happy but even he didn't think he could be a father.

"But Elena if you want this child then it's really your only chance, so if you want it, take it."

I knew what Damon meant. If I wanted a child then he would too. If I didn't then neither did he. He actually wanted whatever I wanted. So the question was what did I want? What I wanted was a future. In the future that I had always dreamed of was there a child? There was. But was Damon a father in those dreams?

"Damon, if we were to have a child that would mean a future together. Are you ready for that?"

He looked me in the eyes with his beautiful blue eyes and grinned his Damon grin and said, "I've been ready since the first second I saw you at that party when you were standing in the parking lot, waiting for your parents." At that moment he leaned forward to kiss me. It wasn't just an ordinary kiss though. It was a passionate kiss, showing me he was ready for not just me, or us, but for a family.

**Please comment what you thought! Thank you so much for the reviews! The next chapter will be in Katherine's point of view since that's what was asked for.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I've just been really busy. I'll try to update quicker. So this chapter is in Katherine's point of view. I would like to tell you guys that in this story male vampires can be fathers just like in the show Klaus was able to be a father. Also female vampires cannot become mothers. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

When Elijah came over and whispered to me to follow him, I did. He walked down a couple hallways and I was sure that I wouldn't be able to find my way back to the table.

As I followed him I thought about the meeting.

I was the weak and human Katerina again, not the strong and confident Katherine. And that was why Klaus was able to force me to have children. Usually I was unstoppable and I could get people to do what I wanted, when I wanted, but now that I was human I wasn't as confident, I couldn't just kill anybody anymore.

At first during the meeting I had tried to be that strong and confident Katherine and say absolutely no to a child but then the side of me that was Katerina showed. All I really cared about was turning into a vampire so I could be untouchable again. And if they only way for that to happen was to have a child, then I would have a child.

"Katerina," Elijah started as he opened the door to his bedroom, "I hope you realized that Elena better want a child because otherwise you are out of luck because Klaus will not hesitate to kill you both."

I sat down on the edge of his bed and he sat down next to me. "I understand that Elijah." I said as I looked down.

He then put his hand under my chin and said, "Look at me", as he lifted my head up. He looked into my eyes and said, "However this situation turns out, I want you to know that I love you."

At first, I just sat there in shock. The last person that had told me that told me that was probably Damon. However, I didn't love him back. The last person that I loved was Stefan, but he didn't love me back. But the last person that I loved, and they loved me, was Marko. He was the one that had helped continue my bloodline, so long, long ago. And now, he was most likely dead.

But here was Elijah, telling me that he loved me, like Damon. But I was sitting here loving him, like Stefan. But, in reality, our relationship was like Marko. We both loved each other.

I then leaned closer to him and said "I love you too." And then I kissed him.

Before long, our make out session turned into more, but I did eventually stop myself while our undergarments were still on.

"Elijah." I whispered.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Uhhh," I wasn't sure how to say it. "I am human now... So... A baby is a possibility now."

He cleared his throat. "Oh. Uh. Yes. Of course. Maybe we should find a... Uh. Different activity." I smiled at this, and he smiled back.

"I love you." I said, and he repeated it back.

**Please Review! It means a lot! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the new reviews! They mean a ton! Also, this next chapter is in Elena's point of view. **

After kissing for a little while and talking, Damon had dropped me off at home so I could talk to Jeremy. After all, he had been dead a lot recently.

Jeremy and I talked about the meeting and about me having a child. He told me that I would be great as a mother. He said it was because even though my life had been hell ever since our parents died, I still cared about him and tried to take care of him.

I told him an idea that Damon and I had come up with, and that we would share it at the meeting for dinner. He told me that is actually was a good idea and wasn't horrible like most ideas we came up with.

Time flew, because before we knew it there was a knock on the door. It was Damon, picking us up to go to Klaus'.

At first the car ride was silent, but then Damon finally spoke up. "So, Jeremy, are you ready to be an Uncle?"

At first Jeremy was very lost and had no idea what to say but then he finally got it. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, if my sister is ready to have a child, then I guess I should be ready for a niece or nephew." Then after another moment of silence Jeremy continued, "Damon?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you ready to be a father?"

Damon took a deep breath, held my hand, and said, "I suppose so." It seemed like Damon was acting a lot calmer than normal, but I guess he had always been that way around Jeremy.

The rest of the ride to Klaus' was silent. When we knocked on the door Caroline answered. "Finally! You're here! Everyone else is waiting." Now, usually that would come off as mean, but from Caroline, it just wasn't.

She led us back to the big table, where everyone else was already waiting. There was tons of food on the table, and everyone was in the same seats as earlier, so I sat down next to Katherine again, and Damon sat next to me. Caroline and Jeremy walked around to the other side and sat in their seats.

Klaus told everyone to help themselves, so we did.

Once everyone had plenty of food on their plates we started discussing the child subject again.

Klaus began, "So, Elena? I suspect you have decided to have a child?"

I started speaking by saying, "Yes" but my voice cracked so I cleared my throat. Then I started again. "Yes." I paused, and glanced at Damon. He nodded his head yes. "On one condition."

"And what is that condition, love?" Klaus said, and I looked to Damon.

"The one condition is," Klaus looked at Damon when he started talking. "that the child isn't only Elena's, but mine also."

For a minute everyone was silent while the idea sunk in., but eventually Katherine spoke up. "Woah. Hang on. You want _me_, to have to have _sex_, with _Damon_."

Before Damon or I could respond Caroline did. "Katherine, I think they mean that they want Damon to donate sperm, and then you use it instead of some random sperm."

"Wait." Matt said. "Doesn't it seem very possible that something bad will happen. I mean, a child that's half vampire and half human? That doesn't sound safe."

"I don't think that it will be half vampire. I think it'll only be human. Like Klaus and Hayley's child was only werewolf." Caroline said.

"Ok. Say the child is only human. That's good. But don't you think they there will still be something kinda weird with the sperm. I mean, he is a vampire. Even if it doesn't effect the child, what if the sperm donation center finds something weird." Matt said.

We all thought about this for a minute and realized that it could be a big problem. But what was the other option? I could die if Katherine didn't have the child. Or... Katherine and Damon could have sex. That was the only option that wouldn't kill me, or possibly expose vampires, which could end up killing me. It really seemed like the only option. So I said it out loud. "Well I guess our only option is to have Damon and Katherine have sex."

Everyone stated at me blankly. Finally Damon said, "Are you sure about that?"

I nodded. "The only other two options will have me die, and you've done it with her before. And its not like you're doing it because you like each other. So, yes, I'm sure." That was tough for me to say, but I needed to accept the fact that they'd had a relationship before.

"Ok then." Caroline said. "That settles it. Right Klaus? Damon and Katherine will have sex, Katherine will frequently donate blood, then she'll give birth, give the child to Elena, and then become a vampire again." All Klaus did in response was nod.

Then Katherine said, "Wait. Hang on. I'm going to say this again. You want _me_, to have to have _sex_, with _Damon_."

"Well Katherine, if we had a different plan we would use it, now wouldn't we?" Jeremy said. Katherine sighed at that.

"Well then." She said. "When exactly will this take place? Because I would like this child to be born as soon as possible."

"Well then it will take place as soon as possible, love." Klaus said. Then, after a slight pause he continued with, "How about now?" He said this with his classic Klaus smile, that no one else could do. When no one replied, he stood up, and said "Damon. Katherine. Please follow me." Then Damon and Katherine stood up and followed him, probably off to some bedroom somewhere in his house.

That was when it really sunk in. I was going to have a child. With Damon. We were going to be parents.

**So what did you think of this chapter? Yay or nay? Also who's point of view would you like to see? Please review! And just an FYI: I will try to post a chapter every other day. Also, I'm thinking about changing the title since its a very popular title. Any ideas?**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this chapter is in Katherine's point of view because I didn't see your requests for Damon's point of view until after I had started writing it, but the next chapter will be in Damon's point of view. I hope you like it! **

"I just want to say thanks for being ok with giving the baby to Elena. It means a lot to her, and that makes it mean a lot to me." Damon told me as he pulled he pants back on. That was very sincere for him to say. And Damon wasn't sincere. What was up with him?

As I put my bra on I said, "Well it was either that or die, so you know, it wasn't the hardest choice in the world."

"Well it still means a lot." He said. I still wasn't sure why he was being so kind.

As we finished getting dressed I thought about why he could be acting so nice. Then it finally hit me. I thought back to 1864. When we were together then, he was always a perfect gentleman. And once I left, that was when he turned bad. I figured that it must be that. It was because of me. What else could it be?

Once we were both dressed he opened the door and held it there for me. I started walking down the hallway and made turns, not exactly sure where I was going. After a minute Damon must of realized that because he said, "Katherine? You don't know where you're going. Do you?"

"Uhhh... Well... Maybe it would be better if you led the way."

He smiled his Damon smile, showing he was back to normal, and said, "Good idea." I let him step in front of me and he led the way.

Once we got back to the room with the giant table we found out that everyone was gone. Damon sighed and walked out of the room, and I followed.

Eventually we got to the front door and Damon opened it and walked outside while I just stood in the doorway. He turned around and said, "Are you coming or not?" I smiled at him and started following him again. I wasn't sure where we were going, but anywhere was better then Klaus' house.

As we got into his car I noticed that there were only two other cars in the driveway. One was Klaus'. The other was Elijah's. I guessed that Rebekah was out with Matt, and that Stefan had taken home Jeremy and Elena (which of course, was Damon's house and Stefan's, since Elena burned down their's) and Caroline.

Once in the car I asked Damon where we were going.

"Well. I suppose that we might want a pregnancy test. Right?" To respond, I just nodded. "So we are going to the store." Again, I just nodded in response. The rest of the drive was silent.

When we finally got there he told me, "I'll wait here."

"Really?" I said. "You're going to make me go in. By myself."

"You're the girl. Girls get pregnant. Guys don't." He replied.

I sighed and then went into the store. I found the aisle that had the pregnancy tests and grabbed a box. Then I went to the checkout lane and waited in line.

"Damn it." I said under my breath. I wasn't a vampire anymore so I couldn't just compel the cashier to let me take the tests. I set the box down and went back out to the car.

I tried to open the door but it was locked. I knocked on the door and Damon rolled down the window. "Where are the tests?" He asked me.

"Well, I don't have any money and I can't exactly compel people anymore so I kind of hit a dead end." He just laughed at me after that.

"I realized that as soon as you got out of the car."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Now I was angry at him.

"Calm down Katherine." He reached into his pocket and got out a twenty dollar bill. "Here you go." He said as he handed it to me.

"Why exactly do you have money?"

And with his Damon smile he replied, "Just in case."

I gave him a glare and then went back inside. I grabbed the box that I'd left before and stood in line again. I also grabbed a pack of gum; mint flavored.

Eventually I was at the front of the line and I checked out. I had totally forgotten how annoying humans were when they aren't compelled.

Once I was checked out I went back to the car and Damon backed out.

"Where are we going now?" I asked him. For all I knew, he could be driving us to Alaska. He just wasn't predictable. Which was very annoying.

"You'll see." He said. Did he just get more annoying by the minute or what?

At first I thought he might be taking me to his house, but then he made a turn that went the in the wrong direction to get to his house.

Soon, we were out in the middle of no where. It got really boring so after about a half an hour I turned on the radio. Eventually I found a good station and kept it on. Then I leaned back, closed my eyes and relaxed.

I must have been really tired because I took a really long nap and when I opened my eyes I was very confused. I saw the White House lit up in the dark off in the distance.

"Where are we going?" I asked Damon.

Once again, he just smiled his Damon smile and said, "You'll see."

He was getting on my nerves so I said, "Listen Damon, I'm really not in the mood for this shit, so could you please just tell me where we are going."

"Oh come on Katherine. Don't go all bad girl on me just because we had sex."

Now he was really on my nerves. "I am not angry because we had sex. I'm angry because you aren't telling me where we are going."

"Here, I'll tell you what. I'll give you a hint once an hour. And it's" he glanced at the clock " 10:57 now. And we'll be there at... Hmmm... Around 3:45."

"A.M.?" I asked.

"Yup. So you'll end up getting five hints."

"What about for the ten o'clock hour?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Ok. Fine. Six."

"Ok. So what's the hint for ten o'clock?" I asked.

"Hmmmm. Well. The place we are going is about 5 hours away."

"Dumb ass! I could of figured that out since you said we'd be there at 3:45!" He was being really annoying.

"Calm down. You'll get another hint in about a minute."

"You are annoying the crap out of me, but you know that, don't you?" Then he just smiled his Damon smile.

That was when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket. It said Elena. Then he set it down and it kept ringing.

Now it was my turn to annoy him. "Already dodging phone calls from the mother of your child?" I said. "Not a good sign. Not a good sign at all."

"Oh would you just shut up!" Then the phone stopped ringing.

"Fine." I said. "But will you at least tell me why you aren't answering her?"

The phone started ringing again and he just turned it off this time.

"Because." He said. "She's probably wondering where I am. And right now, I don't want to deal with the fact that she would be really mad if she knew."

I didn't know what to say so I glanced at the clock. 10:59. I tried to find another good radio station.

For a second I thought that I would just be able to look at signs to figure out where we were going, so for a couple minutes I gave up on the radio and stared out the window. Damon must of figured out what I was doing because he told me to promise that if I looked out the window I wouldn't look at the signs. Eventually I agreed.

By the time I did find a good radio station, it was 11:09.

"Ok. What's my next hint?"

"When I was three years old the first American chess tournament was held here."

"Are you serious right now?" I glared at him.

"Who jokes about chess tournaments?" He joked.

"Why can't you give me a hint that will actually help?"

"It's more fun this way."

After that conversation I sat back and relaxed while looking out the window. But there was absolutely nothing to look at, so I turned up the volume on the radio.

_You're insecure _

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

As the song played on I said, "What's up with boy bands? First the Beatles, and now this."

"Because that's what other people like. I'm sorry that you were born some 500 years ago-"

I cut him off by saying "540 last Wednesday, actually. But it's not like anybody cares about my birthday."

"Oh whatever. My point is that it's not their fault that 500 years ago there weren't boy bands so there should never be any. But happy late birthday."

"Oh, there were." I said. "I've just always hated them." He then rolled his eyes at me. "But thanks."

More songs came on as I sat there bored. Luckily they weren't sung by boy bands.

Around 11:45 I asked Damon if we could stop somewhere.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because humans have to use the restroom."

"Ok, fine, I'll find somewhere."

At the next exit he got off the freeway. Since we were out in the middle of no where I thought it was gonna take him a while to find a place with a restroom but I was wrong.

The first house he saw he pulled into the driveway, got out of the car, and when he came back he said, "Ok, go inside and they'll let you use the restroom."

"Damon?" I sighed.

"Yes?"

"Did you compel them to let me use the restroom?"

"Possibly." He said.

I just rolled my eyes at him and got out of the car. I wasn't sure if I could just walk in or I needed to knock. I decided to just walk in. I opened the door and there was a dad and his son watching a football game in the living room. They didn't even care that I had just walked into their house.

As I looked for the bathroom I passed a room with a door open. Inside, were two little girls, that looked like twins, playing with dolls.

Eventually I found that bathroom and went. Then I went back out to the car. I got in and Damon backed out, and we were off on some little adventure again.

I guess going to the bathroom had distracted me, because by the time I looked at the clock it was already 12:30.

"What's my hint for the 12 o'clock hour?"

Once he glanced at the clock he said, "I was there when I was about 133."

"That is so unfair!" I said. "I have no clue where you were about 40 years ago!"

"That's your fault for not keeping up with my life."

"Really? You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope."

That was the end of our conversation. I looked out the window again and started humming along to the lyrics.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

While I hummed and looked out the window I thought about where we could possibly be going.

It was about 4 hours away from Washington DC, and since DC was north of Mystic Falls, so we were going north. Unless Damon was being annoying and went north, just to trick me and go south. Or west. And we couldn't exactly go very far east.

I also knew that the first American chess tournament was held there, but I have no clue where that was. I was guessing it was on a state that was also part of the 13 colonies. That made the most sense. But then again, it was possible that it wasn't.

And then my last hint was that Damon lived there when he was 133 which would of been in the 1970s, but I didn't keep up with his life, so I had no clue where he lived then. I really needed more hints.

I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again the clock read 1:52.

"You sure do sleep a lot, don't you?" He asked. At that, I just smiled.

Once I was more awake I asked him, "Ok, whats my clue?"

"This was the first place to require license plates."

"And you think that I'm going to know where the first place that required license plates?" Again, he just smiled his Damon smile.

The only thing that I'd been sure about was that the place was part of the 13 colonies. But now he was talking about cars and that seemed like it would be Michigan. And Michigan wasn't part of the 13 colonies. And I was sure of that, I was alive then. But I guess the tournament could of been in Michigan. But could we get from DC to Michigan in about 5 hours? I guess we could if we drove fast. But could Damon lived in Michigan? I guess I could see him living somewhere like Detroit.

For the next couple of minutes I just sat there listening to the music on the radio.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_When the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

After listening to a couple songs I glanced at the clock. 2:03.

"Ok Damon. What's the next clue?"

"As of the 2000 census the median age in the state is 35.9."

"Woah. You think that I know the median age for every fricken state? You annoy the crap out of me sometimes."

He smiled another Damon smile and said, "I know I do."

For about fifteen minutes I sat there, completely bored out of my mind.

Eventually Damon said, "Ok. Since you're finally awake for a while you're going to come up with a game for us to play."

"A game?"

"Yeah." He said. "Like a road trip game. You were around when the car was invented. You should have plenty of car games."

"You know what? Sometimes I think that you joke around and you aren't really stupid. But then there are times like this when I think you really are stupid. You know why?"

"I'm guessing you're going to tell me."

"You're damn right I'm going to tell you, you dumb ass. You were alive when the car was invented too!"

He sighed. "Just come up with a car game Katherine."

Then I sighed. "Fine. How about that one word story game."

"Ok." He said. "You start."

"Once."

"There."

"Was."

"A."

We played for a little while and the story ended up being something like: Once there was a girl named Katerina. She ran from a big scary monster named Klaus and fell in love with the monsters brother. She then gave birth to a baby gorilla named Olivia. The baby then died. The end.

We had a lot of trouble with the game and by the time it was over it was exactly 3.

"Ok. Next clue Damon."

"The worlds first children's museum was in this state."

"And you expect me to know where the worlds first children's museum is. Don't you?"

"Yup. Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll wake you up when we get there, since you obviously don't know where we are going."

"Ok fine." I then closed my eyes and for the first time that night, I went to sleep on purpose.

When I opened my eyes again it was because Damon was saying, "Katherine! Wake up! We're here!" Over and over again. I looked around and I knew exactly where we were.

"Katherine." Damon started. "Welcome to..."

**Ok, so this chapter was really long. I hoped you liked it though! What do you think Damon will say next? And don't look it up! Also what do you think about Damon dodging Elena's calls? And what do you think about Damon and Katherine bonding? And also tomorrow morning I will be changing the title to "A child for a Petrova", so if you search for it, that's what it will be called. And I'm still posting every other day, so check back on Sunday! Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**So I know that you guys wanted Damon's point of view but I needed to do Elena's this chapter. So this one is in Elena's, and the next will be in Damon's. Hope you like it! **

I had left Klaus' house around 6 because I couldn't just sit around in the house while my boyfriend hooked up with another girl, even if it was going to be my child.

Stefan then drove me, Jeremy, and himself home.

At first I just went to mine and Damon's room and wrote in my diary. Then around 7:30 Jeremy knocked on my door and told me to come downstairs to the living room.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok." He said, and then left to go downstairs.

I finished up writing my diary entry about the day, which had been crazy, and then went downstairs.

In the living room was something I hadn't seen since before my parents died. On the coffee table, was a giant stack of movies, two cups of hot chocolate, and a giant bowl of popcorn.

Pointing at the stack of movies, Jeremy asked me, "Which one do you wanna watch first?"

"What is this?" I asked.

"I think you know."

And I did know. Before our parents died, on the second Saturday of every month we would always have a movie night. And it was the second Saturday of the month. No friends, just the four of us, watching movies, eating popcorn, and drinking hot chocolate. "But why?"

"Because I thought that this was all crazy. I mean Elena, you're going to be a mom. And Damon's the dad. And everything else. Remember when I had never died? And you weren't a blood sucking machine?" I started crying, thinking of all the good memories. "And when you didn't even know Stefan and Damon? Or when Matt wasn't the only human out of all your friends?"

"Yeah. I remember."

"Well I know we shouldn't try to relive the past, but I think you really need this. So sit down. Pick a movie."

I looked at all the movies and eventually picked one. "How about this one?" I said as I held it up.

Jeremy looked at the cover. "_Twilight_?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I responded. "This is the first time I can watch it and be 100% sure that vampires doesn't sparkle." I said with a smile.

He laughed and said, "Ok." He then put the movie in and we snacked, drank, and relaxed, just like good old times.

By the time it was over, it was 9:45. That was when I decided that Damon should of been home a long time ago, so I called him. Multiple times. I got worried that he wasn't answering, and then Jeremy told me to calm down, his phone had probably died. So, even though I knew it would of gone straight to voicemail if it was dead, I calmed down for Jeremy's sake.

Then we decided that we should watch _New Moon_, but about half way through I paused it and tried to call Damon again. He still didn't answer the first or second time, and the third time it went straight to voicemail. So I told myself it was dead and I needed to stop freaking out.

By the time the movie was over it was almost midnight. Then of course, we had to watch the third one, so Jeremy put in _Eclipse_, and it lasted till about 2.

"I think we should probably go to bed." Jeremy said.

"Oh come on Jer." I said. "There's only one book left!"

"But two movies."

"I was trying to make it sound shorter."

"Maybe tomorrow Elena. I'm tired."

"Please Jer." I said, trying to stop myself from crying.

"Elena? Are you... crying?"

"It's just that Damon won't answer my calls and I'm really worried about him. I mean, he's my boyfriend and the father of my child." I paused. "I just wanna stay awake until he answers."

He sighed. "Ok, put in _Breaking Dawn Part 1_." And I did.

Once _Breaking Dawn_, parts one and two were over, it was about 6 am and Damon still hadn't answered.

"Ok Elena, I'm going to bed now."

"Ok, night Jer." I said. And off he went. I then went up into my room and wrote in my diary about how Damon was missing.

Then I wasn't just worried anymore. I was freaked out. And that was when I started pacing. Over. And over. And over. And over. Where the hell was he?

I finally laid down, and thought where he could be. But I didn't get far, because my eyes slowly closed and I fell asleep.

**Sorry this one was short, but I needed to explain what was happening to Elena while Damon and Katherine were on their adventure. Check back on Tuesday to find out where Damon has taken Katherine! (I'm posting every other day now.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's the chapter from Damon's point of view like you guys wanted. Sorry I didn't post yesterday like I said I would, I've been busy. And to answer the question of whether or not there will be Delena- I'm not sure. There are two different ways to take to the story and I'm still deciding which one to go with. Enjoy and please review!**

"Katherine. Welcome to New York City." I said.

"Damn it Damon! Why do you always do shit like this? Seriously! Why on Earth are we in New York City?"

"Do you really want to know?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said angrily. "Yes I do."

I wasn't sure if I should tell her. Telling her would mean I trusted her and trusting people usually means that you care about them. Did I care about Katherine?

"Yesterday, well actually two days ago. On Saturday. Lets go with that."

"Just get on with it Damon." She said, more annoyed now then mad.

"Well Elena needed time to think about having a child, and when we discussed it, she wanted to know if I was ready to be a dad."

"And...?" She urged me to continue.

"I told her that not once in my life had I ever thought about being a dad. I told her I was the kind of guy that got drunk and partied. Not the kind of guy that was a responsible parent." I paused. "Are you happy now? I told you."

At first she just sat there silently. Eventually she said, "And you brought me here to get drunk and party one last time. Just like in the 1970's. Didn't you?"

I sighed and nodded. She had figured me out. "So?" I asked. "Ready to party?"

"Damon. It's four in the morning. All the late night party-ers and drunks are going home now."

"Fine." I said. "Then lets go sight seeing." And with that, I started the car again.

"Where are we going now?" Katherine asked.

"Why do you always care about where we're going? Why can't you just live in the moment?"

"Because that's what you're doing right now, living in the moment, and I don't like being like you. And I thought that maybe if I annoyed you enough then you would take me home."

I just laughed at her. "Not gonna happen. I drove all this way, so Elena's already gonna be very mad so I'm going to make the best of it." After a minute of silence I said, "Can you just live in the moment?"

"Hey! That's what I do best." She said. "Just because I look like Elena doesn't mean I am Elena."

"If you want my opinion, you're the complete opposite of her."

For a second she just sat there but then she asked, "If I'm the complete opposite of her, then how did you love us both?"

"Who said I ever loved you?" I asked.

"You did."

"Well people's minds change." Is all I said.

Eventually we got to where I wanted us to go.

"Really Damon? You're taking me to the Statue of Liberty?"

"And you figured out where we are going." I said.

"Well it was kinda obvious. That sign over there says 'Boats to Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island'."

I found a parking space and we sat there for a while until it was morning and they opened. When they were open we got out of the car and we got in line for the boats.

We were finally to the part of the line where you pay for the boat ride.

"Two adult rides?" The perky lady asked Katherine and I.

"Yes. To the Statue of Liberty."

"Ok sir, that'll be $36 flat." She said with a smile.

"How about I don't pay you, you give us the tickets, and you don't tell anyone about this. And you don't remember." I compelled her.

"Of course!" She said. She then got the tickets and handed them to us. "Have a nice day!"

We then got in line for a boat.

"Couldn't you just compel everyone to let us go to the front of the line?"

"And what fun would that be?" I teased.

"A lot more fun then this." Katherine replied while rolling her eyes.

I sighed. "Fine." I compelled everyone in front of us and when the boat came back, we were on it.

During the whole boat ride Katherine was silent. As we were getting off the boat she finally said something.

"Listen Damon." She said in almost a whisper. "If you took this trip to get drunk and party then why don't we" And with every next word she made her fingers walk up my chest, "pretend. we're. madly. in. love." And as soon as she finished saying the word 'love' she stood on her tip toes and kissed me. Not just a peck on the lips- a full on kiss.

When she pulled back from the kiss she turned around and walked towards the Statue of Liberty.

For a second I just stood there. Then I yelled, "Katherine- wait up." And I ran to catch up with her.

When I did catch up with her I said, "You have a deal." And then I kissed her back. And this wasn't a peck on the lips either- I put my arms around her and she put hers around me.

Eventually we both pulled away and we went towards the Statue of Liberty hand in hand. As we walked I thought about pretending to be madly in love with Katherine. If Elena found out then I was dead. She was probably already about to kill me since I was gone, but I really needed this.

I decided to stop thinking about Elena- I was going to be in the past for just a little while. In the past in New York and in the past with Katherine.

When we got to the entrance we took the elevator to the top. At the top we looked down on the city.

"Pretty, huh?" Katherine said.

"Is that Katherine Pierce being amazed?" I joked.

"Haha." She said. "Very funny." Then she got up on her tip toes and kissed me.

After a couple more minutes I suggested that we should go, but Katherine was really set on this whole 'pretend to be in love thing' so she got out her phone and had someone take a picture of us kissing with the pretty view in the background.

Once we got our picture taken we headed back to the car while holding hands.

Once buckled and the engine was running I drove off.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

I sighed. "What happened to living in the moment?"

Then she sighed. "Ok, fine."

Eventually we got to where we were going. I found a parking spot and we started walking. When we finally got to the restaurant Katherine asked, "Clinton Street Baking Co.?"

"Yeah. It wasn't here in the 1970s, but when I visited a couple years ago I came and it was amazing."

After breakfast we went to Central Park and Times Square. Then we had a late lunch and all throughout the day we kissed and held hands, pretending to be in love.

We eventually decided to check in at a hotel, and we picked The Plaza. We then went to the hotel and I compelled the person at the front desk to let us stay there for free and I got the key to the room.

We went up to the room and Katherine walked straight to the balcony.

"What a sight." She said.

As we looked over the city I asked her, "What are you looking at? You were all happy about the view from the Statue of Liberty and now this."

She took a deep breath and said, "I wouldn't usually tell you this but people that are in love tell each other everything so I guess I'll tell you." She took another deep breath and said, "When I lived in Bulgaria I lived in a very small town, even smaller then Mystic Falls. I would always wish that I could visit the big city. And now here I am, living that dream."

"Woah. Hang on." I said. "You've lived for 500 years-" she cut me off.

"540. Remember?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You've lived for 540 years and you've never visited a big city?"

"I was on the run from Klaus. But now we have a deal, so I'm safe."

"What about when you were a vampire?" I questioned her. "You were safe then."

"Oh, you might think that, but I wasn't. Sure, he couldn't use my blood, but I could still be killed. And it was never easy to be safe in big cities." Katherine said, finishing our conversation.

We then walked back into the hotel room and Katherine asked me if she could plan the rest of the night.

"I don't see why not." I said.

Then with a smile she said, "Great. Can I have your car keys?"

"I guess." And I handed her the car keys.

She then took us back out to the car and drove off extremely fast.

We got to the first place and it was just a clothing store.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Shopping, obviously."

"No. I know that. I meant _why_ are we shopping?"

"If we're going to party I need party clothes."

I just sighed and followed her in.

After shopping for about two hours we had at least thirty bags and I had compelled at least twenty people. Somehow we managed to fit all the bags into the car and we drove back to the hotel.

We carried all the bags up to the room and I sat down in the chair to the desk, completely worn out. I hadn't slept last night since I was driving and I got almost no sleep the night before with the whole big problem at the high school.

I was so tired so I just put my head down on the table as if I were playing heads up seven up. After a minute I lifted my head up and as I turned around I asked Katherine, "So where should we-" but I stopped in the middle of my sentence because Katherine was just standing there without any clothes.

"Uh, Katherine?"

"Yes?" She replied.

"You know there's a bathroom over there."

She smiled. "I know. I'm almost done changing."

She then slipped on a dress that I hadn't seen her try on. It was black and it hugged her body. The sleeves were as thick as a tank top, but they were lace. And the part of the dress over her chest had the same lace design over the dress. It was also made a square shape with the two sleeves that went straight down, and the straight edge of the dress across her chest, revealing a lot.

She then slipped in some dangling earrings. They were kind of like black wind chimes. Then she put a ring that had the infinity sign onto her finger, and of course it was black.

"Damon? Can you put this necklace on me?"

She then handed me a necklace that instead of a silver chain had black pearls. Then on the end of the necklace was a black flower.

I put it on her and she said, "Ready to go?"

We then walked out of the hotel room and I had the best night of my life since when I had lived here in the 1970s. Who knew it would be with Katherine Pierce?

**So what did you think of this chapter? Please review to tell me what you think! And I'll try to post on Friday, but it might not be till Saturday. And thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is in Katherine's point of view. Enjoy!**

I woke up Monday morning and instantly thought of three things. First, that I had an infinity tattoo on the inside of my wrist in black ink. Second, that I was laying in the hotel bed next to Damon without any clothes, and that he was still asleep. And lastly, that I had a major headache that wasn't from a hangover because I didn't drink the night before since I am possibly pregnant.

I turned over in bed to look at the clock across the room that read 11:47.

I guess Damon was a really light sleeper because when I turned over he woke up.

"Good morning." I said before I kissed him.

Once we pulled away he said, "Good morning to you too."

We then both got ready for the day and ordered room service. By the time it came I was showered and dressed.

Once we were ready and done eating it was 2:30. We went back to the car and I asked Damon, "Would you be really mad if I asked where we were going?"

"Yes I would." He said. "I would be very mad, considering I thought we had agreed we were living in the moment."

When he said that it made me think of our conversation from before. How did he love me and Elena? Sure we were exactly the same on the outside. But on the inside, we couldn't be any more different. She cared about the Salvatores, I didn't. I cared for one of the Mikaelsons, she cared for none of them. I knew better when to trust someone, and when not to. She didn't. Damon said that he never loved me, but in 1864 he seemed so in love. And he spent all that time trying to free me from the tomb. But who knows? Maybe he thought he was in love but wasn't.

We started driving and after a little while I realized that we were heading home.

"One night of partying and you're ready to go home?"

"I guess so." Is all he said, which was strange.

"Who's done parting after one night?" I asked him.

After thinking about it he said, "People who miss people that they are in love with." Wow. Maybe he really was in love with Elena, and he had never been in love with me.

After about forty-five minutes of sitting in the car just listening to the radio I got really bored so I convinced Damon to stop at Walmart. He gave me a fifty dollar bill because I asked for it and I went inside.

I eventually found the electronics section and I bought a TV for your car. Then I found the redbox inside the store and decided I should rent movies, not buy them. I then rented The Notebook, Legally Blonde, Les Miserables, and Host.

Then I went back out to the car and Damon asked what I got, so I showed him. He then told me I had a horrible taste in movies. Then I glared at him.

I then decided to watch Les Miserables first. It was really good, but only if you like lots of songs and crying during movies. By the time it was over it was already 6:15. But we weren't going to be back in Mystic Falls until 11.

Once my movie ended I asked Damon if we were going to stop for dinner and he said we would.

I then started Host and I had to pause it after about twenty minutes because Damon had pulled into a restaurant parking lot.

We had dinner and then got back on the road. Eventually after finishing Host it was nine. I then watched The Notebook until we got back to Mystic Falls. Damon told me that I couldn't stay at his house because of Elena, so he took me to Klaus'. He pulled into the driveway and gave me one last kiss. I got out of the car and I waved goodbye before I went inside.

**This is now Elena's point of view.**

It was about 11:30 Monday night when Damon finally came home. I had been pacing around the house while Stefan and Jeremy were out looking for him all day long.

He walked inside and instantly hugged him because I was so relieved that he was safe. Then when we both pulled away I started yelling at him about where he had been and why he wouldn't answer any of my calls.

"I'm so sorry Elena. On Saturday night I was going to come back home but Katherine threatened us."

"What?" I asked in shock. "She's not a threat. She's just a human."

"No Elena, you don't you don't understand."

"What don't I understand?" I asked. I couldn't figure out how Katherine could be a threat. She was a human now.

"She told me that I would come to New York with her."

"Or?" I urged him to continue.

He took a deep breath. "Or she would drink."

At first I didn't see how on Earth Katherine drinking could be a threat to him or me. But then it clicked. She was carrying our child. And you can't drink while you're pregnant.

"That little bitch." I said. "In nine months I am so going to kill her."

"Elena. No, don't. It's not a big deal. So what if I lost two days of my life? I'm going to live forever."

"Fine." I said as I hugged him. I was still very mad at her though.

"Elena?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Please remember that I will always love you."

I smiled at him. "As long as you remember the same thing."

"Deal." He said before he kissed me.

**So this one was a little shorter but I hoped you liked it. Do you think Damon will get away with the lie? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this chapter is Damon's point of view. I hope you like it! **

I woke up Tuesday morning to a phone call.

It had been about two and a half weeks since Katherine and I had been to New York. Two and half weeks that Elena still thought Katherine had threatened us. Three days ago was Elena's birthday, which she convinced us all to just go out to dinner instead of a big party. Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Matt, Stefan, and myself all went to the grill to celebrate. And now it was three more days until my birthday.

I picked up the phone. It was Klaus. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello Damon." Klaus said. "I have ordered an ultrasound machine and it arrived yesterday. Please bring yourself and Elena over later at four if you would like to be there when we do the ultrasound."

"Why not until four?" I asked him.

"Because even though Elijah is pretty smart, he is still putting the machine together." Klaus explained.

"Oh. Ok." I said. "We'll be there at four."

"Great." He said, and then the line went dead so I hung up.

I set the phone down on the nightstand and looked over at Elena who was laying down and smiling at me.

"Good morning beautiful." I said before kissing her.

"Good morning to you too." She said once we had pulled away from the kiss.

"Klaus wants us to come over at four for Katherine's first ultrasound." I told her.

"Okay." She said.

Then I added, "That's why he called. Klaus did."

"Okay then." She smiled. "We can go at four."

"Doesn't it seem a little early to be doing an ultrasound?" I asked Elena. "I mean her test just came back positive on your birthday." That had been good news to receive on her birthday. "That was only three days ago. And she's been pregnant for what? Not even three weeks."

"I guess." Elena said. "I mean I've never known someone who's pregnant, but I know that when you skip two periods it's a pretty for sure sign that you're pregnant. But you can only know for sure with an ultrasound. So usually you skip two and then go to the doctors."

"So that would be around eight weeks. Not three." I said.

Elena nodded and said, "Well I'm going to get into the shower." And then she got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

While she was showering I made her a big breakfast, just like the day we ended up deciding that we were going to have a child.

She eventually came downstairs and I gave her a kiss and then let her enjoy her breakfast.

While she was eating her phone started to ring. She finished chewing and then answered her phone.

"Hello?" She said.

Whoever was on the other end of the conversation started talking.

"Yeah sure. Damon and I are going over to Klaus' at four so as long as we are done before then, than that would be great."

The person on the other end started talking again. I wanted to know who it was so I listened in.

"So we'll pick you up in like ten minutes." It was Caroline. "Does that work?"

"Yeah, I'm just finishing up breakfast." Elena told her.

"Ok, I'll see you soon! Bye."

"Bye Caroline." She said, and then hung up. She then looked at me and said, "So Caroline is going to come and pick me up in about ten minutes. We're going to go and pick out dresses for Bonnie's funeral."

This topic was hard for Elena so I chose my words carefully. "I can't believe they are waiting over a whole month for the funeral."

"Yeah I know." She said. "It's like a month from your birthday about." She said.

"Oh don't remind me about my birthday." I said. "I'm way too old."

"No you're not." She said. "You're only going to be 173 years old." Then she grinned, stood up, and kissed me.

Then the doorbell rang. "Caroline's a little early." I said.

"When is she not early?" Elena sighed.

She grabbed her purse from the living room while I opened the door.

"Hello Damon." She said.

"Hi Caroline."

Then Elena came up behind me. "Caroline?" She said.

"Yes?"

"Will you drop me off at three so I have a little bit of time before Damon and I go to Klaus'?"

"Yeah." Caroline said. "Of course."

"Ok," Elena started. "I'll be home at three. "

"I'll see you then." I said, and then gave her a goodbye kiss.

Caroline just stared as we kissed. When we pulled away I joked, "What? Do you need one too Caroline?"

"Haha." She said. "Very funny."

And with that they were off. That was when I realized I had the whole house to myself. Well, except for Jeremy. He was still sleeping though. Elena was shopping and nobody knew where Stefan was.

I decided to go wake up Jeremy to see if he wanted to go play pool at the grill with me. I opened the door to his room where he was still sleeping.

"Jeremy! Wake up!" I said.

He rolled over in bed and said, "What do you want Damon?"

"Do you want to go play pool at the grill?"

"I guess." He said sleepily.

"Good." I said. "Get dressed. We'll leave in ten minutes." I then walked out of his room and closed the door behind me.

Eventually we left for the grill in my car and the ride there was silent.

When we got there we played a game of pool and I won. We then sat down and ate some lunch. Then we were going to play another game of pool but for some reason a girl started talking to Jeremy. I decided that I would just leave so I gave him the keys to the car and walked to the woods, where I ran the rest of the way home with my vampire speed.

I went inside and I was going to take a nap but as soon as I laid down the doorbell rang, so I went downstairs.

I opened the door and Katherine was standing there. "Hi Damon." She said as she walked inside.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Klaus' house gets boring quickly." She said. "And since Elena finally isn't in the house I decided to come drop by."

"Of course you did." I said under my breath.

As she opened the fridge she said, "Just because I have dull human senses doesn't mean I didn't hear that."

I rolled my eyes at her.

She then closed the fridge.

"Listen Katherine. Every time Elena isn't here doesn't mean you can just take her place. Ok? So leave." I said as I sat down on the couch.

She picked up an apple out of the basket on the counter that was almost as red as her lips. "Oh come on Damon." She bit into the apple and chewed. "I know you missed me."

"Katherine, I went over a hundred years without you. I've been ok without you for the past couple of weeks, and I can do it for another couple of weeks. Just leave."

She sat down on the couch next to me as she ate her apple. We sat there in silence for a minute until she set the apple down on the coffee table.

"You know why I'm not going to leave?" She asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I came here to do something." She paused. "Sure I left Klaus' house because his house is so boring but there's a reason I came here and not to the grill or to go look for Stefan." She paused again. "Do you remember when we went to New York?"

"Yeah." I said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Just checking." She said. "And do you remember when you told me that you had never loved me?"

"Yes." I told her. I did remember the conversation.

"Well," she said. "I came here to prove to you that not only did you use to love me, but still do."

"Katherine why don't you just give up on your little fantasy now? I never loved you and I definitely don't love you now."

"Really?" She questioned me. "Not once when we were in New York did you actually like kissing me, instead of pretending to like it?"

"Not once." I said.

She raised an eyebrow at me, and then leaned over to me and kissed me with her red lips.

Once she pulled away she asked, "Not once? I mean you did take me. Not Elena. Why did you take me and not Elena? I mean you love her, not me. And you are going to be raising a child with her, and not me. So Damon? Why didn't you take her? Why did you take me?"

Why did I take Katherine and not Elena? "Because Elena isn't the kind of person that parties." I said.

"But you knew there was a chance I was pregnant. So it's not like I could've gotten drunk. So at least if you had taken her, you could've been with the person you loved. Or maybe, you do love me, so you took me instead."

Did I love Katherine? "Even if I did love you what difference would it make?" I asked. "Would it give you some sort of feeling of accomplishment?"

"So you do love me?"

"I never said that."

"But you were thinking it." She said.

I then leaned over and kissed her. "So what if I was?"

She just smiled and kissed me back.

When we stopped kissing I looked at the clock. "Katherine, Elena's going to be here any minute. You have to leave."

"Ok." She said with a smile. "I'll see you tonight."

"What?" I asked.

"For the ultrasound."

"Oh yeah. Right. I'll see you tonight."

She started walking out and said, "Bye Damon."

"Bye Katherine."

And as she opened the door she said, "I love you."

And without even thinking twice about it, I said, "I love you too."

She then smiled, walked out the door, and closed it behind her.

**So what did you think of this chapter? What do you think is going to happen next? Will Damon be able to keep this ****_and_**** New York a secret? The next chapter should be posted on Tuesday so check back then :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is a little bit longer so I hope you enjoy it! I would like to thank all my followers and the people who reviewed- I love you all to ∞ and beyond! Also the italics in the beginning is Elena writing in her diary, and this chapter is from her point of view. I hope you like it! **

_Thursday, August 15, 2013_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't written much since Katherine forced Damon to go to New York, but not much has happened since then. One of the things that _has _happened though was my birthday. We went out to dinner at the grill. Then half way between my birthday and Damon's Caroline threw us a surprise party. She had got Klaus to ask us to come over for an ultrasound and when we got there there was a giant party. On that same day Caroline had taken me shopping so we could look for dresses for Bonnie's funeral, which is tomorrow. It's been tough without Bonnie and I really miss her. Another thing that has happened is Katherine has started having morning sickness. On Saturday will be Katherine's first ultrasound. That's pretty much all that has happened._

_So for now,_

_Elena_

I then closed my diary and set it and the pen down on the nightstand. I then turned off the lamp and layed down. "Good night Damon." I said.

"Good night Elena." He said. And that was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

That night I didn't have a dream. I had a nightmare. I was running through the woods for some reason. I wasn't sure what I was running from, but I knew it was something that _everyone_ ran from. Even the mighty Klaus would run. I wasn't sure how I knew that, but I did. I finally caught a glimpse of it, and I was so confused. It was Stefan. Sure, Stefan and I weren't at great terms with each other at the moment, but I was pretty sure he would still be willing to save me, and definitely not hurt me. So why was I running? Then I tripped and fell and saw why I was running. I was running because it wasn't Stefan. It was a monster. Black smoke came out of Stefan's mouth and surrounded me, killing me.

Then I woke up, breathing heavily.

"Elena?" Damon asked. "Are you ok?"

I kept breathing heavily.

"It's ok." He said. "It was just a dream."

"No it wasn't." I said.

He gave me a puzzeled look.

"It was a nightmare." I explained.

"Just go back to sleep. Ok? It wasn't real." He told me.

"Ok." I said. I then went back to sleep.

That morning I woke up a little bit before ten. Damon was still sleeping so I decided to go on a run. I got out of bed and got dressed. Then I went downstairs and ate a protein bar. As I ate I wrote Damon a note. It said "went on run. be back soon. Love, Elena." I set it on the counter where he would easily find it. Then I found my ipod and earbuds. Lastly I put my hair into a ponytail and then I was on my way.

I used to have a route that I would take everytime I went running that was exactly three miles, but that was before I burned down the house that was the starting point and end point. Ever since I moved in with Damon and Stefan there wasn't a route that I particularly liked. Today I decided to take my run through the woods.

I had been running for about a mile when I noticed someone a little ways behind me. At first I didn't think much of it. Then after about another half a mile I turned around and the guy was still there. Usually this wouldn't scare me, I was a vampire and could easily defend myself, but I had just had a nightmare about running from someone in the woods, so this was kind of freaky. I ran for about another half mile and when I turned around he was still behind me, running. I knew that up ahead there were three turns. Two were part of the trail and one was a dead end. And anybody that took a run out here knew not to go that way. So I decided to take the dead end way. If he just happened to be behind me then he would take one of the other two paths. If he was following me then he would take the dead end way. It was just about a quarter mile up ahead.

When I got to the turns I took the middle one- the one that took you too a cliff. And go figure- the guy did too.

When I was about an eighth of a mile from the edge of the cliff I stopped. I turned around and yelled to the guy that was probably a little less than fifty yards behind me. "By any chance are you following me?"

He then slowed down and eventually stopped when he was in front of me. He had almond colored hair that was styled like Matt's. He was taller than me. Probably about five inches taller than me, so 5'10". Even though he was taller, he was definitely younger. A sophomore this coming year maybe? His eyes were a beautiful deep blue.

"Sorry." The stranger said while breathing heavily.

"So you _were_ following me?" I asked him while aslo breathing heavily.

"Not in a creepy way." He said.

"There's a _non_-creepy way to follow people?" I asked.

"Well I was running."

"I got that part." I said.

He smiled and chuckled at what I had said. "I was running and I got lost about a mile back so I figured if I followed you then eventually we would both be out of the woods. However, it looks like a cliff up there," he pointed towards the cliff. "so I guess you don't know where you're going either."

"I knew where I was going." I said. "I just came this way to see if you were following me."

"Oh." He said. "Got it."

"Well since you don't know where you're going why don't you follow me and I'll get us out of the woods."

"Sounds good." He told me.

As I started leading the way I asked, "So are you new in town?"

"Yeah I am." He said confused. "But how do you know that?"

"Well for starters, everyone in this town knows everyones face since it's so small. And I have definitely not seen yours before." I paused. "Your face I mean. I've never seen you before."

"I got that." He smiled.

"Also," I continued. "everyone around here knows not to go in these woods."

"And why do people not go in these woods?" He asked.

"Because for the past year or so there have been more animal attacks than you can count."

At first he just nodded but then he said, "But you were out here."

What was I suppose to say? I was part of the species that had been doing the attacking, even if I hadn't personally done it recently. Eventually I simply said, "I can protect myself."

He said, "And who said I couldn't?" At that I just smiled.

It was awkwardly silent after that until he said, "My opinion probably doesn't mean much but personally I like your hair better straight."

I was confused so I just asked, "And when have you seen my hair curly or wavy? Or anything but straight?"

"Oh, now I probably seem creepy." He sighed. "I saw you last night at the grill."

"You did?" I asked. I hadn't been at the grill last night. I hadn't been in at least a week.

"Yeah. Trust me. I'd remember a face like yours." At that I just blushed, and I was pretty sure he did too.

Then suddenly it clicked. Katherine must of been at the grill last night.

"In that case I'll have it straight more often." I told him. Then it was silent again until I finally asked him, "So what brings you to Mystic Falls? Its not exactly a tourist destination."

"My friends step-sister died a couple months ago and the funeral is today so I'm here to support him."

It instantly clicked in my head. "Your friend's name is Jamie, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. "You know him?"

"Kind of." I replied. "I knew his step-sister a lot better though."

"You knew Bonnie?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said as a tear escaped my eye. "She was my best friend since we were kids." I paused. "Our moms were best friends too when they were younger." I paused again. "Well when Bonnie's mom was younger and when mine was alive."

"Oh." He said. "I'm sorry about Bonnie and your mom." He paused. "If you don't mind me asking-" I cut him off.

"How did she die?"

"Yeah."

"A car accident. Her, my dad, and I were in the car going home and the car went off the bridge." I said while thinking of both times it had happened. "I somehow made it out alive, but my parents didn't."

"Your dad too?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I've lost a lot of family recently, not just them. And I'm really hoping that Bonnie's the last."

"I hope so too." He said. "For the sake of your emotions."

"Thanks." I said with the tiniest smile because everyone knows that emotions don't have purpose.

That was when we got out of the woods.

"Well that's my car over there. Do you need a ride home?" He asked.

"If that's your car then I did great at getting us out of the woods."

"Yeah, I don't know how you did that." He said.

"I would love a ride though." I said with a smile.

"Ok then." We then walked across the street and got into his car.

The whole ride was just me giving directions but then when he finally pulled into the driveway he said, "Well Katherine-" I stopped him.

"My names not Katherine." I said.

"Really? Because I swore I heard your friend at the grill call you Katherine."

"Its Elena." I said.

"Not Katherine?"

"Calling me Katherine is an inside joke." I lied.

"Well Elena, I was wondering if you would be up to a movie some time."

"I do love movies, but I have a boyfriend." I said.

"Oh." He said, obviously disappointed. "Well if things don't go well-"

"I'm going to cut you off there because I don't want to give your hopes up later. I'm pregnant so its going well." That was a lie, but if Katherine was going to keep showing her face in public then people might as well think that.

"Well if you ever wanted to hang out as friends then maybe you could give me a call."

I was going to say no but I felt bad for the guy. He was just a poor innocent human being. So I said, "On one condition."

"What?" He asked.

"You give me your name."

"Adam." He said with a smile.

He then gave me his number and I went inside.

Once I was inside I put Adam's phone number into my phone before I lost it.

Then I went to the bathroom and showered. Once I was done showering I put on comfy clothes- sweatpants and a t-shirt. I then brushed my teeth and my hair, and then I dried it.

I went downstairs to find that Damon had made lunch. We ate and about halfway into our meal Jeremy joined us.

"No Stefan?" Jeremy asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." I said.

"It seems that lately he's here for a week and then disappears for a couple days." Jeremy added.

"Well the blood bank near by is too suspicious so he's been going to different blood banks around the country." Damon said.

"I'd been wondering how the fridge downstairs had been filled." I said.

"But you didn't ask?" He asked.

I just shrugged.

Once I finished eating I said, "Well I'm going to go get ready." I then went upstairs.

First I did my make up. Once I was done with that I wondered if I should curl my hair, but then I heard a voice in my head. ?"Personally I like your hair better straight." So I left it straight. Then I put on the dress that I had gotten when I went shopping with Caroline. It was sleeve less and black. It was tight around me until my midsection where it was looser and flowed down my body. I then put on my black high heels that had four straps around each of my feet. I then got out my jewelry box and looked at all the black jewelry. I eventually picked out earrings and a ring that all had little hearts on them. The necklace I picked out also had a heart on the end and it opened up like a locket.

I then looked at myself one more time in the mirror, and then I went downstairs. Once downstairs I found both Damon and Jeremy both in suits.

"Ready?" Damon and Jeremy asked in sync.

I laughed and said, "I'm ready." We then went outside and got into the car with Damon and I in the front and Jeremy in the back.

After a drive that felt like it took forever Damon stopped the car and I got out, but the second I set my foot on the ground I started crying. Damon walked over and gave me a shoulder to cry on.

"It's ok." Damon said. "You can cry it out now."

Eventually I stopped crying and we went inside. We found three empty seats next to Caroline.

"Hey Car." I said as I sat down so she was on my left and Damon was on my right, and then Jeremy was on the right of Damon.

"Hi Elena." She said as she looked at me, and right away I could tell that she had already been crying like I had. Her eyes were red and her cheeks had wet lines going down them.

Bonnie's mom had asked me to say something, probably because not only I was her best friend, but also because her and my mom had been best friends too. I told her that I couldn't because I wouldn't be able to get any words out. I told her that Caroline could though, so she should and would speak.

First Bonnie's dad would speak, and then her mom. After them Caroline went. Then Jamie would speak. Then lots of Bonnie's relatives that I didn't know and a couple people from school. Then they would finish off with Jeremy.

However, throughout all the speeches I couldn't think about Bonnie or cry for her. That was all I had done for the past two months. Now, instead, I tried to do anything _but_ think about Bonnie or cry for her.

For some reason the first thing to come into my mind was Adam. He was suppose to be here, right? I looked around the room for him but couldn't find him.

Then I realized something. Why did I care if he was here? He was some guy that was probably still in high school that I'd had one conversation with. So what if he had some little crush on me? I was in love with Damon, and he was in love with me, and that was never going to go away. So why did I care if Adam was here?

Even though I realized I shouldn't care where he was I still found him. He was sitting on the other side of the aisle, a couple rows ahead of us.

Throughout the speeches I glanced back and forth between the person giving a speech and Adam.

After what seemed like an eternity Jeremy finally finished, and the funeral was over.

Caroline told Damon that she was going to drive me home because she needed to talk to me, and when Damon asked what she needed to talk to me about Caroline started tearing up, and Damon got the hint that it was about Bonnie.

We headed out to the car and I got into the passenger seat. Caroline had stopped crying and I realized that she didn't want to talk about Bonnie. I realized that she had been crying along with me for the past two months. She was done crying too. She wanted to talk about something else. Anything else.

"You don't want to talk about Bonnie, do you Car?"

"Anything else. Please." She said.

"Well what would you like to talk about?" I asked.

With how quickly she answered I could tell this was the whole reason she wanted to drive me home. "I know you love Damon and all, but what was up with you eyeing that new guy?"

**So this chapter was a little longer but a new character came in! What do you guys think about him? Good? Bad? Neither? What role will he play in Elena's life? Comment your thoughts and check back Thursday (it should be posted by then) to find out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is a little bit longer then the last so I hope you like it! And also I would like to thank you guys for the reviews! They help a lot! This chapter was actually changed because of them! Enjoy!**

**Damon's Point of View **

I'd gone home after Bonnie's funeral and sunk into the couch.

First I called Elena and after our conversation I fell asleep. I woke up around 9 and I decided I needed some blood. But not blood from the blood bag. I was sick of that stuff. I needed blood from the vein. So, I went outside and ran off into the woods. Momentarily I had thought of going to a different town, but I decided against it. Mystic Falls had always been a vampire town and there was no changing that.

I found some innocent teenager taking a run through the woods at night. Stupid mistakes.

I compelled him to think that an animal attacked him, and left him enough blood to live. I also scratched him up a bit to make it seem like it had been an animal.

He had been running alone but I found another person running. This one was a girl and probably in her early twenties. I compelled her, left her enough blood to live and scratched her up too.

I heard a third person off in the distance and thought that I had gotten really lucky, but when I found the third person I found out that it was just Katherine.

"Damn it Katherine." I said.

"What did I do?" She said.

"I thought you were someone I could have a snack on." I said angrily.

"No need to be so pissed off." She said happily, obviously liking me being upset.

"Why are you even out here?" I asked her.

"Taking a walk. It's suppose to be good for the baby. It's suppose to calm it." She said as she looked down at her stomach.

"I really doubt that." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"It was Klaus' idea." She defended herself. "Not mine."

"Shhhh." I said.

"What are you listening to?" She asked.

"Well I would be listening to the baby if you would be quiet."

"Sorry." She whispered.

I then listened to the baby.

"Katherine?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I hear two heartbeats."

"Oh don't even joke. There is no way I'm having twins." After a pause she added, "It's probably just my heartbeat you idiot!"

I sat there in silence as I realized she was right.

"That's what I thought. No comeback." She teased.

"Well you better get back to Klaus then." I said, wanting to leave since I was now bored.

"I don't want to go back." She complained. "Elena's there."

"What? Elena's there? She's suppose to be at Caroline's."

"Nope. Klaus gave Caroline her own room in his house so she's staying there now, so Elena is probably with Caroline in Caroline's room." Katherine explained to me.

I just nodded in response.

"So I was thinking that maybe Elena and I could switch places for the night. She's already at Klaus' house. I just have to come to yours." She said before kissing me.

At first I kissed her back, but then I pulled away and said, "Katherine, if you don't go back Klaus will wonder where you are. And even if Klaus was out of the picture Jeremy's back at the house."

"Ok." Katherine sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

Then she gave me one last kiss, said, "I love you." And then started walking off.

"I love you too."

I then went home and Stefan asked me where I had been.

"I was taking a walk in the woods. It calms me." I said, using the same excuse Katherine used for her baby.

He stared me down but eventually walked off and probably went to sleep, just like I did right after that.

**Elena's Point of View (right after the funeral)**

"I know you love Damon and all, but what was up with you eyeing that new guy?"

"I was not." I lied.

"Elena?" Caroline asked.

"Yes?"

"Look into my eyes and tell me you were not-" Caroline got cut off my a knock on her window. It was Adam.

Caroline tried to roll down her window, but then realized it was locked. She then unlocked it and rolled it down.

"Yes?"

"Hi. It's Caroline, right? I'm Adam. I know you don't know me, but I heard your speech in there and I wanted to say you did great." He paused. "I never would of been able to do that."

"Yeah its Caroline. And thanks." Caroline said. "And you have no idea how many times I've heard 'I could never do that.' Especially from people I'm very close to." After her last sentence she glared at me. I just gave her a smile. I guessed that she could barely get the words out since they had so much meaning, unlike usually when she's the best public speaker I know.

"Really?" Adam asked. "I pegged you for the kind of person that spoke in front of crowds, Ka-" He stopped himself. "Elena."

I gave a small smile. "That's not me. That's Caroline."

"Well point is, is that you did great Caroline." Adam said.

"Thanks again." She said.

"Well hopefully I'll see you guys again soon. I'm going to be staying in town for a little while. Jamie and Ms. Wilson need the support." He told us.

"Thanks Adam. They do need the support, and it seems like everyone else can't give it because they're trying to cheer themselves up." I said.

"No problem." He said. "Call me, ok Elena? Since I'm going to be in town for a while, we could hang out. You should come to Caroline."

"Ok. I'll call you." I said with a smile.

"Ok, I'll see you later." He said, and then he walked off.

Caroline rolled up the window and as soon as it finished closing she began her rant. "Ok Elena. First of all, why did he almost call you Katherine? No one that is human should know about Katherine. And he's human. I could hear his heart beating." She paused. "And speaking of his heart beating, it was beating faster than normal, so he was nervous for some reason." Another pause. "And why does he know your name? Have you guys meet before? And if you have, then when?" Another pause. "And you have his number? You're in love with Damon. You can't go around texting and calling and flirting with other guys." A shorter pause. "Even if they are _totally_ checking you out."

"Ok, first of all, why do you even care Caroline?"

"Because I'm your friend Elena, ok? Bonnie's gone and-" she wiped a tear from her eye. "I just miss the old days where me, you, and Bonnie would have sleepovers and talk about pointless things that seemed important, like who was hotter- Matt or Tyler. Not deal with the supernatural."

"You know what Caroline?"

"What?"

"I might not be able to being Bonnie back from the dead." I paused. "That was her job to do. She was the one to bring people back. But I can do _this_." I then picked up my cell phone and called Damon.

"Who are you calling?" She asked. "Adam?"

"No!" I said, mad for a brief second. "Damon."

"Oh." She said while she nodded.

When Damon picked up he asked me if I was almost home.

"Well we haven't exactly left yet." I told him.

"You haven't left yet?"

"Yeah." I paused. "We've been having some important conversations."

"Ok." He said. "Why did you call?" He asked.

"Oh, because I was going to tell you that I'm going to spend the night with Caroline. We both really need a girls night."

"Ok." He said. "How about I meet you guys at Klaus' tomorrow for the ultrasound."

"Sounds great." I said with a smile, even though he couldn't see it. The line then went dead so I hung up.

Caroline started the car as she asked, "Where to?"

It took me a second to respond, mostly since I was in shock from Caroline not making me answer the questions from her rant. "I was thinking the grill." I said. Caroline just nodded and drove.

When we got to the grill we went inside and got a table. Luckily Katherine wasn't there.

We ordered dinner and played the front and back game. Before all the supernatural drama we would play it almost every time we came to the grill.

To play, you find a guy that's facing away from you. By just seeing his back you rate him on how hot you think he is. Then when he turns around you rate him again to see you were close. Sure, we both had boyfriends but this was suppose to be a girls night. Not a worry about your boyfriend night.

We each went about three times before Caroline got all over me about Adam again.

"Ok, what about him?" Caroline asked, pointing to a guy that was walking away from us.

"Hmmm." I said as I thought. "I've gotta say a 9."

The guy then turned around and slid into a booth. The guy was Adam.

"Your going to make me rate him again, aren't you Car?"

"I'll make you a deal." She said. "You can rate him, showing how you feel about that handsome little face over there. Or you can answer my questions."

That was when our food came. We said thank you and then the waiter left.

"Which will it be?" She asked.

I sighed and asked, "What's your first question?" I realized she was going to get the answers out of me eventually and I figured it might as well happen while I'm sober and can remember it.

"How does he know you?"

"This morning I was on a run through the woods and I thought he was following me, which he was, but only because he was lost, so then I helped him out of the woods."

"Why did he almost call you Katherine?"

"Well, when I met him he called me Katherine because he had seen her at the grill the day before. Which reminds me, we need to tell Katherine to be more secretive."

"Why do you already have his number?"

I sighed and told her about him trying to ask me out.

"So he does like you?" She raised an eyebrow and grinned. "That explains why he was checking you out. And why his heart had been beating fast. He gets nervous around you. So adorable."

"He was not checking me out." I tried to convince her, even though the little voice in my head told me that he had been.

"He was." She said very confidently. "And don't look now, but he's looking at you."

Stupidly, I did exactly what she said not to do, and I looked at him.

He smiled and waved at me and then stood up.

"Oh no, he's coming over here." I said.

"Oh calm down Elena. So what if he has a little crush on you?"

"So what?" I repeated. "He likes me. I love Damon. Damon loves me. That leaves a happy ending for two people. And he's not one of them."

"Oh come on, Elena. Have a little fun." Caroline told me.

He then walked up to us.

"Hi Elena. Hi Caroline." He said.

"Hi Adam." Caroline and I said in sync, so we smiled at each other. While we looked at each other Caroline gave me the 'have some fun. He _likes_ you' look. And then I gave her the 'not gonna happen' look.

We had a short conversation before he went back over to his table.

Once he was out of earshot Caroline said, "You know he was totally flirting with you, right?"

"Caroline, can you please drop it?"

"Fine." She said, but she said it in tone that said 'You so knew he was flirting with you and you're trying to deny it.'

The waiter then came over and asked if we wanted dessert.

Before I could respond Caroline said, "No thank you." But she then went on to order two alcoholic beverages. When the waiter said he needed to see I.D.s she just compelled him.

Once we were done with our drinks Caroline compelled the waiter for the meals but still gave him a tip.

We then went out to the car and Caroline drove us to Klaus' house.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"I figured it would be more fun to stay in a big house then a small house like mine."

As we got out of the car I said, "Last time I checked houses this big are called mansions Car."

She just sighed at my lame attempt to try to be funny and we went inside. Caroline led me through the house and opened the door to a room I didn't even know existed.

When we went inside it was creepy. It was the exact same room as Caroline's. Except in Klaus' house.

"This is creepy." I told her.

"Well so is Klaus." She responded.

"Do you actually-" I was cut off by someone else.

"I heard my name." Klaus said while standing in the doorway.

Caroline walked over to him and explained we were having a girls night so he would have to leave.

"Ok, fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow for the ultrasound." He said.

"Sounds great." Caroline said before kissing him.

He then left and Caroline closed the door.

We then got into pajamas that Caroline had in a dresser that was exactly like the one in her room at her house.

After that Caroline left the room to go make popcorn while I looked through her movies and picked one out.

Soon enough we had popcorn and we were watching The Proposal.

After the movie we tried to go to sleep but we ended up talking like always.

"Do you think you'll marry Damon?" Caroline asked me.

"I don't know." I said. "I mean we are going to have a child together but I've never heard of vampires getting married." I paused. "Except in books."

"Well I've never heard of vampires having a child." Caroline said.

"Good point." I paused. "Do you really like Klaus?" I asked.

"I love him." Caroline said.

"What about Tyler?" I asked.

Caroline sighed. "I love him too."

"So what do you think you'll do when Tyler comes back?"

"You mean _if_ Tyler comes back." She sighed. "I don't know. Sometimes I think about it and think that maybe Tyler is the one for me. I mean, I've known him my whole life. But then for that same reason, I think that he's not for me. I mean he's a childhood friend."

I just nodded. It had been the same thing with Matt.

"What do you think our lives would've been like if nothing supernatural existed?" Caroline asked me.

"Well, we wouldn't be dead right now." I paused, realizing something. "Actually, you wouldn't be."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I've thought about what I thought my life would've been like before right now, and I always told myself I probably would've ended up marrying Matt and having a couple kids and living in Mystic Falls for the rest of my life. But I just realized that if nothing supernatural existed, then I would be dead."

Caroline then realized what I meant. "Because if nothing supernatural existed then Stefan would be dead and he wouldn't of saved you from the car accident."

"Yup." Is all I said. It was also the last thing I said before I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to a phone call. I moaned since I was still tired and didn't need a phone call, but I answered the phone anyways.

"Hello?"

"Who is it?" Caroline asked sleepily.

"Jamie." I told her.

"Hi Elena. Sorry to call you so early but I needed to tell you something important." He said.

"Ok. What is it?" I asked, kind of scared that he had bad news.

"Well I think we both know that Adam likes you, right?"

"Yes." I said, not sure where he was going with this.

"Well last night he was attacked by an animal. Except I think we both know that's probably not what really happened."

I gasped in response.

My gasp made Caroline ask, "What's he saying?"

"Adam got attacked by an animal last night." I said, making sure she knew that the words 'attacked by an animal' probably weren't true by saying them differently.

"Anyways, I wanted to tell you in case you wanted to come down to the hospital. Since he does like you after all." Jamie said.

"Is he the only one that got attacked?" Caroline asked. I shrugged my shoulders and then repeated Caroline's words into the phone.

"No, there was a girl. About 24. Her name is Melissa I think. They were both on runs in the woods last night."

"That's horrible." I said. "Caroline and I will be there as soon as possible."

"Ok, thanks Elena." Jamie said. "It'll mean a lot to him." After that the line went dead.

"So was anyone else attacked?" Caroline asked.

After I told her about the girl, Melissa, we got ready so we could go to the hospital. Once we were ready Caroline told Klaus we would be back in time for the ultrasound and that we were going to the hospital. We then went outside and got into the car and then we were off.

In the car we discussed who or what could've attacked them. Well it obviously wasn't us. Most likely it wasn't Stefan or Damon. They had been good about only using blood bags lately. And it most likely wasn't Rebekah, Klaus, or Elijah. They had never really attacked anyone one at a time. Or two at a time. It was really only Klaus who killed and when he did it, he did it as a massacre.

Eventually we found the room that he was in. It was one of those rooms that was bigger but split up with curtains so there could be multiple patients.

We found Jamie, sitting outside of where Adam probably was.

"Is he ok?" Caroline asked.

"The doctors say he'll be fine, and so will the girl, Melissa. They just need a couple days of rest in here." He said after he stood up.

I had a sigh of relief. "Well at least they're going to be ok."

"Can we say hi?" Caroline asked.

"Last time I checked he was asleep but you're welcome to check on him." Jamie said as he sat back into his chair.

Caroline pointed to one of the curtain openings and asked Jamie, "This one?"

"Yeah." He said.

We both peeked our heads in to see Adam looking at us.

"Hi Adam." I said.

"Are you doing ok?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine." He told us.

"We brought you these." Caroline said as she handed him the balloon and chocolate that we had gotten from the hotel gift shop.

"Oh you guys didn't need to do that." He said. Then we just smiled. "But thanks." He added as he ate a piece of chocolate.

"So that girl is going to be ok too, right?" Caroline asked, just to say something.

"Yeah. She's right next door," he looked to his right. "if you wanted to say hi or anything."

It was then silent until Adam said, "I guess I should of listened to you about the woods being dangerous Elena."

I just smiled because I didn't know what to say.

"So it was an animal that attacked you, right?" Caroline asked. He probably thought she was just wondering, but I knew she was trying to see if it was animal or a person.

"That's what they told me."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You don't remember? They just told you an animal attacked you?"

"Well I remember something coming up behind me and turning around and then I blacked out and when I woke up again I was in an ambulance." He said, but the way he said it made it sound rehearsed.

"Well we better get going." Caroline said.

"See you later Adam." I said.

"Bye." He said.

Then we left and peeked in on the girl who had gotten attacked. She was sleeping but looked much worse. Adam had maybe a scratch or two on his arm and one across his forehead and one on his neck, but that was it. This girl had five times more scratches and cuts.

As we walked out of the hospital I said, "Isn't it weird that the girl was so beat up and then Adam just had a few scratches and was having a normal conversation."

"That is kind of strange. Maybe if it really was an animal then maybe it attacked Melissa first and by the time it found Adam it was already tired." She suggested.

"It's possible." I said.

Then we saw Caroline's mom and she said, "Hi girls. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting a friend of a friend." Caroline said. "What are you doing here?"

"Have you guys heard about the animal attack last night?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well I'm trying to figure out if it really was an animal. You girls don't know anything, do you?"

"No, if we did then we'd tell you mom." Caroline said.

"It wasn't you guys, was it?" She asked.

"Mom!" Caroline said. "Of course it wasn't us."

"And it-" Sheriff Forbes started but got cut off.

"No it wasn't Stefan or Damon either." Caroline said. "We've all been using blood bags mom."

"Ok." She said.

"By any chance do you happen to know who got attacked first? Adam or Melissa?" I asked Caroline's mom.

"Yes actually. Adam did. Why?"

"Just wondering." I said.

"Well we've got to get going. Bye mom." Caroline said.

"Bye girls."

"Bye sheriff." I said.

As we finished the walk out to the car I said, "If Adam got attacked first then your theory can't be right."

Then as we got into the car Caroline asked, "Then why was Melissa in such a worse condition?" She started the engine. "It can't be be because he's a vampire and is healing, because then a vampire wouldn't of attacked him."

"If it was a vampire that attacked him." I added.

"Elena? What's the chance that it actually was an animal?" She asked.

"I know. The chance is very little. But who would've done it?"

"I don't know." She said.

The rest of the ride was silent.

When we got there Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Katherine, and Damon were already there.

We walked in and Klaus said, "Finally! You're here! Now we can get started. Katherine lay down. "

As she laid down Rebekah asked, "Why am I even here?"

Klaus told her, "Your here because you're the one who learned how to be a doctor, so why don't you start it?"

She sighed and said, "Fine."

"Wait." Caroline said. "Since when are you a doctor?"

"Since I graduated from med school a couple years ago."

"You went to med school?"

"Yes. Now stop distracting me." After a minutes she said, "Ok, it's ready. Pull up your shirt." She told Katherine.

While Rebekah did all the pre-ultrasound stuff Damon walked over and held my hand.

"Ok." Rebekah said. "The baby should be on that screen."

We all looked over and the screen in the room.

"That's your baby." Rebekah said.

"Wow." Katherine and I said in sync.

"Rebekah?" Elijah asked. "Do I see three hands?"

"Probably not." Rebekah laughed.

Elijah then walked over to the screen and pointed out the three hands.

"Hmmmm." Rebekah said. "Katherine, stand up and walk around for a minute."

"Ok." Katherine said, confused. She then stood up and walked around for a little bit.

"Ok, come lay back down." Rebekah told her.

Katherine then laid back down. Rebekah did all the pre-ultrasound stuff again, and then the baby was on the screen again. Or should I say the _babies_ were on the screen again. Because the next thing I knew Rebekah was saying "Katherine? Elena? When Katherine stood up and walked around the baby moved and now I can see more. Or should I say the _babies_ moved. You guys are having twins."

"What did I tell you?" Damon asked, proud of himself.

Katherine sat there in a moment of shock and then said, "That I was going to have twins."

I wondered when he had said that. The only time would've been when Katherine dragged him to New York. I'd have to ask him later. He must of just said it as a joke. And now it was true. I was going to have twins.

Katherine then said, "I can't believe this. Seeing them there, on the screen. It's so incredible. They're right there." She paused. "They're right here." She said as she touched her stomach.

After that we all sat there in a moment of shock. Eventually Katherine started talking again. "They're right here. And they're mine."

"I think you mean that they're _mine_." I said. I'd never even thought of the possibility of having twins and now it was happening.

"You know what Elena?" She asked.

"What?"

"Before I totally just wanted to get this whole thing over with." She then glanced at the screen. "But seeing them up there. It feels so much more real. And I think I want to raise them."

"Well you know what?" I said angrily. "You said that you would not take care of this child, so I said I would so we wouldn't _die_. And then I started to get used to the idea. I was even exited. So you have no right to tell me _no_."

"I do like fights." Klaus said. "But you girls should really calm down.

Katherine then went on a rant. "You know what? No. Klaus, you can't tell me what to do. You did that the last time I was human and you aren't going to do it this time. And Elena, these are _my_ children. Ok? Not yours. They're mine and Damon's."

"Damon hates you!" I almost screamed. "Have you ever heard the quote by Johnny Depp about loving people?" I asked. "It goes like this: 'If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.' And guess what. I'm the second."

"Really? When was the last time he told you he loved you?" Katherine asked.

"What's the point in this?" I asked.

"Just when?"

After thinking about it I said, "On Wednesday."

"That's interesting. Then I believe you're the second. He told me he loved me last night."

I turned to Damon. "You saw her last night?"

"I was in the woods!" Damon said defensively. "I just happened to see her."

I was about to ask him why he said 'I love you' then, but then I realized something. "You were in the woods last night?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, I just said that." He said.

"Are the reason those poor innocent people, Melissa and Adam, are in the hospital?" I asked.

"I don't know anybody named Melissa or Adam." Damon said.

"Last night did you attack a guy- a high schooler, brown hair, blue eyes? Or a girl- about twenty four, red hair?" I asked.

"Possibly." He said.

"What happened to having a low profile?" I yelled.

Katherine then said, "Sorry to interrupt your little blood problem here, but if you think that's bad then listen to this. Not only did he attack those people, but he told me he loved twice, made out with me both times, and one of those times was when he said that it was twins by the way. And what else?" She paused. "Oh yeah, that's right. He took me to New York and partied, and then came back here and lied to you about it."

I looked at Damon. "Is all that true?" I asked.

"Can we talk about this at home Elena?" He asked.

"So it is true." I said. He just stood there in silence. "Caroline? Can we get out of here?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." She said. We then started to walk outside.

"I'll see you later Damon." I said.

I then heard him say, "I love you Elena. Not her. You're right. You're the second person. Not her." But I couldn't deal with him right now so I kept walking. "I love you." He said again.

**Ok, so I lied. This chapter was a lot longer, not a little longer. But I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Please review what you thought! Was that a breakup? Will Elena forgive him? Is it Delena forever? And how mad will Damon be at Katherine? And what's Elena going to do? She has no where to go. And its twins! What do you think about that? Comment your thoughts!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is Elena's point of view. I hope you like it! **

After Caroline and I got into the car Caroline asked, "Where do you want to go?"

"I want to go home." I said. "But I know I can't. Damon will be there." I paused. "I can't believe he did that to me. And then he lied about it. What was he thinking?"

Caroline almost answered my question but then I said, "Don't answer that. And how could I have been so stupid to not see that he was falling for Katherine?"

Caroline opened her mouth again but I said, "Don't answer that either."

"Why don't we just go for a drive?" Caroline suggested. "It'll give you some time to think."

"Yeah. That's sounds great. Thanks Car." I said.

She then drove off. While she drove I thought. My first issue that I needed to solve was where was I going to stay? But before I could think of any solutions I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in Caroline's car that was parked in an unfamiliar parking lot.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked.

"Three or four hours." Caroline said.

"I'm sorry Caroline. You could've woken me up. You didn't just have to sit here."

"No, it's fine. Trust me. You looked like you needed the sleep and I had my phone and a charger." She smiled.

"Thanks Car."

"Back to Mystic Falls?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Where are we?"

"Whatever town is tinier then mystic falls and to the west." She laughed.

As we drove back I thought about where I could stay. I couldn't stay with Damon obviously. I couldn't stay with Caroline because she was staying with Klaus and that was so close to Katherine. Bonnie was gone. Stefan was in the same house as Damon so that was a no. Who else was there? I could ask Tyler but he was who knows where. The only person I could think of was Matt.

"Do you think Matt would be ok with me staying with him?" I asked Caroline.

"Probably." She said. "I think he's working right now but you could text him and I'll bet he'll answer on his break."

I then got out my phone and texted him, 'Hey, by any chance could I stay at your house for a little while? I'll explain later.'

Surprisingly and luckily he texted right back, 'Sure. I get off work in about an hour. Meet me at the end of my shift?'

'Sure' I replied. 'Thanks so much'.

'No problem' he texted back. 'See you soon.'

"He says I can." I told Caroline.

"Great." She said. "We'll be there in about five minutes."

The next five minutes went by very fast and we were at the grill before I knew it.

Caroline pulled up in front of the restaurant. "Thanks for driving me around Car." I said.

"No problem. If you need anything call me." She said.

"Thanks." I then got out of the car and went inside.

Matt was working the bar so I took a seat at it. "Hey Elena. So why do you need a place to stay?" When I didn't respond right away he added, "Did Damon finally break up with you and you want me back?" But he said it as a joke.

"Kind of the opposite." I said. "I broke up with him."

"Oh." He said, shocked. "I'm sorry, I wouldn't of said that if I had known."

"It's ok." I told him.

"Well my shift is over soon so we can go over to my place and talk if you want to." He told me.

"Thanks." I said.

"For now can I get you anything?" He asked.

"How about one of whatever your favorites is." I said.

"Coming right up."

As I waited I looked around the grill. There was a couple and two families but that was it. Business was slow tonight.

Matt handed me my drink and I said, "Thanks."

"Don't you want to know what it is?" He asked.

"Not really." I said.

As I drank my drink one of the families left and as they walked out Stefan walked in. What was he doing here?

He came over and sat next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Am I not allowed to come here? It's a public place the last time I checked." Stefan said to annoy me. After ordering a drink he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" Referring to my fight with Damon.

"With you? Not really." I said, finishing my drink.

"It'll make you feel better." He said.

Matt then handed him his drink and asked me if I wanted another.

"Could I just have a water?" I asked.

"Coming right up." He said.

Then I turned to Stefan. "Last time I checked we weren't exactly friends."

The other family walked out and as they walked out Adam walked in.

"Oh no." I said, quickly turning around.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"That guy! He has a crush on me and I am definitely not in the mood for him to come over here and flirt with me."

"Oh." Is all Stefan said.

"Here's your water." Matt said as he set a water down in front of me.

As I took a sip Adam sat down on the other side of me.

"Hey there Elena." He said.

"Aren't you a little young to be at a bar?" I asked him.

"Aren't you a little young and pregnant?" He asked.

"I'm drinking water." I said.

"Who said I wasn't going to?" He asked.

"Well why else would you sit at the bar?" I asked.

"I could be asking you the same thing." He said.

I almost said, 'I guess so' when I realized I had an excuse. "Stefan's drinking and I'm with him. This is Stefan by the way. Stefan, this is Adam."

"Hi Adam." Stefan said.

"Hi Stefan." Adam said as he looked at Stefan. He then asked, "So are you Elena's boyfriend?"

"Add and ex in there and the answer is yes." Stefan said.

"Oh." Adam said. "Then why are you guys here together?"

"Friends now." I said.

"More like future she's my future sister in law." Stefan said.

"You're marrying his brother?" Adam asked. "After you dated him?" When I didn't answer right away he said, "I'm sorry. I'm invading. You don't have to answer that."

"No it's fine." Stefan said.

"And I'm not sure about that after today." I mumbled.

Matt then came up and asked Adam what he wanted.

"I'll just have a water." He said.

"How much longer Matt?" I asked.

"About a half hour." He said.

I then turned to Adam and asked, "So how long do you think you'll be staying in Mystic Falls?"

But what happened next was all a blur. I felt someone or something behind me snap my neck and I instantly fell to the ground, unconscious.

When I was conscious again it was Adam that was saying, "Elena? Elena, are you ok?"

I sat up and said, "Yeah. I'll be ok. What happened?"

"I'm not sure. All the sudden you and Stefan were unconscious." He told me, but I was sure he was lying. Someone had snapped my neck. "Stefan's still unconscious."

"Adam? What really happened?" I asked, ignoring the fact that Stefan was unconscious. He'd probably gotten his neck snapped too, meaning he would be fine.

The look he had on his face told me it had to do with the supernatural so I said, "You can tell me Adam. I know that I should be dead right now, and you know it too, so why don't you explain to me what happened, and I'll explain to you why I'm alive. Fair enough?" Then I realized that he should still be in the hospital but I let the go for the moment.

For a minute he didn't respond, showing he was thinking about my deal. I guess he decided that it was a good deal because he said, "It was all really weird. Stefan snapped your neck all the sudden."

"Wait. _Stefan_ snapped my neck?" I asked, confused. Then why was he unconscious?

"Yeah. And then this black smokey stuff came out of his mouth."

"Just like in my dream." I said in shock.

"You had a dream about this?" He asked.

"After that did the black smoke start to surround me?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Yeah." He said.

I was confused. In my dream after the black smoke surrounded me I died. So why was I alive? Or as alive as a vampire could be.

"What happened after that?" I asked Adam.

"I can't explain it." He said.

"Can you try?" I asked.

"Well Stefan snapped your neck and you fell to the ground unconscious. Then the black smoke started to come out of his mouth and surround you, so I put my hand out in front of me and I thought about something good and then there was a bright light. And then when I opened my eyes after the light Stefan was lying on the ground unconscious too." He explained.

The story didn't really make sense, but it sounded like Adam somehow had stopped Stefan from killing me.

Then Stefan sat up and asked, "What happened? And why am I at the grill?" I understood why he was asking what had happened but why didn't he know he was at the grill?

Adam explained what had happened and then I asked him, "What's the last thing you remember?" I asked him.

"I was in my car heading back from the blood bank in Georgia." He said.

"Why were you at a blood bank in Georgia?" Adam asked. "And how are you alive Elena?"

"Hang on." I told Adam. Then I turned back to Stefan and asked, "What's today's date?" Because he had been going to Georgia for blood a couple days before I met Adam. And he would of been coming back the same time I had my dream.

"August 15, 2013." He said. "Why Elena?" He asked. "You're creeping me out."

"Today's the 17th." I said. Then I asked, "What's the status on my relationship with Damon?"

"You're going to have a kid together." He said.

"How many kids?" I asked.

"One." He said. "But seriously Elena. What's going on?"

Then I turned to Adam. "Could we have a minute alone?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll just go to the bathroom." He said before walking off towards the bathroom.

"Ok listen Stefan. Today's the 17. And about twenty minutes ago we were talking about how Damon and I had a fight earlier. And since you knew about the fight then you also should've known that Katherine is having twins. That means two kids. Not one."

"So you're saying I basically missed the past two days somehow?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. "I'm staying at Matt's house. Maybe you should come over and we can figure this all out."

Adam must of just came back out because he said, "If you guys are going to figure this out I want to be there."

Stefan and I glanced at each other. The guy did deserve to know. It had to do with him. And he could probably help since he was the only one that was conscious the whole time, except for Matt who was probably still in the back somewhere. And the couple that was sitting at their table looking like they had just seen a ghost.

Wait. The couple. I wasn't sure what they saw but it was probably best if they forgot. I gave Stefan a look that said 'distract Adam'.

I walked over to the couple and compelled them to forget, leave, and go home, and while I did I heard Stefan saying to Adam, "I guess you can come."

I walked back over to them to see that Matt had come back out. We explained to Matt about what Adam had seen and that we needed to go to his house to figure it out.

"I would love to help you guys figure it out but I just have a little apartment since my mom left." He said.

"How about my place?" Adam suggested. "I mean Jamie and Ms. Wilson are there but they probably won't mind."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Ok well if you don't mind I'm going to close the grill and go home. You don't really need me? Do you?" Matt asked.

"We'd love the help but if you want to go home then go." I told him.

"Ok, thanks Elena." He said.

"Bye Matt." I said.

"Bye." He said back.

Stefan, Adam, and I then went outside and we decided Adam would take his car and I would ride with Stefan.

As soon as we got into the car I got a text from Caroline asking how I was doing. I replied, 'Haven't really been thinking about it. Meet me at Jamie's house. Big news and big mystery. See you in ten?' She replied back that she would be there.

Stefan and I discussed whether or not to tell Adam about vampires. I mean there wasn't any other way to explain why I wasn't dead. And the guy did get attacked by one. Which reminded me to ask him why was already out of the hospital.

When we got there Caroline and Adam were already inside.

We went inside and found Caroline and Adam in the living room.

I sat down on the couch next to Caroline but Stefan said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to go say hi to Abby and Jamie."

"They're upstairs I think." Adam said.

"Thanks." Stefan said and went upstairs. I knew he was really going to go tell them that we were going to tell Adam about vampires though. We had discussed it in the car.

"Ok so what happened?" Caroline asked.

"I think we should wait until Stefan comes back." I said.

"Ok." She said. "You ok?"

"It was off my mind until you brought it up again." I said.

"Sorry." She said. "I'll stop bringing it up."

"Thanks." I said.

Then Stefan, Jamie, and Abby came into the living room and sat down.

Abby started, "Adam we need to tell you some things before we can move forward."

"Ok." He said. "What kinds of things?"

"This is going to be hard to understand Adam but we need you to listen to it all and then ask questions." Stefan said.

"Ok. I can do that." He told us.

"You also need to know that this town is special. Ok?"

"Ok." He said confused.

"You should also know this stuff has been around for thousands of years." Stefan said.

"Well I'll start the actual explaining." I said. "Everyone in this room right now except you and Jamie is a vampire. No, we do not sparkle in the sun. We turn to ashes unless wearing a special ring like the ones I, Stefan, Caroline, and Abby are wearing. We need blood to live but we do our best not to kill people. And we are immortal." I paused. "I think that pretty much covers it."

"I have something to add." Caroline said. "You become a vampire when you die with vampire blood in you. And you can die from wood on your heart."

"I'll also add something and explain something." Abby said. "Those rings that Elena was talking about, those were just ordinary rings until a witch casted a spell on them. Unlike vampires, witches do not live any longer than a normal human unless they cast a spell on themselves to live longer. And you are a witch because your mother or father was one also. Which is why Bonnie was a witch before she died."

"Because you were one?" Adam asked and Abby nodded.

"Werewolves work the same way." Stefan said. "Kind of. If one of your parents is a werewolf or has a werewolf gene then you also have the gene. With the gene you have the potential to become a werewolf. All you have to do is kill someone and on the full moon you turn into a wolf. Werewolves, like witches, live the same length as a human. If a werewolf were to bite a vampire then that vampire will die."

"Unless that vampire drinks blood from the original hybrid." Caroline said. "There is only one original hybrid, but many hybrids. The original hybrid is named Klaus. A hybrid is half vampire and half werewolf. They have the ability to not change on a full moon, unlike werewolves. To become a hybrid you must already be a werewolf. Then, instead of dying with vampire blood in your system like you do to become a vampire, you die with doppelgänger blood in your system."

Then I said, "A doppelgänger is someone who looks just like you, and you already know that probably. However when we say doppelgänger we are talking about two people. One of those people is myself, but since I am a vampire the blood in me won't work for a werewolf to become a hybrid. The blood must come from a human doppelgänger. And at the moment our human doppelgänger is Katherine. The one you saw at the grill. Not me."

"So there's not an inside joke?" Adam asked.

"Not unless you consider vampires, witches, werewolves, hybrids, and doppelgängers,"

"Oh my!" Caroline joked.

"an inside joke." I finished.

Adam just sat there for a minute, taking all the new information in.

"Wow." He finally said. "And all of this has to do with what happened at the grill?"

"Well the reason Stefan snapping my neck didn't kill me was because I'm a vampire."

"Wait." Caroline said. "Someone still needs to tell me what happened. And why Stefan snapped Elena's neck."

"Adam you explain it." I said.

"We where just sitting there at the bar. And well Stefan snapped her neck and she fell to the ground unconscious. Then this black smoke started to come out of his mouth and surround Elena, so I put my hand out in front of me and I thought about something good and then there was a bright light. And then when I opened my eyes after the light Stefan was lying on the ground unconscious too." He explained.

"And here's the weird part." I said. "Stefan doesn't remember anything since August fifteenth, which is the same night I had a dream about being chased in the woods by him. And then in the dream black smoke came out of his mouth and surrounded me, killing me."

"That is really weird." Caroline said. "I have no clue what that means."

"Do you have any clue?" Stefan asked Abby.

"No clue at all." She said.

"Well how about this." Caroline said. "I'll take Stefan to Klaus' tonight and watch him to make sure nothing weird happens again. We'll also ask Klaus if he knows anything and look through all the books he has. And then in the morning we could meet at Stefan's house and look through the books there."

"Sure Caroline. That sounds great." I said.

"Wait." Adam said. "You know Klaus? The original hybrid?"

"Yeah." I said. "And to be honest, he's a real pain in the ass."

"Hey!" Caroline said. "That's my boyfriend you're talking about."

"You're dating someone who's over a thousand years old?" Adam asked.

"We can explain the rest later." I said.

"Well I'm going to go to bed." Abby said.

"I'm going to too." Jamie said.

And with that they both went upstairs.

"Ugh." I said. "Now I have to go over to Matt's, and I'll probably have to wake him up, since that's the only place I have to go."

"You could stay here." Adam said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course." He said.

"Thanks." I told him. "It means a lot."

I said bye to Caroline and Stefan and then they left.

"Well I guess I should show you where the guest room is." He said. "Follow me." So I followed him.

We came to the guest room and Adam said, "Sorry about the mess." Referring to the open suitcase with clothes lying around it and an unmade bed.

"Is this where you're sleeping?" I asked. "Because I can just sleep on the couch."

"No really it's fine." He said.

"No. I will definitely sleep on the couch. I'll be fine."

After arguing for a minute I finally won and we walked downstairs.

"I'll be right back." He said.

"Ok."

While he was gone I looked around the living room. It was exactly the same as it was the last time I was here, which was with Bonnie.

He came back soon with two mugs in his hands.

"You didn't have to make anything." I said.

"No, no. It's fine." He said as he sat down next to me on the couch.

He then handed me one and said, "Besides, my hot chocolate is amazing."

"Well thank you." I said.

As we drank our hot chocolate he said, "So Caroline is dating someone who's a thousand years older than her."

"Yeah." I said. "But he looks not much older then I do."

"And exactly how old are you?"

"I was born in 1992. Probably only a year or two before you." I then explained, "I was just recently turned into a vampire."

"What about Caroline?" He asked.

"Her too."

"And Abby? And Stefan?"

"Abby- yes. Stefan- no. He was turned into a vampire in 1864 along with his brother, Damon, by Katherine."

"But I thought you said Katherine was a human." He said, confused.

"Katherine had a baby in 1492 and that's why I was born." I said. "However, Klaus wanted to kill her so she killed herself, but turned into a vampire. Recently though she took this cure to become human again."

"So you can become human again once you're a vampire?" He asked.

"No. There's only one cure and Katherine took it." I explained.

"Oh." He said. "So is there an original vampire like there's an original hybrid?"

"There were seven." I said. "But only three are still alive."

"Can you tell me about them?" He asked.

"I guess." I said. "A long time ago, here in Mystic Falls there was a family. There were all human and there were six kids. One died from an attack so their mother came up with a way to protect them from anymore attacks. This way was to turn them into what we call vampires. First she turned her husband, Mikael, who is dead now. She then turned her five children. Kol and Fin are dead now also, but Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus are still alive."

"Two things." He said. "First, I thought you said seven. That was six. And second, I thought Klaus was the original hybrid."

"Well, recently there was a guy in town who we all knew and his wife was actually my mom. But that's besides the point. His name was Alaric and Esther, who was the mom of the original vampire family, turned him, making him an original. However he died afterwards. And as for Klaus, he is both. His mom had cheated on his dad, making him part werewolf but a witch locked that side of him. Then he had to go through this whole ritual, that I actually died in along with my aunt, to become a hybrid." I said.

"Elena?" He asked. "Can you tell me about yourself? Because you seem confusing. You said your mom was Alaric's wife. So Alaric wasn't your dad?"

"Do you really want to know about me?" I said.

"I have since the moment I met you." He said. He then leaned forward and put his lips against mine.

**So? What do you think? Will Elena kiss him back? Or will she pull away? And what's up with Stefan? And what did Adam do with his hand? Comment what you thought and check back on Monday for more!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know some of you have been asking for Katherine's point of view so half of this chapter will be in her view. However the first half is in Damon's. I hope you like it! **

The whole ride home from the ultrasound I thought about how stupid I had been. Why had I taken Katherine to New York? And why had I kissed her and told her I loved her? Because I was stupid and wasn't thinking.

When I got home I wasn't surprised to see that Elena wasn't there. I definitely deserved it.

I walked into Stefan's room where he was sitting at his desk writing in his diary. I figured he would want to know what happened at the ultrasound so I made fun of his diary while doing it.

"If I had a diary what would I write?" I questioned as a rhetorical question.

"It's a journal." He argued, just as he had for the past 100 years or so.

"Dear Diary," I started. "Today was Katherine's first ultrasound. I got the the ultrasound and it seemed like a happy occasion. I held Elena's hand while we saw our baby on the screen. Then Elijah had to go and point out that the baby looked like an alien because he saw three arms. Then Rebekah, who is suddenly a doctor, told Katherine to walk around so the baby would move and when Katherine laid back down and then Rebekah looked at the screen and told us it was twins. What did I feel? I felt shocked. Amazed. But most of all I was asking myself how I was going to take care of two kids. I had been nervous enough about one. And then Katherine interrupted my thoughts and told us that she wanted to keep the kids. Then before I knew it Katherine was telling Elena every single bad thing about me. Like how I had taken her to New York. And how Katherine and I had kissed. And how I attacked those people. And how I said 'I love you' to Katherine. Then Elena and I yelled at each other and out the door she went with Caroline."

For a minute Stefan didn't say anything while it sunk in. Finally he responded with, "Even though the beginning part was an insult, being your brother I think I'm obligated to cheer you up."

"And how are you going to do that?" I asked him. "I feel like how I felt when I found Katherine hadn't been in the tomb but never looked for me. Except a million times worse."

Stefan then closed his diary, put it away, stood up, and replied, "Then follow me."

I then followed him downstairs and into the kitchen. He told me to have a seat so I did.

For the next hour Stefan let me use him as my own personal bar tender. He made me drinks that I had never even heard of before. At first Stefan and I complained about Elena but then I started naming off all the reasons that I was dumb. I shouldn't of taken Katherine to New York. I shouldn't of lied to Elena. I shouldn't of kissed Katherine. I shouldn't of done so many things that I had done. And Stefan listened to everything I had to say.

Towards the end of the hour that he spent making me drinks I told him, "Thanks." After a pause I added, "I think I'm going to take a nap. I need a break."

I then went upstairs and within seconds of laying down I was asleep.

When I woke up later it was already dark outside. I wandered around the house looking for Stefan. He was no where to be found so I looked for Jeremy and eventually found him in his room.

"Jeremy can I ask you something?" I questioned him as I stood in the doorway.

"Usually I would say no but considering the events of your day I suppose you deserve an answer." He stated.

"Wait, you know what happened?" I asked.

"Stefan told me me when you were sleeping." He replied.

"Speaking of Stefan where is he?" I asked Jeremy.

"A little while ago he said he was going to go to the grill." He paused. "Anyways what's your question?"

"How do I get Elena back?" I asked plainly.

"Damon this is my sister, why are you asking me? We all know that I don't really like you."

"Even though you don't like me you are her sister. Which is exactly why you should know how to get her back." I stated.

"Well you messed up pretty badly." He said.

"Yeah. I know that." I sneered. "But how do I get her back?"

And that was when Katherine walked in and interjected the conversation.

"Here's an idea. You don't." She said with a smirk.

"Katherine why don't you just leave us alone for once?" Jeremy begged.

"Now that wouldn't be any fun. Would it?" She beamed.

"Why are you here Katherine?" I asked.

"I'm here to talk." She replied.

"To who and about what?" Jeremy asked.

"Damon and that's none of your business." She said.

"Fine then." Jeremy muttered before leaving the room.

**Katherine's Point of View**

"What do you want Katherine?" Damon asked annoyed.

"A couple different things actually. I figured that you probably want to yell at me so we might as well get that over with." I said.

"You're damn right I want to yell at you!" He shouted. "You knew that Elena wasn't suppose to know about New York or us kissing or me telling you that I love you." He paused. "Which I don't by the way. I have no clue what I was thinking." Another pause. "She also wasn't suppose to know that I attacked those people in the woods."

"Speaking of those people you attacked in the woods, they're both going to live." I said.

"Well that was the idea. I made sure that they would live." He said with his classic Damon grin.

"Well one of two things happened. One, you did too well of a job making sure they would live because one is already out of the hospital. Or two, one of them has some sort of supernatural powers that allows them to heal quickly and and fight off Demons." I explained. "And knowing what I know I'm going with option number two."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Damon asked me.

"You know the brown haired kid that you attacked?" I asked.

"Yeah." He paused. "What about him?"

"Well the doctors said he would be out of the hospital after a week. It's been a day and he's out and about stopping demons and kissing your girlfriend. Or ex-girlfriend. I'm not really sure on that status at the moment."

At first he just stood there with a shocked look on his face. I wasn't sure if it was because there was a new guy with supernatural powers or if it was because his girlfriend was already out kissing people.

"Ok. I have a couple questions." He said.

"Ok. Ask away." I insisted.

"One, what's this guys name?"

"Adam. Adam Hampton."

"As in the Hampton hotel? Or as in the Hamptons in New York?" He asked me.

"Neither, as far as I know, but it might as well be the second. Ever since his rich parents died the kid has been filthy rich and probably does vacation in the Hamptons. When his parents died he went to live with his grandparents in the same city that Jamie and Abby use to live in. That's where he met Jamie and they became friends. So now he's in town trying to give them emotional support because of Bonnie's death." I informed him.

"How do you know all this?" He asked.

"I keep track of new people in town." I explained.

"And what do you mean he's fighting demons?" He asked as his second question.

"Oh this is an interesting story." I told him. "I think you'll like it."

"Just tell the story Katherine." He insisted.

"Well earlier at the grill your brother and girlfriend were talking and Mr. Hampton walks in and sits next to Elena. They have a small conversation and then black smoke comes out of Stefan's mouth and surrounds Elena who is unconscious by the way. Then Adam some how stops Stefan and saves the day. Then when Stefan woke up he couldn't remember anything from the past couple of days. The only pieces of the puzzle I have are the black smoke and lack of memory but I'm pretty sure that a demon had possessed him."

"Hang on. You're telling me that demons are real?"

"Yup." I said.

"You act as if you've dealt with one before." He said.

"Who said I hadn't?" I replied.

"And your saying Adam defeated the demon?"

"Yeah." I responded.

"So he's supernatural?" Damon asked.

"Definitely supernatural." I reported. "The last time I dealt with a demon a witch helped me. She said that the best she could do was imprison the body it was in until he died because there was only one creature out there that could defeat demons and it wasn't witches."

"So Adam is whatever creature the witch told you about?" He wondered.

"Yes." I said.

"Well what was the creature called? And what are they capable of?" He asked me.

"I don't know. She never told me what they were called and that they are very dangerous."

"Well that's helpful." Damon sighed.

"Anymore questions?" I asked.

"Yeah. One more." He said. "What is this creature doing kissing Elena?"

"First of all just call him Adam. How would you like it if people called you creature?"

"Fine. What was Adam doing kissing Elena?" He re-worded his sentence.

"Well he obviously likes her. Not only did he kiss her but he's basically been all over her flirting since he's come to town."

"He has? Why didn't Elena tell me?" Damon said, shocked.

"Looks like you haven't been the only one keeping secrets." I smirked.

I then picked up my phone and started texting.

"Who are you texting?" Damon asked me.

"Elena." I told him.

"Why?"

"Because I have some things to discuss with her so I want to meet up with her." I paused. "You should too. It seems like you guys have some things to talk about."

It was silent for a minute but the I said, "Well I'm off." And then I kissed him and left.

**Damon's Point of View**

After Katherine left I had a lot to think about. Like how she kissed me again. And how a demon had possessed Stefan. But the thing that I had in mind when I feel asleep was Adam Hampton and how I hated him for flirting with Elena but being thankful because he saved her.

**So what do you guys think that Damon will do now that he knows Elena and Adam kissed? And what does Katherine want to discuss with Elena? Also I need some help. What gender should the babies be? Should they both be girls or both boys or one of each? Also for the next chapter I need a total of 60 reviews so please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**So I've decided on the genders and names for the babies thanks to your reviews! This chapter is Elena's point of view. I hope you like it!**

He then leaned forward and put his lips against mine.

I pulled away and he immediately apologized. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of done that."

"No, no." I said quickly. "It's fine. Uh, what was your question again?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I just want to know more about you." He told me.

"Kissing and telling you about myself. That sounds like a date." I joked. He just chuckled so I continued, "Well what do you want to know?"

"I want to know how you got here. I want to know how Elena got to where she is today." He replied as he grabbed a pillow off the couch and laid down on the floor.

"Well I was born in Mystic Falls on June 22nd, 1992. Then when I was two my brother Jeremy was born. I went to elementary school here. That's when I met Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, and Caroline. We went through elementary school and middle school together. Then in high school I started going out with Matt. Then one summer we were at a party and I wanted to go home so I called my parents to pick me up. Then on the way home the car went of the bridge and my parents died. That summer was really hard for Jeremy and I but our Aunt Jenna came to live with us which made it a little easier. Then I broke up with Matt. Then Stefan moved into town and we started going out. Then that was when my life really was weird. A lot of things have happened since then. Like I found out I was adopted."

"You were?" He asked

"Yeah. My real mother's name was Isobel. And she happened to be a vampire that was turned by Damon. But she ended up dying. And then my real dad is actually my uncle. But he died sacrificing himself for me so I could live."

"Wow. You had four parents and they all died?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah. Then my aunt started dating Alaric. Who was Isobel's husband before she got turned."

"Small world." He commented.

"And then my Aunt Jenna died because Klaus killed her through a sacrifice to turn himself into a hybrid. He also killed me in the sacrifice along with a werewolf but Bonnie did her magic so I lived."

"He wasn't always a hybrid?" Adam asked.

"No, not always. And then Alaric died because he was linked to me on a different occasion but I ended up living." I told him.

"Losing all those people must be tough." He said.

"It is. And then of course you know Bonnie died. I still remember her telling me she was a witch. You know it's really weird. It seems like everyone I know is supernatural except for one person. I mean Bonnie was a witch, Caroline is a vampire, Tyler is a hybrid, and even my own brother was a vampire hunter. And then there's Matt."

"The guy that was working at the grill earlier?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, him. I feel bad for him. I mean here we all are, living forever and he's not going to. And his sister was a vampire before she died. But sometimes I can't help but be jealous. I mean he has the opportunity to live out his life, be a human, have a family."

"I think I get what you mean." He said.

"Anyways, before I knew they were all supernatural, except for Bonnie, the first supernatural thing happened. And that was this tomb that was out in the woods. There were all these vampires in it from 1864. It's a long story but we ended up taking them out. It seems like ever since my parents car went off of the bridge my life has just been one long story."

"Are there parts that stick out more then others?" He asked me.

"Well there are some parts that you should probably know." I paused. "Like Klaus has two siblings that are still alive and that live here in town. Rebekah and Elijah are their names. They're both original vampires. And that means they're harder to kill. You should probably also know that recently Tyler, that guy I was talking about that's a hybrid, he was-" I paused. "What's the word? Banished I guess. He was banished by Klaus, so we don't know when or if he's coming back."

"Klaus does seem like a pain in the ass." He joked.

I smiled. "He is."

"Anyways, continue." Adam told me.

"I was also turned into a vampire more recently."

"How?" He asked.

"Well," I started. "Meredith, she works at the hospital, and she had given me vampire blood and I hadn't realized it. And then Matt and I were in the car and for some reason Rebekah was standing in the middle of the road on the bridge so Matt swerved so he wouldn't hit her and then the car went off the bridge. Underwater Matt went unconscious but I didn't. Then Stefan came to save me but I made him save Matt instead. Then I woke up in the hospital to find out I was a vampire."

"Wow." Is all he said in response.

"Then another thing that's happened recently is why I told you that I'm pregnant."

"Wait. You aren't pregnant then?" He asked confused.

"No." I said. "Vampires can't have kids. Well you know that doppelgängers are special, right?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Well at the moment Katherine and I are the doppelgängers. But once a doppelgänger is turned into a vampire the blood is no longer useful to Klaus because it doesn't work to make hybrids. And once I got turned there was no way for Klaus to have another doppelgänger because I couldn't have kids. But then Katherine took the cure that turns you back into a human and now he has another human doppelgänger. So Klaus really wants his doppelgänger blood line to continue so he told Katherine to have kids. The problem was that she didn't want kids and she didn't want Klaus to take care of them because he's not a very caring person. So, I got put with the job of taking care of the child once it was born. Then earlier today we were at the first ultrasound to see the baby that I would be taking care of with my boyfriend Damon."

"Who's Damon again?" Adam asked.

"He's a vampire and Stefan's older brother." I explained. "And so today we found out that Katherine's having twins. But then Katherine decided that she wanted to keep the twins."

"Wow." He said as he sat up.

"And then I got mad at her so she started yelling at me and then Damon and I got into this big fight and now I can't stay with him, and I can't stay with Caroline because she lives in the same house as Katherine and I can't stand her, and I can't stay with Stefan because he lives with Damon. And so I'm staying here. That's how Elena Gilbert got here." I said almost in tears.

"Hey. It's ok. It's all going to be ok." Adam comforted me as he came back and sat on the couch next to me.

"Thanks." I told him as I wiped away a tear. "I just don't know what to do."

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want." He said.

"Thanks." I responded with a smile.

For a second we just looked into each others eyes. His eyes were that beautifully brilliant shade of blue that I remembered from the first time I saw him in the woods. Then I leaned forward and so did he and before I knew it we were kissing.

This time I actually paid attention to the kiss, to his soft lips against mine, but before I knew it he pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "Again."

"No, no. It's fine." I argued. "I was, uh, ready that time." I had really just needed a distraction from thinking about Damon.

"Well it's late." He said. "Why don't you go upstairs and I'll sleep on the couch."

"No. It's ok. I'll sleep here." I told him.

"No, just go upstairs. I'll be fine." He tried to convince me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure."

"Ok then. I'll see you in the morning." I replied. I then gave him one more kiss to distract myself from thinking about Damon.

When I pulled away I stood up, smiled, and said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said back.

I then went upstairs and got into the bed. That night I fell asleep thinking about Damon.

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. I picked it up to see that Caroline was calling.

"Hi Caroline." I answered sleepily.

I guess because I had just woken up my voice was quiet because she joked, "Are you you whispering so you don't wake up the boy sleeping next to you? And you guys might want to put some clothes on before Stefan and I come pick you up."

"Caroline!" I said louder. "No! Nothing like that happened. And my clothes are on, but why would you come pick me up?"

"Sure they are." She joked again. She then continued, "And because we've already looked at all the books in Klaus' house so we figured that we should look through the books at Stefan's to see if there's anything on black smoke and lack of memory. And whatever Adam did."

"Ok. How long until you're here?" I asked.

"About twenty minutes." She replied. "Does that work?"

"Yeah, of course." I responded.

"But we kind of came to a problem." She told me.

"What now?" I groaned.

"Well we called Damon to ask him if he would either help and not bother you or if he would leave while we looked. He said that he wouldn't bother you but then Katherine over heard and told us she was coming with. I asked her if she even knew what we were doing and she said she didn't care. She must have a reason, I just don't know what." Caroline explained.

I sighed. "Ok, that's fine. I mean it's nothing we can fix."

"Ok. Well I'll see you soon."

"Bye Car." I said.

"Bye." I then hung up and got out of bed. My phone then beeped and I checked it. I had two new texts. One from Caroline and one from Katherine. I checked them as I walked downstairs.

The one from Caroline was from now and said, "so nothing happened last night?"

I responded with, "Tomorrow can we talk?"

After that I checked the message from Katherine that came around one in the morning. It said, "Meet me at Klaus' house tomorrow a little big before lunch time, we'll go out of town for lunch. We need to talk."

I walked into the kitchen where Adam and Jamie where making breakfast.

"Morning Elena." Jamie said.

"Good morning." I told him.

"Want some pancakes?" Adam asked.

"Sure. I would love some. Although I'm thirsty. Jamie does Abby keep any-" I started before he cut me off.

"It's in the refrigerator in the garage."

"Ok I'll be right back." I then walked out of the room but heard some of the conversation between Jamie and Adam.

"What does Abby keep in the fridge outside?" Adams voice asked.

"Blood you idiot." Jamie responded.

I smiled and then pulled out my phone and responded to Katherine. "Ok. Alone?"

Then my phone beeped again. This time it was Caroline. "Sure :) the grill?"

I opened the fridge and grabbed one of the blood bags. I sucked every last bit out and then threw it away in the garbage can in the garage that already had multiple blood bags.

Then my phone beeped again. It was Katherine saying, "yes."

As I walked back inside I responded to Caroline with, "could we go somewhere new?"

Once back in the kitchen I sat down and Adam set the table and then Jamie served us food.

"Thanks for breakfast." I smiled.

"No problem." Jamie and Adam said in sync.

We started eating and then my phone beeped again. I got it out to see it was Caroline.

"Who is it?" Jamie asked.

"Caroline." I responded. "By the way Adam she's going to be here in about ten minutes to pick us up to go look through books to try to figure out what happened last night."

"Ok." He told me.

"Jamie I'm sure you're welcome to come to if you want." I said as I read Caroline's message that asked if we could go to a little café that was just outside of Mystic Falls that we went to when we were little.

"Thanks, but that's ok Elena. I think I'll stay home today." Jamie said.

"Ok." I smiled.

I then responded to Caroline, "sure :)".

We finished breakfast in silence. Then there was a knock on the door and I said, "That's probably Caroline."

"Ok. Do you want to get it and Adam and I will clean up breakfast?" Jamie asked.

"Sure." I said. I then walked to the door and answered it. However it was Stefan, not Caroline.

"Hi Elena. Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah. Adam will be here in a second." I told him.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night." He said.

"For?" I asked, confused.

"We didn't end up getting to talk. And I know that you wanted to." He explained.

"It's ok. It's not your fault. Maybe another time." I suggested.

"Sounds great." He said with a smile. He then gave me a hug, like we had never been mad at each other.

Then Adam walked in and told us he was ready.

We went outside and got into the car. Caroline was driving and Katherine was in the passengers seat, so Stefan, Adam, and I got into the back seat.

"So you're Katherine?" Adam asked.

"The one and only." Katherine smirked.

"Unless I changed my name to Katherine." I joked.

"You guys are _exactly_ the same." Adam remarked.

"Yeah." Katherine said.

"We know." I added.

"However, as I know there used to be another one of you too." Katherine responded.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"Why don't you tell them." Katherine told Adam.

"Oh, well when I was younger I had a twin. We were identical. I was at a friends house when it happened but one day our house caught on fire and my parents and brother didn't make it out." Adam explained. "But how do you know that?"

"I know things." Katherine told him.

How _did_ Katherine know that? "What else do you know?" I asked her.

"Oh I know plenty of things." Katherine said. "Like that two people in this car kissed last night."

"Well I think we know who that is." Stefan commented. I blushed and I'm sure that Adam did too.

"And that the other three people all like a different Mikaelson."

Caroline then commented, "Stefan and Rebekah, huh?"

Stefan then said, "Be quiet Caroline."

"I'm just saying you should talk to her." Stefan have her a look telling her to stop so she changed the subject with, "Look! We're here!"

We all got out of the car and went inside to find Jeremy and Damon in the kitchen eating.

I decided to go upstairs and shower while they finished eating so I did. Once I was out of the shower I found some clean clothes and put them on. After I was dressed I found a suitcase and put all of my clothes and toiletries into it. I then zipped it up and put it by the door. Then I braided my hair since it was wet and would take too long to dry.

I went downstairs and Caroline was saying, "Ok, so do we just look through all the books?"

"What are we even looking for?" Damon asked.

"Anything that mentions something about black smoke and losing memories." Caroline responded.

Katherine then laughed.

"What's funny?" I asked her.

"You guys are researching demons. They posses a person, and while that person is possessed they can't remember anything. Then when the demon attacks somebody they demon will come out of the person, revealing its true from, which looks like black smoke, and try to attack the person. They're usually successful."

"Except for last night." I added.

Caroline was shocked. "You're telling us that a demon possessed Stefan, tried to attack Elena, and somehow Adam stopped the demon."

"Sounds like it." Katherine told her.

"Ok Ms. Know-it-all, what does it take to stop a demon?" Stefan asked.

"I've only dealt with one once before. I went to a witch and she said that even she didn't have enough power to stop it and the best she could do was trap the body it was in until it died." Katherine explained.

"Ok. Did she say what was powerful enough to stop it?" I asked.

"Nope." Damon said. "She just said it was a creature that was supernatural."

"How do you know that Damon?" Jeremy questioned.

"Katherine told me last night." He answered.

I couldn't believe that they'd been together again last night. I figured that since he tried to apologize before I'd left yesterday that he would try to make an effort to get me back, but that obviously wasn't true.

"Wait. You've known about all of this, this whole time?" Stefan asked Katherine.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"So you guys are basically telling me that I'm the one kind of creature that can stop demons?" Adam asked.

"Yes." Katherine answered again.

"Ok, so why don't we look through the books for things that can defeat demons?" Caroline suggested.

"Ok." We all responded.

We started going through books and it was a long time before anyone found anything.

"Guys!" Adam called. "I found something on demons."

We all walked over to where he was standing and he started reading aloud. "Demons are the creatures of hell that can only be defeated by one other creature. The creature that can defeat them are the creatures of heaven, the andeo." He pronounced the last word as if it were spelled on-gee-oh.

"What the hell is an andeo?" Caroline asked.

"A creature of heaven." Damon remarked.

"Yeah, I got that." Caroline responded.

"I'm an andeo?" Adam asked.

"That's what it says." Stefan replied.

"Does it say anything about the andeos?" I asked.

Adam looked at the book and then reported, "Just that they defeat demons and are creatures of heaven."

"Well that's helpful." Jeremy sighed.

I figured that since Katherine wasn't giving us information earlier I asked, "Katherine you don't know anything, do you?"

"If I did I would of said it already." She answered.

"Well I guess that's enough research for today." Caroline said.

"Good." I replied. "Because I am worn out."

Stefan, Damon, and Jeremy then walked off to their rooms leaving Caroline, Katherine, Adam, and myself.

"I guess I'm driving." Caroline stated.

"I'll meet you guys in the car in a minute. I just need to grab something real quick." I told them.

"Ok." Caroline responded and then the three of them went out to the car.

I went to Damon's room to grab my suitcase, but just my luck he was there and ready to talk to me.

"Elena can we talk?" He asked.

"Not now." I told him.

"Then when Elena?" Not good. He only used my name like that when he was mad at me. "You can't put me off forever just because you found a new guy to kiss and spend the night with."

"I didn't sleep with him if that's what you're trying to say!" I yelled. "And the kiss- if you really want to know, that was to distract myself from thinking about you."

"Oh whatever Ele-" he stopped himself. "Wait. Really?" A pause. "So you don't like him?"

"Yeah. I mean no. I mean yes, I was distracting myself from you and no, I don't like him. But here you are yelling at me and not trying a single bit to apologize." I muttered.

"I'm sorry Elena." He started. "It's only been a day and you have no idea how much I've missed you." He then leaned in and kissed me, but I pulled away. "Can we talk?"

"Not now. They're waiting out in the car for me." I explained.

"But you could stay here tonight." He argued.

"I'm not ready for that Damon." I figured that Katherine and I and Caroline and I could meet at the same place tomorrow so I might as well invite Damon too, so I suggested, "How about you meet me at the little café just west of here tomorrow, a little after lunch?"

"I'll see you then." He smiled.

I then grabbed my suitcase and walked out the door and to the car.

The car ride was pretty silent but eventually we got to Jamie's house.

"Thanks for the ride Car." I told her.

"Yeah, thanks." Adam added.

"No problem. See you tomorrow Elena." She reminded me.

"See you tomorrow." I responded.

Caroline and Katherine then drove off and Adam and I went inside.

"Crazy day, huh?" Adam asked.

To me the day had seemed pretty normal but Adam had _just_ found out yesterday about this new supernatural world and now he was a part of it.

"Some days are like that." I told him with a smile.

"Elena?" He asked.

"Yes?" I said putting my suitcase next to the wall.

"Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Sure." I told him.

"How about you pick a movie and I'll make popcorn?" He suggested.

"Sounds great, but we never had lunch and it's past dinner time." I told him.

"Ok, new idea." He said. "Would you like to make dinner with me and then watch a movie?"

"That sounds even better." I smiled and then we walked into the kitchen together.

Abby and Jamie must of been out somewhere because for the rest of the night it was just Adam and I.

We cooked this delicious pasta. Then we made wonderful brownies. Then we picked out a movie and made popcorn. We sat on the couch together, ate popcorn, and watched Titanic. It made me cry. I must of been really worn out though because I fell asleep there, not next to Adam, but in his arms. It was probably one of the best nights I'd had in a while.

**So did you like this chapter? Comment what you thought! I'll update once I get a total of 72 reviews. Also, I do have the next couple of chapters planned out but if you guys have any ideas please review the story or p.m. me because the story could change depending on what you say! Also does Elena like Adam?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I would just like to say thanks for the reviews everyone! They mean so much! Also I know that some of you guys want Katherine's point of view, so a chapter soon will be in her view, but this chapter is in ****Elena's point of view. Also the next chapter will be in Adam's point of view. I hope you like this chapter!**

I woke up Monday morning curled up next to Adam. I somehow didn't fall off the couch in the middle of the night. I tried to move because I was in a really uncomfortable spot, but I guess Adam was a light sleeper because it woke him up.

"I can't believe we fell asleep out here. What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

"I'm not sure. I just woke up too." I explained.

"Well in that case good morning." He told me.

"Good morning to you too." I responded before kissing him. Before I only kissed him because I needed to distract myself from Damon, but this time I kissed him because I liked him. Spending last night with him had really opened my eyes to the person he was.

We then both sat up and he asked me if I had any plans today.

"Yes actually. I'm meeting with Katherine, Damon, and Caroline." I told him.

"Oh. Well would you like some breakfast before you go?" He asked.

"It depends."

"On what?" He wondered.

"On what time it is." I explained.

He pulled his phone out and said it was almost eleven.

"Then I need to get ready, but maybe we could do dinner." I suggested.

"Works for me. Where would you like to go?" He asked.

"Surprise me." I told him.

"Ok then." He said with a smile.

I then went through my suitcase to get clothes, toiletries, hair dryer, and make-up. I then took it all to the bathroom. I showered and then got dressed. I'd decided to wear jeans, a purple t-shirt, and my jewelry was amethysts. Then I plugged in the hair dryer and dried my hair. And then I put on my make-up.

When I was finally ready to go it was about eleven thirty. I went outside to realize that there wasn't a car I could use to get to Klaus' house to meet Katherine. I went back inside and found Jamie in the kitchen.

"Jamie?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Is there any way that I could borrow your car to drive to Klaus' house?"

"I can drive you over there." He offered.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's not a problem."

When we were in the car most of the drive was silent until Jamie commented, "I noticed that no one ended up in the guest bed last night."

"Yeah, we were watching a movie and fell asleep on the couch." I explained.

"Sure." Jamie said suspiciously.

"I promise!" I told him.

"If you're going to do anything just keep it quiet and in the guest room." He told me.

"Jamie!"

"What?" He said like he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Nothing like that is going to happen." I insisted.

"Well do you like him?" Jamie asked me.

"Are you going to go and blab everything I say to him?"

"No. I promise I won't." He said.

"Yeah, I like him." I spilled.

"Ok. And for the record, he likes you too."

"I've heard that from Caroline a million times already." I told him.

"But that's Caroline. He's actually told me this information." Jamie explained.

"Ok." I said as he pulled into the driveway. "I'll see you later." As I got out I added, "Don't tell him anything I said!"

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Klaus answered.

"What an unusual surprise." He commented. "What are you doing here?" He then started to walk down the hallway so I followed him after shutting the door behind me.

"Katherine wanted me to meet her here." Then I added, "I don't know why."

"Well I suppose you want me to tell you where she is, don't you love?"

"That would be helpful." I responded as I kept following him.

He then stopped, pointed down the hallway and said, "At the end of the hallway turn right. Then go into the first door on the left." Then he walked off in the opposite direction.

I walked down the hallway, turned right, and opened the first door on the left. In the room Katherine was putting on make-up.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes I am." She replied as she closed the lipstick she had been putting on and slipped it into her purse.

We then walked out to the car in silence and she got into the passenger's seat.

"I'm driving?" I asked.

"If I was I wouldn't be in this seat." She said annoyed.

I sat down in the driver's seat and started driving to the little café.

"It seems like you know where you're going." Katherine commented.

"Maybe it's because I do." I explained.

"Then where are we going?" Katherine asked.

"It's a little café that's just west of Mystic Falls that I went to a lot when I was little." I explained.

"Ok then." Katherine responded and the rest of the drive was silent.

We got there and went inside and got a table. The waitress came up and unluckily it was one that remembered me.

"Elena! Why are you back and how come I never knew you had a twin?"

Charlotte, the waitress, asked.

I had no clue what to say but luckily Katherine did.

"Hi, I'm Katherine. Elena and I actually just met today. I'm not sure if you knew but Elena was adopted and so was I. We were separated at birth, so we decided to meet each other here today." Katherine explained.

"Wow, that's amazing. What would you girls like to drink?"

We ordered our drinks and Charlotte left and Katherine said, "Why did you pick a place that they would remember you?"

"I thought they would have forgotten me by now." I explained.

"Well at least now we have story so we can both be seen in public." Katherine commented.

"So why did you want me to come here?" I asked.

"I think that we need to discuss who will take care of the babies." She explained.

"Well our original deal was that I would take care of them." I told her.

"I know that, but seeing them up there, on the screen, it just made it feel so real."

"Katherine, you didn't want them in the beginning. You said that I could take care of them. They're mine." I insisted.

"Elena, you have no idea how hard this is. I lost one child before, and I don't want to lose these ones too." She stuttered.

"There has to be some compromise." I acknowledged.

"We each get one?" Katherine suggested.

"I don't think splitting them up is fair to them." I told her.

"Well what do you suggest?" She asked.

"I don't know." I responded.

That was when Charlotte brought our drinks back and asked what we wanted to eat. We ordered our meals and Charlotte left.

We went through a lot of ideas but none of them seemed good enough for one of us.

Then Charlotte brought our meals and we said thanks.

"Ok, this is very hard for me to say." Katherine started. "I think I have a compromise."

"What is it?" I asked.

"What if you take care of them, and be the mom like I said you could be. Then on the weekends I take care of them as their aunt that they love and be a big part of their lives." She suggested.

I thought this over. It was a good deal. I would still get to raise them; they would just visit Katherine on the weekends.

"And when they get older and don't want to spend the weekends with family at home you'll let me visit them during the week." She added.

"As long as I'm allowed to keep them on the weekends for special occasions." I told her.

"That's a deal as long as I can visit them during the week for special occasions when they're younger." She insisted.

"That sounds like a deal." She said.

Then Caroline walked into the café and walked over to us.

"Hi Elena, hi Katherine." She greeted us.

"Well I suppose I'll leave." Katherine said. She then got a to-go box and left.

Charlotte came over and asked Caroline and what we were doing back after all these years.

"Mystic Falls is getting old." Caroline explained.

Charlotte then took Caroline's order and left.

"I can't believe Charlotte remembers us." Caroline exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. She remembered me and asked why she'd never meet my twin. Katherine told her that we were both adopted so we got separated at birth and just found out about it recently." I explained.

"Well at least _part_ of the story is true." Caroline sighed.

"I'm actually glad that it happened though because now we don't have to worry about being seen in public together." I responded.

"So why were you meeting with Katherine?" Caroline asked.

"I didn't know at first either but she wanted to talk about who would get the kids."

"So what was your decision?" Caroline asked.

"I'll take care of them during the week and she'll pretend to be their aunt, so they'll visit her on the weekends. Then for special occasions she's allowed to see them during the week and I'm allowed to see them on the weekends." I explained.

"That sounds like a good deal, and it goes with your getting separated at birth story." Caroline replied. "But who gets to name them?"

"I guess Katherine, Damon, and I will have to agree on that." I sighed.

"And when is Damon going to see the kids?" Caroline asked. "Or are you planning on forgiving him?"

"I don't know Car. What do you think I should do?" I asked her for her opinion.

"Well why don't we talk about Adam first." Caroline suggested.

"Oh. Him. What do you want to know Car?" I asked.

"Well was Katherine telling the truth when she hinted at that you guys had kissed?" Caroline asked.

"Yes." I admitted. "But that night I only kissed him to distract myself from Damon."

"So you still like Damon?" Caroline remarked.

"I guess, but yesterday before we left his house I went to grab my suitcase, and we had a conversation." I told her.

"Well what did you say? What did he say?" Caroline tried to get me to spill.

"He wanted to talk to me and sort things out and I told him that we could later. Then I told him that I was using Adam as a distraction." I admitted.

"Elena! Why did you tell him that?" Caroline was shocked.

"I don't know! And then I went home and Adam and I made dinner and watched the Titanic." I told her.

"That sounds like a date." Caroline sang.

"Was it?" I asked.

"Sounds like it. Did anything happen after that?" She asked.

"We slept on the couch together, but nothing happened." I explained.

"Nothing?" Caroline checked.

"Well once we woke up I kissed him." I admitted.

"As a distraction?" Caroline asked.

"That's the thing. The kiss this morning and hanging out last night wasn't a distraction anymore." I muttered.

"So you do like him?" Caroline grinned.

"Car, I think I'm falling for him." I told her.

"That's ok, but what are you going to do about Damon?" She asked.

"Well he's coming here soon." I stated.

"He is? Why?" She wondered.

I explained that we needed to sort things out and we thought of a couple different options of what I could compromise with him about, but nothing seemed like the right decision. Then Charlotte came back with Caroline's food and we kept talking. By the time Caroline finished Damon walked through the door. Damon walked over and greeted us.

"Well I guess I should be leaving." Caroline said.

"Bye Car." I replied.

Damon remarked, "Bye Caroline."

"Bye guys." She spoke before leaving.

Damon sat down and then Charlotte walked over.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked Damon.

"I'll just have an iced tea." He told her.

"I'll have one too." I commented.

"Ok, then I'll have two iced teas ready in a minute." She told us and then walked away.

"So what were you and Caroline talking about?" Damon asked.

"Girl stuff." I told him.

"Elena, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have taken her to New York and I shouldn't have kissed her or told her I loved her. And I definitely shouldn't have attacked those people in the woods." He apologized.

"Damon, I want to believe you, but if you really were sorry then why was Katherine at your house the night of the ultrasound?" I asked.

"I didn't invite her Elena. In matter of fact, I was talking to Jeremy about how to get you back right before she walked in." He explained.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, really." He stated.

"So nothing happened that night?" I questioned.

"She kissed me Elena, but I didn't kiss her back. She just doesn't understand how to back off." He explained.

"Damon, she's not going to back off unless you force her too. Do you understand that?" I asked.

Then Charlotte came back with the drinks.

"One iced tea for Elena." She said as she set my drink down in front of me. "And one for Elena's new friend." She added as she set the other one down in front of Damon.

"Thanks." I said.

"And it's Damon." Damon told her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Damon. And Elena, tell Katherine it was nice to meet her and Caroline it was nice seeing her again." Charlotte told me.

"I will, and it's nice to come back. There are lots of memories here." I told her.

"It's always nice to see an old customer and friend, and I'm glad there are memories here." She said before walking away.

"You brought Katherine here?" Damon demanded. "What were you guys thinking? Both of you in the same place wasn't a good idea. You obviously weren't thinking."

"Damon, calm down. It actually ended up being a good thing. Charlotte remembered me and-"

He cut me off with, "Charlotte?"

"The waitress." I explained. "Anyways, she remembered me so Katherine told her that we were separated at birth after being adopted, and we just recently found out about it. So now Katherine and I can be in public at the same time which makes things a hell of a lot easier."

"Well at least part of its true. You _were_ adopted." Damon sighed.

"That's what Caroline said." I commented. "Anyways, you need to tell Katherine to back off, because if you don't then she never will."

"And if I do that you'll come home with me today?" He asked.

"I never said that Damon." I responded.

"Where are you going to go? Are you just going to keep staying with Jamie and Abby for the rest of your life?" He asked angrily.

"And Adam." I added. "But no, I'm not going to. Just until things settle down."

"So that's what this is about. You and Adam." He stated.

"No! Not at all!" I insisted.

"Really?" He asked. "So you haven't been kissing him?"

"Damon, we went over this yesterday, remember? I told you it was to distract myself from you." I groaned.

"And that's the only time you kissed?" He questioned.

"Well, no, but you told Katherine you loved her, I think I deserve a break!" I barked.

"Oh my god, Elena. I thought we were past that." He exclaimed.

"Well you might be, but I'm not. Why don't you compel Charlotte? I'm leaving." I then stood up and walked out the door before realizing I didn't have a ride home.

I pulled out my phone and called Caroline.

"Hey Elena, what's up?" She answered.

"Car, can you come pick me up?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in about five minutes. I'm not that far." She told me.

I stood outside waiting for Caroline. Luckily she came before Damon came out of the café.

I got into the car and said, "Thanks Car."

"No problem." She responded. "Why couldn't Damon drive you home?"

"We got into another fight." I sighed.

As she drove off we asked, "About what?"

I then explained our fight to her and she comforted me, "Elena, it'll all be ok. Everything will settle down and you'll be able to pick the right person."

"Thanks Car." I told her. "I hope you can do the same thing." I paused. "Speaking of that, have you heard anything from Tyler?"

"Not since he left." She sighed.

"I'm sorry." I replied.

The rest of the ride was silent until we were almost back to Jamie's house.

"Why don't we have a girls night again?" Caroline suggested.

"I would love to Car but I already told Adam that we could do dinner tonight." I explained.

"Oh, ok then. I'll see you soon." She told me.

I got out of the car and replied, "See you soon."

She then drove off and I went inside to find Jamie on the couch watching TV.

"Have you seen Adam?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, he wanted me to give you this." He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to me.

_Elena, _

It read.

_You said you wanted a surprise so here it is. Get dressed up and come outside at five. I'll see you soon. _

_-Adam_

"Thanks for the note." I told Jamie as I checked my phone for the time. It was three thirty.

"No problem." Jamie replied, his eyes glued to the television.

I grabbed my suitcase and took it upstairs to the guest room. First I took a very quick shower because I felt like I needed one. I then went through my stuff and decided what to wear. I ended up picking a sleeveless dress that was a cream color and had a black flower print on it. I put it on, and then the belt around my waist that was a red color. Next I dried my hair and tried to decide what to do with it. I didn't want to just leave it straight, but I knew Adam didn't like it curled. I ended up deciding that I would do a twist down the side of my head and end it with a low bun in the back. Once I was done with my hair I put on ruby jewelry to match my belt and then red stilettos. I checked myself in the mirror one last time and then walked downstairs.

The only person that I could find was Abby who was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Someone's dressed up." She commented. "Where are you going?"

"I'm actually not sure. Adam said it was a surprise." I explained.

"So you're going on a date with Adam?" She asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"So no more Damon?" She asked.

"We got into a fight." I explained.

"About?" Abby questioned.

"Multiple fights actually." I stated. "He lied. About a lot of things."

"Well I'm glad to see you've moved on to Adam. He's a good kid. A sad one most of the time, but I think that's because he's lost his parents and brother." She told me.

"Really?" I asked. "Around me he's always happy and has a smile on his face."

"There were two key words there Elena. Around you." She smiled and I blushed. "Well you should be on your way."

"Ok, bye Abby." I said as I left the room.

"You look gorgeous by the way." She commented.

"Thanks!" I called from the living room.

I went outside to find Jamie in a tux, ready to open the door for me. When he opened the door I thanked him. Inside the car I was surprised to see that Adam wasn't there.

"Where's Adam?" I asked Jamie.

"It's a surprise." He told me.

"Well then." I sighed.

He then drove off.

After a long drive we pulled up in front of a very nice restaurant. Jamie parked and opened my door for me and we went inside. We found Adam and Jamie said bye and left.

Adam was in a tux and put his arm out for me to grab. "Ready?" He asked.

I grabbed his arm, said, "Ready" and we went inside.

**So did you guys like this chapter? Katherine and Elena agreeing! Who knew? And another fight! Also, for you Adena shippers- you're welcome! Like always I'm going to say please review your thoughts! But I would like to add that you should all reaad Caroline's Pregnancy Chroinicles. Here's the link: s/9373762/1/Caroline-s-Pregnancy-Chronicles and if it doesn't work, try copying and pasting it. The author is a good friend (and good author) of mine that is always there to help me out with my story. So please read and review her story! Also I'll update again soon! (Can I get 85 reviews?)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all for all the reviews! I got to 85 so here's the next chapter! Also someone commented that they wanted to see Adam's point of view, so here it is. I hope you like it!**

She grabbed my arm, said, "Ready" and we went inside.

I had picked out a nice restaurant and asked Jamie if he could give her a note and drive her here.

I had reserved a table so we were able to get our table right away instead of waiting.

We sat down at our table and for the first time that night I actually looked at Elena. She was wearing a dress that had a flower print and it fit her perfectly. Her shoes must of been the reason that she had been as tall as me when we were standing up. Her hair was up and she looked as beautiful as ever.

"You look gorgeous." I complimented her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

The waiter came and we ordered our drinks.

Once he left I asked Elena, "So how did meeting with Katherine, Caroline, and Damon go?"

"Good, good, and not so good." She told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Katherine and I agreed on what we talked about. Caroline and I just had girl talk. But Damon and I argued and got into another fight." She explained.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her.

"No, not really. He's a jerk. Besides, I'm done with him. I'm here with you. So let's talk about you." She replied.

"Ok, we can do that." I told her. "What about me do you want to know? I already know all about you."

She thought about it for a minute and then said, "I want to know how Adam-" she paused and laughed. "I don't even know your last name."

"It's Hampton." I answered.

"Then tell me how Adam Hampton got to Mystic Falls, and how he got to this table." She insisted.

I took a deep breath and then told her my story. "Well I was born in 1993 in New York. I grew up just outside of New York City. We had this big house and a big yard. It was every little kid's dream to explore. I had an older sister, a twin brother, and two loving parents. I had it all. I went to a great school, had lots of friends, all the money I could ever need, and of course the best family I could ask for. I guess that then, I took it all for granted. When I was little I enjoyed the trips to Disney and all the vacations but as I got older it wasn't fun anymore and I thought it was just stupid. My grades dropped, I lost a lot of friends, I ignored my family, and I spent all this money that I had on pointless things."

Elena stopped me and told me, "If you don't want to tell me just yet that's ok."

"No, it's fine. I want to tell you." I insisted. "Anyways it was two summers ago, right before I was a sophomore that I got into drugs. It was a hard time for me. I spent a whole year doing it. By then I had lost my friends, my girlfriend, and because of me my sister and my parents stopped talking. Then last summer I got into this huge argument with my parents. I left the house and asked an old friend if I could stay the night. Eventually I convinced him to say yes. That night there was a fire in my house. My parents and brother didn't make it out and my sister is only alive because she wasn't there, she had been visiting a friend from Harvard, which is where she goes to school."

"I'm would say I'm sorry but I know that doesn't help." She remarked. "I know I've mentioned that my parents died too, but I didn't mention that my brother, Jeremy, was into drugs too at one point."

"Thanks for not saying sorry." I smiled at her. "And then I guess you and my sister probably have something in common. I went to live with my grandparents after that, but every chance she got she would drive down here and visit us. She eventually got me off the drugs and she really opened my eyes. My life was suddenly not a place where I got everything I wanted. My family and friends were gone. I had taken them for granted and now they were gone. I started school that year and met Jamie. He's a great friend. I was really different that year. I got all A's. Meet lots of new people. Made the right choices. It was tough but I made it through, even when Jamie and Abby started being more distant. At the time I hadn't known it was because of all this supernatural stuff, but I do now. Then I came out and decided to help them out emotionally because of Bonnie. I met you and now here I am, at this table with you."

"Wow." She said. She had this look on her face that said she finally understood something else. What it was? I didn't know.

"So now you know about me, and I know about you." I acknowledged.

"Yeah." She replied with a smile. "I know that was tough for you to say but it really means a lot to me that you're so open. I've gotten into relationships before where I really knew nothing about the other person, and, well, they didn't turn out well."

"I'm here to talk if you want to." I let her know. I really did want to listen to anything she wanted to say. I really liked her and didn't want to lose her.

"You really want to talk about my ex-boyfriends?" She asked.

"If you need to talk about it I'm here." I told her.

She then explained to me that she had dated Stefan, the guy that the demon had possessed, at one point in time. She said that she remembered feeling so in love, and then one day she suddenly found out he was dead and a vampire. Then she thought he had shared all of his secrets, but then she found out that he had a dark past, filled with murdering and slaughter. Then she started dating his brother, Damon. The reason they had been fighting was because he lied to her and cheated, but she didn't go into detail, and I didn't ask.

After that we started talking about simple things, like sports and hobbies and things like that.

There was one part of the night that it was silent for a second and we both looked into each others eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes were warm and inviting.

I then leaned in, and so did she. We were about to kiss when Caroline came up behind Elena, touched her shoulder, and said, "Elena, we're leaving. Let's go."

"Caroline." Elena fumed. "I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Well you can finish this later. We need to talk. Now." Caroline ordered.

"Go ahead. It's fine." I said.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, it seems important. I'm sure Caroline wouldn't be here if it wasn't." I explained.

"Thanks Adam." Caroline replied. "Let's go Elena."

"I'll see you later." Elena said. "I promise."

"Ok." I responded. "I'll see you later."

I then watched as Caroline pulled away the girl that I was hopelessly falling in love with.

**Elena's Point of View**

As I got into the passengers seat I asked Caroline, "What is so important that you had to drag me out of there for?"

"We're going to Klaus' house." She told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Wait, you and Katherine are on good terms, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked confused.

"Well she's going to be there." Caroline explained.

"Can you please just tell me why you dragged me out of there? In case you didn't notice, we were kind of in the middle of something." I said referring to the kiss that almost happened.

"Yeah, I know! And you guys are adorable but before you decide anything about him you need to see what we found at Klaus'." She told me.

"Are you going to tell me what you found or not?" I asked annoyed.

"You need to see it for yourself." She stated.

The rest of the drive was silent, but we got there quickly.

We went inside and we found Stefan and Katherine arguing with Klaus. Luckily Damon was no where in sight.

"Just wait until Elena gets here!" Stefan yelled.

"Then we'll explain it to both of you." Katherine added.

"Good you're here." Stefan acknowledged my presence.

"Now tell us what the hell is going on!" Klaus demanded.

"Please, just tell us." I begged.

"Well you both already know that Adam is an andeo, right?" Caroline checked.

I didn't know that someone had already told Klaus about Adam, but apparently someone had.

"Yeah." Klaus and I spoke in sync.

"Well, as you guys know we looked through all the books here searching for something about black smoke and lost memory." Caroline explained.

Then Katherine continued, "However we couldn't find anything so we looked through the books at Stefan's. There, I told them about demons so we looked for demons and learned about andeos. We were all excited because for once there was actually a good supernatural creature."

Then Stefan finished the story off by saying, "Then, we came back here today with a new topic to look for. Anything about the creatures of heaven. With a new topic we found more information."

That was when Caroline dropped a giant book into the table. She opened it up and flipped to a certain page.

"Go ahead. Read it for yourself." Caroline said.

Klaus read aloud, "While most Andeos are good, like creatures of heaven should be, not all are. The gene can skip many generations, but the whole generation will be affected."

"So Adam and his siblings are each an Andeo?" I asked.

"Yes, but keep reading." Caroline said.

Klaus continued, "The gene however will not take affect until all children are born and there is no possibility of more children."

"And that's true for Adam because his parents are dead." I stated.

"The andeo gene will take affect on all children, however the last born will be possessed by a demon that is more powerful than normal on the new moon. The demon will escape on the next new moon once the andeo has found it's first love. The demon inside will then attack the andeo's first love." Klaus paused. "That's all it says."

At first I just stood there in shock but eventually I said, "You guys are worried that Adam is the last born child and is going to fall in love with me, right?"

"Elena, we just don't want to see you get hurt." Caroline comforted me. "Emotionally or physically."

"Do you know if he's the youngest?" Rebekah asked from behind me.

"When did you get here?" Katherine asked.

"A while ago. Anyways, do you know or not?" Rebekah looked at me as she spoke.

"I know that he has an older sister and a twin." I supplied.

"You need to find out if he's the older or younger twin." Rebekah told me.

"There's no way we are letting her near him until we know if he's the youngest or not." Stefan replied to Rebekah.

"Well you better find out fast and keep Elena close by until then. Luckily the new moon was just last night so you have a while. " Rebekah explained.

We all stood there in silence as we realized she was right. I was in major danger.

"That's all it says Klaus?" I asked.

"I wish it said more love." He responded.

"Well Elena you obviously are not going to be staying with Adam anymore. Why don't you come home tonight?" Stefan suggested.

"I'm not going near Damon." I told him.

"How about you stay here?" Klaus suggested.

I gave Stefan a look that said I didn't want to stay here and he suggested that I could stay in a hotel.

"I suppose that works." Caroline agreed. "How about you come into my room and I'll let you take some clothes."

"Ok. I'll be back in a minute." I told them.

I then followed Caroline to her room and she packed me a bag with clothes, pajamas, and toiletries. We then went back out to where the others were.

"Ok," Caroline started. "Stefan will take Elena to a hotel and make sure Adam comes no where near her. Rebekah, you flirt with the guy, or do whatever it takes to find out if his twin is older or younger. And Klaus? Be a friend to the guy and find out how he feels about Elena. And Katherine, pretend to be Elena. She won't be leaving the hotel room. You don't have to have long conversations with anyone, especially not Adam, but just long enough so no one thinks Elena disappeared off the face of the Earth. " She paused. "Sound good?"

"But we told Charlotte there were two of us, and word gets around quickly." I protested, mainly because I didn't want to be stuck in a hotel room.

"Katherine if anyone asks, you went home for a little while to pack up so you could move here to reconnect with Elena." Caroline stated.

"What are you going to do?" Rebekah asked Caroline.

"I'll do what I do best. Supervise." Caroline explained.

"Of course." Rebekah muttered.

I said bye to Caroline and then Stefan and I were off. He pulled into the driveway at his house and I asked what we were doing there. He told me he needed to grab a couple things.

He went inside and came back out and then we were off to the hotel.

We got there and checked in and then went up to the room.

I changed into pajamas and then realized something.

"Stefan?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"You got a room with only one bed." I told him.

"Damn it." He muttered. "I'll just sleep on the floor tonight. Tomorrow we can get a new room and then go on a road trip to get more blood bags. How about that?"

"That sounds great but you can have the bed." I stated.

"No, you can." He insisted.

"No, I'll sleep on the floor." I said.

"Elena, this is going no where. Why don't we just both sleep in the bed." He suggested. "We both know that nothing's going to happen. And besides, it's not like it hasn't happened before."

"Ok." I replied as we both got into bed.

"Goodnight Elena." He spoke.

"Goodnight Stefan." I responded.

That night was the first night in a long time that I fell asleep with Stefan curled up next to me snoring. And to be honest, I missed him. I was glad that he was back in my life. But as a friend I could talk to, and nothing more or less.

**Ok I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There was some big big news! What do you think will happen next? Will Adam be the youngest? Any other thoughts or ideas? Please review! (Can I get 100 before I post chapter 19?) Also I would like to thank all my reviewers! It means a lot! I would also like to thank a couple of friends that have really helped me get this story to where it is today! I love you guys! xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks guys for the 100 reviews! They help a lot! And to be honest, I can't write as fast as you guys review! This chapter is in Katherine's point of view and is about a month later. **

I woke up Friday morning feeling relieved. I'd gone a whole week without having morning sickness and I was hoping that it was finally over.

I got out of bed quietly so I wouldn't wake up Elijah and went into the kitchen. After living here for so long I'd finally learned how to get around the house. I started making breakfast and then Caroline, Klaus, and Rebekah all walked into the kitchen.

"What do you guys mean that you still haven't gotten the information from Adam?" Caroline demanded.

"Love, calm down. We just messed up by both approaching him at the same time." Klaus responded.

"So now he won't talk to either of us." Rebekah added.

"So what are we going to do? Just let him attack Elena? The full moon is tomorrow!" Caroline shouted.

"Caroline we don't know for sure if he's the youngest or if he's in love with Elena. For all we know he's neither." Klaus soothed her.

"But there's just as good as a chance that he's both!" Caroline snapped back. "I'm not going to let Elena die! My birthday is a week from today and it's bad enough Bonnie won't be there. I don't need Elena gone too."

"Ok Car, calm down." Klaus insisted. "Tomorrow we'll put Adam somewhere that he can't hurt anyone. Like when that friend of yours, Tyler, locked himself up on the full moons. Ok? We'll put Adam somewhere far away from Elena and everything will be ok."

This didn't seem like a very good plan to me, but I guess it did to Caroline because she replied, "Ok."

"And then next week for your birthday we'll do something special. Maybe I could take you to Italy or France? Anywhere you want, ok?" Klaus promised.

"Ok." Caroline answered.

Then, while flipping my pancake I suggested, "Why don't you go over to the hotel and check on Elena and Stefan? I'm sure they're bored our of their minds. Go ahead and brighten up their day." I suggested this because I needed to say something without Caroline here.

"I guess I do brighten up people's days." Caroline complimented herself. "I'll be back later."

"Bye Car." Klaus told her before kissing her.

She then pulled away from the kiss, said, "Bye" and then walked out.

Once Caroline was definitely out of ear shot Klaus ordered, "Ok, Katherine. Spill. Why did you make Caroline leave?"

"Because we obviously need to talk without her. Tomorrow is her surprise party. And in case you didn't notice, Adam is invited, and there is no way we are telling Elena not to come after what Caroline just said." I explained. Sure, Caroline wasn't my favorite person in the world, but over the last month or two we had come to good terms with each other, so I felt like she deserved having Elena there.

"Well whoever invited Adam is definitely not the smartest person in the world." Rebekah muttered.

"That person also needs to tell Adam that he is uninvited." Klaus demanded.

"Ok, but just keeping him away from the party isn't going to stop the demon from coming out of him." Rebekah argued.

"We still don't even know if he is the youngest or in love with Elena." Klaus mentioned.

"Yeah, but like Caroline said, there's just as big of a possibility of him being the youngest." I stated.

"Why do you even care Klaus?" Rebekah asked the question I had been thinking. "Last time I checked you hated Elena."

"Well she _is_ Caroline's best friend, and if I can help Caroline by protecting Elena then I'll do it." Klaus responded.

"You really love her, don't you?" Rebekah looked Klaus in the eye.

"That's not what we're discussing right now." Klaus snapped. "We're talking about Adam and Elena."

"Ok, so what are we going to do? Actually what are _you guys_ going to do? Because I've been pretending to be Elena like I was told. However, neither of you did what you were suppose to do." I grinned at my new accomplishment and flipped over my pancake.

"Katherine you give Adam the message to be here early, before the party starts. I'll contact a witch I know and see what she knows. Then when he shows up early we can do whatever the witch says to do, feed him a potion, take him to some special holding cell, whatever we need to do. And Rebekah? You stay here and get things ready for the party. Also, make sure Caroline doesn't have a heart attack about the new moon." Klaus suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan and all but I have just one question." I spoke.

"And what is that love?" Klaus asked.

"Why can't we just kill the damn kid? Sure, Elena will be heartbroken at first, but she'll get over it eventually." I explained.

"Because Katherine, I don't know it you've noticed but no one knew anything about andeos before that" he did air quotations around the next two words "damn kid came to town. So it seems to me like he's kind of special, and it might be a good idea not to try to kill him. Because who knows? What if there is only one thing out there that can kill him? Like the white oak stakes for Rebekah, Elijah, and I. Then when we attempt to kill him he just gets angry. We don't want that, now do we?" He ranted.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll go find him and tell him to come early." I responded.

"And I'll go over to the hotel and have Elena and Stefan plan. Then I'll spend the day with Caroline so she doesn't have a heart attack." Rebekah said before muttering, "If vampires can even have heart attacks."

"Good." Klaus stated before walking out of the room and probably out of the house.

"Well then I'm off to the hotel." Rebekah told me. "If you need anything feel free to wake up Elijah."

"Ok, thanks." I responded as I flipped my pancake onto a plate. Rebekah then walked out and I sat down at the table.

I poured maple syrup onto my pancake and ate. As I ate I thought about how I was going to tell Adam to show up early. I couldn't just text him or show up at his door. 'Elena' had been ignoring him for about a month now. It would be strange to just suddenly start talking to him.

When I finished eating I had finally come to a decision. I would go and hang out at the grill. Knowing how small Mystic Falls is, I figured that he's bound to show up at some point.

I put my dishes into the dishwasher and then went back to my room to get ready for the day.

First I showered and then got out and I put on jeans and a t-shirt. Then I dried and straightened my hair. Then I put on make up and when I was done I checked myself in the mirror. I was really good at pulling off Elena's style. I just needed to put on some lipstick. I looked through my make up box for it and I as I did so I accidentally knocked it over and everything spilled all over the floor.

It must of been pretty loud because Elijah walked in and asked sleepily, "Do you need help picking that up?"

"Yeah, sure." I responded.

Then together we picked up all the make up and I found the lipstick I had been looking for.

As I put it on Elijah asked, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes actually. I'm off to the grill. Hopefully Adam will be there. I need to talk to him. Actually Elena needs to talk to him." I explained.

"It sounds like being Elena is hard work." He commented.

"It is." I promised.

"Then how about tonight we go out to dinner and you can relax." He offered.

"Then who's going to be Elena?" I questioned him.

"Oh come on, can't Elena be herself and you can be you? Besides, you're both going to be at the party tomorrow so you might as well be back in town." He insisted.

"Ok. I suppose we can go out, but it's your job to tell Elena she is herself again tonight. Starting at five?" I suggested.

"I can do that." He said. "Now you go off and I'll see you tonight."

"Sounds good." I told him before kissing him. "I'll see you then."

"Bye Katherine." He called as I walked out the door.

When I first started staying with the Mikaelsons I never was able to go anywhere because I didn't have a car so eventually Klaus compelled me one. I got into the car and drove off to the grill.

When I got there I went in and sat at the bar even though I couldn't drink because that was where Matt was working. I figured that if I was just going to sit around all day and wait for Adam then I should at least have someone to talk to.

I sat at the bar and Matt walked over thinking he was coming up to Elena because we hadn't told him or Damon about the whole Adam situation. We didn't tell Matt because Elena and Caroline didn't want him mixed in the middle of things. We didn't tell Damon because Elena really didn't want to deal with him.

"It's a little early to be drinking, isn't it?" He joked.

"I'm just waiting for Adam." I explained.

"You've seemed kind of distant from him lately. Are you ok?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I promised.

"Is he ok?"

"As far as I know." I replied.

"So nothing to drink?" He questioned.

"I guess just a water." I decided.

"I'll be right back."

He then went off to get me a water and I looked around for Adam, but he was no where to be found.

He came back and brought me my water.

I took a sip and said, "Thanks. By the way, do you think that if you see Adam you can tell me?" I asked.

"You mean the guy that's over there with Jamie?"

I turned around to see Jamie and Adam sitting down at a table.

"Matt? I need to ask you to do me a favor." I told him.

"Sure, what do you need?" He asked.

"I need you to get Adam to come over here, but don't tell him I sent you." I explained.

"Ok." Matt replied before walking off.

I sat there for a minute or two just drinking my water.

After a minute or two Adam walked over and asked, "Elena? Can we talk? Or are you Katherine?"

"Talk about what?" I replied.

"So you are Elena. I think that we need to talk about how we've been distant lately. I know you've been dealing with Damon lately because of the fights and Katherine with the whole baby thing, but I think that we need to talk about us." He explained.

I wasn't sure what to say and the silence was awkward, so I kissed him. A full on kiss on the lips. Besides, he would think it was Elena and maybe him liking me would help Elena's situation.

When we pulled away he asked with a smile, "So that's a yes to the talking then?"

Then I realized that this was the perfect solution so I suggested, "How about you come over a little early tomorrow for Caroline's party and we can talk and set up."

"Sounds good." He said before walking away.

Once he was out of earshot Matt came up and commented, "Well you guys seem happy together." After a slight pause he asked, "Are you sure you don't want anything to drink?"

"Matt, I can't drink and I'm sure you know why, but I could use some lunch since humans get hungry. How about a burger?" I spoke.

"Coming right up Katherine." Matt sighed.

I got my burger and ate it. Then when I finished I paid with the debit card Klaus had given to me.

I then left the grill and went shopping for a dress for my dinner with Elijah and for Caroline's party.

The one I picked out for my dinner with Elijah was a deep red and had a strap over one shoulder. It was a little shorter then my mid thigh and had a sparkly belt just above my stomach, which was getting bigger by the day, and I was surprised no one had mentioned anything yet.

Then for the one I picked out for Caroline's party was a soft pink with spaghetti straps. It also had a black ribbon with a bow that was also just above my stomach and was as long as the red dress.

I paid for them both with the debit card Klaus had given me and then went home.

Once I was back to the house I got ready for dinner. I showered again and then put on the red dress. Then I dried my hair. I got to be myself again so I left my hair curled. I then put on make up and checked myself in the mirror. I was ready to go so Elijah and I were off and for a the first night in a long time I got to be myself.

The next morning I woke up to find that Elijah was already awake and out of bed, so I got up to go find him.

Eventually I found him in the kitchen talking with Klaus and making breakfast.

"So we just feed some potion to him and that's all?" Elijah asked.

"That's what Aubrey said." Klaus replied.

"Who's Aubrey?" I asked.

"Good morning." Elijah smiled before kissing me.

Once we pulled away I said, "Good morning to you too."

"Aubrey is the witch I talked to." Klaus told me.

"So what do we do?" I asked. "Just feed him some potion?"

"Well we give him the potion and it'll knock him and the demon out for the night, giving us another month to figure this all out. However this potion is very rare and hard to make so I'm not sure if I can get another one. So we need to use this next month to our advantage." Klaus explained.

Then I asked, "Ok, but how do we get him to drink the potion? He doesn't exactly trust us at the moment."

"What if we offer him a drink with the potion in it?" Elijah suggested.

"That'll work, but then what are we going to do about the next new moon?" I asked.

"Well Aubrey told me that there is a cure-" Klaus started.

"Like the vampire cure?" I cut him off.

"Exactly. Aubrey said it was very hard to find, but that is also what people said about the vampire cure and we found that." Klaus grinned.

"Yes we did." Elijah commented.

"Why don't we get through tonight and then tomorrow we can start on looking for this new demon cure." I suggested.

"Don't forget that you have another ultrasound tomorrow also." Rebekah said as she walked in.

"Right." I said like I had remembered.

Elijah then gave me the omelet he had been making me and I ate it.

After breakfast Klaus woke up Caroline and they went out to spend the day together. Really it was just so Caroline wasn't here at the house while we got ready for the party.

We then started setting up for the party and eventually took a break for lunch. Then a little while after lunch Elena and Stefan came over and started to help set up.

Eventually Adam showed up and Rebekah answered the door.

Rebekah brought him into the kitchen where we were cooking and he asked, "Which on of you is Elena?"

Elena and I then glanced at each other and she gave me a look saying 'You're me. He can't talk to me.'

"I am." I stated.

"So could we talk?" He asked.

"Sure. How about you go into the living room and I'll be there in a second?" I suggested.

"Ok." He said before walking off.

"Katherine? Where's Elijah?" I asked, saying Katherine in case Adam could hear.

"I think he went to go grab more balloons from Klaus' room." Elena replied.

"Could you go get him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied.

"Like, fast." I ordered since she didn't know why I needed him.

"Ok, ok. I'm going." She spoke.

While she went to go and get him I poured two glasses of Dr. Pepper. Elena came back with Elijah and I gave him a look asking for the potion because I didn't want Adam to hear me. He gave it to me and I poured it into one of the drinks.

I then took the drinks and walked into the living room.

I handed him the drink that I had put the potion in and told him, "I hope you like Dr. Pepper."

"I do." He said before taking a sip.

"Elena-" he started before I cut him off.

"Adam, I know I said we would talk about this right now but do you think that we could talk later?" I asked. "We're setting up for the party and Caroline's going to be here soon."

"Yeah, sure." He replied. "Of course."

"Thanks." I smiled and then stood up and went back into the kitchen.

"Elena, why don't we go get dressed?" Elena suggested.

"Ok." I responded, guessing that she needed to tell me something.

We went into Elijah's room and closed the door behind us.

"I think we need to decide who's going to be who tonight." Elena said.

"I think that we should just be ourselves." I suggested. "I mean Adam is going to be unconscious because we fed him that potion in his drink."

"Ok." Elena responded. "Let's get dressed as ourselves then."

We then both got dressed and went back to setting up.

Before we knew it everything was ready and every single person Caroline knew was at Klaus' house. Klaus and Caroline came home and we all shouted "Surprise!" She was thrilled and then the party began.

At some point during the party I walked into the kitchen where Damon was.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked.

"If there's coke." I replied, knowing that there was.

"You're Katherine. Not Elena." He commented.

"If I was Elena not only would I be drinking but I wouldn't be anywhere near you." I smirked.

He handed me a coke and said, "Right." He paused and looked around. I'm pretty sure he was looking at Adam when he said, "I've got to go talk to somebody. I'll see you later."

Damon then walked over to Adam and started talking. I couldn't tell what they were saying so I started looking around the room instead of at them.

All the sudden Caroline was suddenly standing next to me.

"I know we haven't always been the best of friends," she started.

"You can say that again." I muttered.

"But, I want to say thank you for helping set up this party." She smiled.

"No problem Caroline." I smiled back.

She then walked off and Adam walked over to me.

"Katherine, right?" Adam asked

"Yeah." I replied. "Elena was in the living room last time I checked." At first I hesitated to tell him this, but I realized he would be unconscious very soon.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you." He told me.

"About?" I asked.

"I just need someone to talk to, and at the moment you seem like the best choice." He explained. "You don't need to reply, I just need someone to talk to."

"Then talk away." I responded, wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"Well I was just talking to Damon" this couldn't be good. "and he was saying that Elena was just using me. He said that she told him that she was just using me to distract herself from her fights with Damon. And lately she's been avoiding me and, well, it's just that I thought she really liked me. I mean yesterday when I was at the grill she kissed me, but that was the only exception to her avoiding me. And I think I'm in love with her." And just as he finished he dropped to the floor, unconscious.

**This was a really long chapter and lots of things happened! I hope you guys liked the things that happened! Please review what you thought and your predictions. And how about 120 reviews for chapter 20? I'll post again then. xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm trying to update as soon as I can. This chapter is in Elena's point of view and about a month after the party.  
**

I woke up on Saturday morning and groaned. Today was the full moon and Adam trusted none of us, and he had been completely ignoring me every time I tried to talk to him. Of course that was probably because Katherine had completely ignored him as me the month before.

I got out of bed quietly so I wouldn't wake up Stefan. He had been really nice lately and stayed at the hotel with me.

I then grabbed my phone and dialed Adam's number.

"Hi Elena." Adam answered, which surprised me. He had been ignoring my calls lately.

"Listen Adam, I know that last time I wanted to talk we didn't get to, but do you think that we could get together and actually talk this time?" I asked, referring to when Katherine was suppose to talk to him at Caroline's surprise party.

"Why?" He sighed.

"Well we've been distant lately and I thought we should talk about it and sort things out." I explained.

"I don't think so Elena. Bye." He responded before the line went dead.

"Bye." I sighed, even though he had already hung up.

"Do you want to go get a drink?" Stefan asked.

"Someone finally woke up." I teased because it was already 11, even though I had just woken up too. I then added, "But yes, I would love a drink."

We then both got ready and left the hotel.

When we got to the grill we sat down at the bar and Matt asked us what we wanted and once we ordered I asked him why he wasn't in college.

"Maybe because it's Saturday." He spoke.

"Well why are you still working here?" I asked.

"Because I decided to go to N.V.C.C." He told us.

"Northern Virginia Community College?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, and it's not that far and I still need a job so I just keep this one." He explained before walking off to get our drinks.

"Look at who just walked in." Stefan commented.

I looked towards the door to see Adam.

"I'll be right back." I told him.

I then walked over to Adam and asked if we could talk.

He sighed and said, "I guess."

We then walked over to a table and sat down.

"What do you want Elena?" He asked.

"I want to know why you've been avoiding me. I know that last month was kind of off, but I really do want to make this work." I explained.

"Really? Then why were you just using me as a distraction?" He asked.

"Where on Earth did you get that idea?" I asked.

"Damon told me that you said that." He explained.

"He told you that?" I asked.

"Yeah, so you don't need to try to deny it. You'll just be wasting your time." He replied.

"Listen Adam, at first I was using you as a distraction, but-" I started.

He cut me off and muttered, "Well at least you aren't lying."

"No, just listen. At first I did use you as a distraction, but then, I got to know you and you kissed me, and Adam, I fell for you." I admitted. "And if you don't believe me then you can even ask Caroline because that day that I met with her, Damon, and Katherine I told Caroline that I was falling for you."

"Really?" He questioned me.

"Yes, really." I smiled before kissing him.

When we pulled away he grinned and said, "Good, because I fell for you too." Then after a pause he asked, "So do you maybe want to hang out today?"

"Well actually, Katherine kind of has an ultrasound today." I explained.

"Oh." He sighed.

"I mean, I guess you could come to it if you want to." I offered.

"I don't want to intrude." He responded.

"No, no. It's ok. You should come." I told him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Definitely." I answered.

"Ok." He replied.

"Why don't we go get Stefan and go?" I suggested.

"Sounds great." He smiled.

We then went and told Stefan that we should leave to go to the ultrasound, and left.

Stefan started explained to Adam how to get there, but Adam cut him off and told him that he had been there before for Caroline's surprise party. Then Adam went to his own car and I went with Stefan to his car.

In the car I explained that to Stefan that Damon had told Adam about me not liking him, when I had already changed my mind.

We got to Klaus' house to find Rebekah setting up, and Katherine, Adam, Klaus, and Damon waiting.

"Good. You're here." Klaus commented when we walked in.

I walked over to Adam and held his hand, and Damon gave me a glare.

"Elena? Can I have a talk with you before we begin?" Klaus asked.

"Sure." I replied before following him out of the room.

Once we were out of earshot Klaus explained to me that him and Elijah had found the demon cure, and asked if I had gotten any information out of him.

"That's great, because he told me he was falling for me." I explained to Klaus.

"But is he the youngest?" He questioned me.

"I'm not sure, I didn't ask." I told him.

"Well before we start the ultrasound we need to ask because the new moon is tonight." He said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I replied.

We went back into the other room where Rebekah was still setting up and everyone else was silent.

"Adam?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"I need you to tell me the truth. Are you the youngest child?"

"Why do you care?" He asked, concerned.

"Listen, it's really important and a long story." I explained.

"If you don't tell us Elena could be in danger. Major danger." Klaus added.

"Yeah, I am. My twin brother was older by a minute." Adam finally confessed.

"Then Adam, if you want Elena to live tonight we need you to drink this." Klaus said before pulling a little bottle out of his pocket.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just trust him Adam, please." I begged.

"Ok then." Adam then took the bottle and drank it.

"Do you feel any different?" Katherine asked.

"Not really." He told her:

"Well it better have worked." Klaus muttered.

"Ok, it's ready." Rebekah said.

Katherine then laid down and Rebekah did all of the pre-ultrasound things.

"Are you guys ready to see if they're boys or girls?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes." We all replied.

Last month during the ultrasound we were all very disappointed because we just looked at the babies, and didn't find anything new out.

Rebekah looked at the screen and announced, "One is a girl, and the other is a boy."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." She replied.

I looked at the screen and smiled. I was going to have a baby girl and a baby boy.

We looked at the babies on the screen for a couple minutes and then Damon sighed and said, "Well I'm going home." He then walked out.

"Ready to go back to the hotel?" Stefan asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Wait, Elena? Can we talk?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. I'll be back in a minute Stefan, and then we can go." I told Stefan.

"Ok." He responded.

Adam and I then walked until we were out of earshot.

"If you're starting to get sick of the hotel then you're always welcome to come and stay with Abby, Jamie, and I." He offered.

"Yeah, I'd like that, and I'm getting really sick of the hotel." I smiled.

"Great." He smiled back.

We then went back to find just Stefan in the room waiting.

"Ready?" Stefan asked.

"I'm actually going to go back to staying with Adam, Jamie, and Abby." I told him.

"Ok. Do you want to stop by the hotel and grab your stuff?" Stefan asked.

"Oh yeah, I have stuff at the hotel that I've been borrowing from Caroline." I told Adam.

"Then why don't you guys go to the hotel and Stefan can drop you off later." Adam suggested.

"Ok." I responded.

We then went outside to where Stefan and Adam's cars were.

"I'll see you soon." I said to Adam.

"Bye." He replied and then hugged me.

I gave him a smile and then I got into the car.

Stefan drove off and after a while he stated, "So I'm guessing Adam loves you since he took the demon cure."

"You didn't listen in on our conversation at the grill?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"No, I thought that you guys needed to talk alone." He answered as we walked into the hotel.

"Thanks." I smiled before giving him a hug.

"No problem." He smiled back.

We went into the hotel room and got all of our stuff and then checked out.

When we were back in the car Stefan asked, "To Adam's house now, right?"

"Actually we should probably stop by Klaus' and give Caroline's clothes back." I told him.

"We can do that." Stefan replied.

Stefan then drove to Klaus' house and we went inside and found Caroline, and gave her her clothes.

"Thanks." She smiled. "You don't need them anymore?"

"I'm actually going to go back to staying with Adam." I admitted.

Caroline then looked at Stefan and asked if he could give us a minute.  
"Sure." He smiled before leaving.

"So you guys are back together then?" She asked.

"Yeah, apparently Damon had talked to Adam, so Adam started avoiding me, but we got it all worked out." I smiled.

"So you told Damon it's over?" She asked.

"No, I need to do that still." I admitted.

"Well I'm glad it worked out with Adam. He seems like a nice guy." She smiled.

"Thanks Car. I'll see you later." I replied.

"Bye."

I hugged her and then left to find Stefan, who I found waiting in the car.

I got in and I asked him if we could go to his house before Adam's.

"You want to talk to Damon, don't you?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, and I need to talk to Jeremy. I miss him." I explained.

As Stefan drove I texted Adam that I needed to make a couple extra stops, but I would be there soon.

When we got there I found Damon in his room.

"Damon?" I asked. "Can we talk?"

"I guess." He sighed.

I then sat down on the bed next to him.

"Why did you tell Adam that I was using him as a distraction?" I questioned.

"Because that's what you told me, and I felt that the poor boy needed to know the truth. He doesn't deserve to be under your control." Damon responded.

"Under my control?" I asked.

"Yes. Under your control." He repeated.

"What are you talking about Damon?" I sighed.

He scoffed and then ranted, "You really don't know? You're no better than Katherine. You act like this poor innocent person and people hold onto every last word that you have to say, doing whatever it takes to please you. Then you go off and destroy them mentally and emotionally. Just like Katherine does."

"Oh, please Damon. You're the one who cheated on me by taking Katherine to New York, kissing her and saying that you're in love with her, then lying about it, and then attacking those innocent people in the woods." I fought back.

At first he was just silent. For a minute I imagined him apologizing right then and there and saying he loved me before kissing me. But then fantasy ended and reality hit when he responded, "Elena, I may be a lot of things. A liar, a killer, a horrible person even. But guess what. I can change. If I wanted to, I could tell the truth. If I wanted to, I could just use blood bags. If I wanted to, I could go save the planet or something like that. But you, you will always be a Petrova, and there is no way you can change that." He paused and then added, "You should go now."

"So we're done then?" I said as a question, but it was more of a statement.

"Yeah, we're done for now." He responded.

"No." I snapped. "There's no 'for now'. We're either done or we aren't Damon." He was silent so I continued, "And I vote that we are."

He still didn't respond so I walked out and said, "Bye Damon."

I went downstairs and found Jeremy and Stefan talking on the couch. "Hey Jer." I tried to force a smile onto my face.

"Hey. Stefan said you wanted to talk." He spoke.

"Yeah. I do. Do you think I could meet you up in your room in a minute?" I suggested because I needed to talk to Stefan.

"Sure." He replied before walking off.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well from the look of your face." Stefan observed.

"Not at all. It went horrible." I told him.  
Y  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Yes." I admitted.

"Well why don't you go talk to Jeremy first. I think he misses you. You haven't seen him in such a long time." Stefan suggested.

"Ok." I replied.

"Then when you come back you can tell me all about what just happened, and I have something to tell you." He said.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute." I told him before walking off to Jeremy's room.

I walked into Jeremy's room and found him sitting on his bed on his laptop.

"Jer, I think we need to talk." I spoke as I sat down on the edge of your bed.

He then closed his laptop and asked, "About?"

"I miss you Jer." I admitted.

"I miss you too." He spoke.

"Listen, I know it's been weird lately for you since I haven't been here, and it has been tough since you've been going to school, but I want to fix that." I told him.

"So what do you suggest?" He asked.

"I'm not exactly sure yet." I confessed. "But I'm going to think of something tonight and let you know in the morning. Does that sound good?"

"It sounds great." He smiled.

"Good." I smiled back. "Then I will see you tomorrow."

I then gave him a hug, we said bye, and I went back into the living room to find Stefan.

"I have to go now, but we are on our way." Stefan said into the phone. "Bye."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Your surprise." He told me.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" I questioned.

"Yup. Ready to go?" He asked. "When we get there we can talk all you want."

"Ok, let's go." I stated.

In the car I tried to get Stefan to tell me what the surprise was, but he was set on keeping it a secret.

We passed Klaus' house so I said, "Stefan, you missed it. Klaus' house was right there."

"That's not where we are going." He replied.

"Oh." I responded.

A few minutes later Stefan pulled into the driveway of a house down the street from Klaus' house.

"Who's house is this and what are we doing here?" I asked.

"This is your house and we are here because this is your surprise." He explained.

"You got me a house?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah. I know that Abby's house only has one guest room and you don't exactly want to stay at my house or Klaus'. Plus when the twins are born you'll need more space. And there's a guest house for Jeremy and once you make up with Damon then he can probably stay in the guest house too so he can be close to the kids." Stefan told me.

"Thanks Stefan. It's perfect." I smiled.

"So do you want to see the inside?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

As we walked inside Stefan told me that he had put it under Jeremy's name because putting it under mine wouldn't help keep anyone out and he didn't put it under Adam's name because he wasn't sure how long we would be together, or if it would even keep people out because he is supernatural.

"Do you think he's aging?" I asked Stefan.

"I'm not sure." He replied as he got the key out of his pocket. "He could be like a vampire or a hybrid, where once he turns he stops aging, but he could also be like a werewolf or a witch where he doesn't turn, and does age."

"But he turned, because it didn't affect him until his parents died, right?" I asked.

"That's a good point." Stefan admitted.

"But Damon attacked him in the woods that night, so his heart must be beating." I pointed out. "But at the same time he hadn't gotten rid of the demon yet so maybe he hadn't officially turned."

"I'm not sure. How about we look at the house and then in the morning we research it." He suggested.

"Sounds good." I smiled.

We then went into the house which was perfect. It was already furnished, it had a pool, and had the perfect number of rooms. In the guest house on the first floor there was a kitchen, living room, bathroom, a bedroom, and master bedroom which connected to a private bathroom, so Jeremy would never have to go upstairs. Then in the upstairs of the guest house there were two more bedrooms with a Jack and Jill bathroom. Then in the actual house on the second level was a second living room, five bedrooms, two seperate bathrooms, and two of the rooms had a third bathroom that was a Jack and Jill bathroom. And of course, two of them were already turned into nurseries. Then on the first floor was a kitchen, dining room, living room, an office, and a master bedroom.

Stefan had obviously been in house before because he gave the tour. He ended the tour with the master bedroom in the main house.

"And this is the master bedroom." He said as he opened the door.

"Wow." Is all I could manage. For the most part it was a normal master bedroom, but there was a huge window with a beautiful view.

"If you think that's amazing then just wait." Stefan said before opening the door to the master bathroom. The bathroom had a shower, a seperate tub, two sinks, and four doors from what I could see, and we had just come through one of the doors.

"What are those doors for?" I asked.

"Well this one is the closet." He said as he opened one of the doors. Then while opening another door he said, "Then this one is where the toilet is."

Then he put his hand on the knob to the third door and told me to close my eyes. Once I did I heard the door open and he told me to walk forward so I did.

"Ok stop." I heard Stefan's voice say. "Now open."

I opened my eyes, but wasn't amazed. "It's just a tiny square room." I commented. It was about the size of the walk in closet. "The only cool part is that the walls are built in bookshelves. So its a tiny library I guess, but why is it connected to the bathroom?"

"Just wait." Stefan told me. He then pushed on the bookshelf that was on one of the walls. It slid into the wall and behind it were stairs going down.

"Where do those go?" I asked.

"You'll see." Is all he told me.

Then as we walked down the stairs I commented, "You sure do have a lot of secrets today."

At the bottom of the stairs was two doors. Stefan opened the one on the left and I peered inside. It was a walk in refridgerator, like they have at restaurants. Except this one was filled with blood bags. Then on the opposite side was another door. We walked through the other door and up the stairs that were on the other side. The door at the top led to a tiny room. In that room there were two doors that each led to the closets in the bedrooms that were connected by the Jack and Jill bathroom in the guest house.

"When I had that added to the house I kind of figured Damon and I would be staying in those rooms so I had it connect to those rooms." Stefan explained.

"You had that whole thing added?" I asked.

"Yeah." Stefan admitted.

"Thanks Stefan." I smiled.

"I also had something else added. Follow me." He then turned and went back down the stairs and out of the blood bag room. We were back to the bottom of the first flight of stairs, where there were two doors.

"Ready?" Stefan asked as he put his hand on the knob to the door on the right.

"Yeah." I told him.

He opened the door and inside was something amazing. It was my bedroom that I had grown up in. Stefan had replicated my old bedroom and put it down here.

"Stefan." I gasped.

"I know it's hard to think about the past, but I thought that you would like this." Stefan explained.

"It's perfect." I smiled.

I sat down on the bed, looked at myself in the mirror, and looked at the photographs. Stefan had remembered my room exactly.

"Well why don't we drive over to Adam's and we can talk about Damon on the way. And you can tell Adam all about this house. Then tomorrow we can go do that research and tell Jeremy about the house." Stefan suggested.

"Ok." I replied. Then after a silent moment I added, "Thank you Stefan, for all of this."

I then gave him a hug and when we pulled away we looked into each others eyes and he said, "I love you Elena."

"I love you too Stefan." I smiled, knowing that like Caroline, he was going to be a friend to me no matter what we went through.

Then as we went back up the stairs Stefan's phone rang.

He answered, "Hello." A pause. "This is." Another pause. "I'm on my way." He then hung up and looked at me. "Elena, Damon is in the hospital."

"What? Why? That makes no sense. Damon would never go to the hospital. He would know that he could heal on his own." I replied.

Then my phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello."

"Is this Elena Gilbert?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yes." I responded.

"You are the legal guardian of Jeremy Gilbert. Is that correct?" The lady asked.

"Yes." I replied again.

"He got into a car crash and is in critical condition We are going to need you to come down here." She explained.

"I'm on my way." I told her before hanging up.

**So what did you guys think about this chapter? Lots of stuff was going on! I know that the whole demon problem was solved really easily, but whenever stuff is fixed easily something usually goes wrong, so what do you guys think is going to happen? Also please tell me how you guys feel about Elena and Stefan's new friendship. I also have something that I want you guys to decide for me. Should I keep the title the way it is (****_A Child For Petrova_****), or base it off something Elena thought in this chapter (either ****_Fantasy and Reality_**** or ****_When Fantasy Ends and Reality Hits_****)? Please review your thoughts! I would like 135 reviews before the next chapter. xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is really exciting so I hope you guys like it! It is in Elena's point of view. **

I woke up the day after Valentine's day to the sound of Adam breathing next to me.

The night before Adam had taken me out to dinner after he got out of school. Then after dinner we came back to the house that Stefan had gotten me and fell asleep in the master bedroom in each others arms.

I quietly slipped out of the room and into the kitchen, where I started making pancakes. When Stefan and I had done research we found out that Adam wasn't going to age, which was a perk for our relationship. However, he still did get hungry, unlike vampires.

As I was cooking I heard a knock on the back door, which I was pretty sure was unlocked so I called out, "Come in." It was probably either Stefan or Jeremy since it was the back door.

Then Jeremy walked in. He had a major scar across his forehead, a boot for his broken foot, and a cast on his broken arm. When Stefan gave me this house Jeremy and Damon were in the car and got into an accident. Damon, being a vampire, healed just fine, but Jeremy got more then just a few cuts and bruises.

"Do you have any eggs?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I replied as I flipped a pancake.

"I'm making muffins for Ella and I." He explained.

"Ella spent the night?" I raised an eyebrow. I had just thought that they had gone to the dance at the school and out to dinner.

"Yeah, but I don't need _the talk_. I just need two eggs." He stated.

I laughed and got him two eggs.

"Is she awake?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" He responded.

"Well I haven't officially met her." I explained.

"Do you want me to bring her over here?" He sighed.

"That would be wonderful." I smiled as I flipped a pancake.

He then left and went back to the guest house to go get Ella.

Then as I got out plates and glasses Stefan walked in.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Hey. Do you want any pancakes?" I offered.

"No thanks. Jeremy is making Ella, Rebekah, and I muffins." He told me.

"Rebekah stayed the night too?" I asked.

"Yeah, but what do you mean by 'too'?" He questioned.

"I didn't know until a couple minutes ago that Ella stayed the night." I explained before joking, "Anyone else in my house that I should know about?"

Then Stefan just smiled.

"Hey Elena?" I heard Jeremy's voice say.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Is there any way you could make more pancakes?"

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Well first off, apparently teaspoons and tablespoons are different. Also, baking soda is different from baking powder." He explained.

I smiled and said, "Have Rebekah and Ella come over here too."

He then left to go get them and I started on more pancakes. Eventually the pancakes were all ready and everyone was eating.

"So Ella, today you learned that if you ever marry my brother you better be able to cook." I joked, and she just smiled. "It's nice to meet you by the way." I added.

"It's nice to meet you too, Elena." She smiled as she pushed her wavy dirty blonde hair behind her ear. "Jer has told me all about you."

"Jeremy!" I pretended to be mad. "You even told her that I'm a vampire?" I asked because I knew Ella would take it as a joke.

We then all burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked from behind me.

"Look who's awake." I teased before smiling and kissing him. "Ella, this is my boyfriend, Adam."

"It's nice to meet you Adam." Ella smiled.

"Ella is my girlfriend." Jeremy explained.

"It's nice to meet you too." Adam replied.

Then I offered Adam a pancake and a glass of orange juice.

"Actually I was thinking we could go out to lunch soon. It's almost 11:30 already." He responded.

"I actually have lunch plans with Caroline. Today is kind of Bonnie's birthday so we were going to kind of devote the day to remembering her." I explained.

"Ok. Well I'm going to go shower. Have fun with Caroline, Elena." He said and then added, "And it was nice to meet you Ella."

He then walked off and while we finished eating Caroline texted me.

'Hey I know we were going to have lunch today but do you think we could reschedule?' It said.

I was disappointed since I was looking forward to seeing Caroline, but at least now I could have lunch with Adam.

I texted Caroline back, 'It's ok. Adam actually wanted to have lunch with me today. How about tomorrow?'

She texted back, 'Sure. Same time and place?' And I told her that that would work.

After breakfast Jeremy offered to take Ella home, Rebekah said she was going to go home, which left Stefan and I to do the dishes.

As we washed the dishes Stefan asked, "So how was your Valentines day?"

"It was good. We went to dinner. I told him I love him, he said he loved me. Just a normal date." I replied.

"Nothing special?" He asked peculiarly.

"Are you asking me if we had sex?" I gave him a weird look and asked this because it seemed like that was what he was asking. We had been growing closer and closer as friends, but I wasn't sure if we were _this_ close, where he could ask about this.

"No! Not exactly. Just anything special in general. Like did he propose maybe?" Stefan asked me.

"No. Why would you think that?" I responded.

"Well about 6 million people plan to propose or get proposed to on Valentines day." Stefan explained after hesitating.

"Oh." I nodded. "And it's a possibility." I said referring to his earlier question about Adam and I sleeping together.

He grinned and changed the subject. "Ella seems nice."

"Yeah, I'm glad Jeremy met her." I said truthfully. "She seems really nice." Then I asked, "How's Rebekah?"

"She's good."

"You really like her, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do." He answered.

"From the look on her face it seems like she really likes you too." I told him and he smiled.

Then the dishes were done and Stefan went back to the guest house and I went to go find Adam to tell him I could do lunch.

I walked into the bedroom to find Adam pulling a shirt on over his head.

"Hey." I said as I walked over to him.

He pulled me in for a kiss and once he pulled away I told him that we could do lunch because Caroline had other plans.

"Then why don't you go get ready and we can leave when you are ready." He suggested.

"Ok." I smiled and then kissed him before walking off and getting into the shower.

After my shower I got out and decided what to wear. I ended up wearing jeans, a lilac v-neck, and the necklace that Adam had given me for Valentines day. It had many circular diamonds that made the shape of a heart and the heart was tilted sideways. Then I dried my hair and put on my make up.

I then went into the living room to find Adam and Stefan talking.

Adam slipped something into his pocket that I wasn't able to see.

"I think she'll love it." He said, and then added, "Just like she loves you."

"It's good to hear that from you, she seems really close to you." Adam responded.

Stefan nodded and then noticed me. "Hey Elena."

"Hi." I smiled.

"Ready to go?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." I smiled again.

I said bye to Stefan and Adam and I left.

In the car I asked Adam if he already knew where we were going.

"Does Olive Garden sound good?" He asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

We got to Olive Garden and sat down. We ordered and then had a conversation. Then the waitress brought our food and we thanked her.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Adam told me as we ate.

"Continue on." I grinned, wondering what he wanted to tell me.

He started, "Well, I love you, and Elena-"

I cut him off though because my phone went off.

"Adam." I gasped.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Stefan, he texted me, the kids, Katherine." I tried to form words.

"She's in labor?" He asked.

All I could manage was a nod.

Adam left money on the table and we left right away.

In the car I urged Adam to drive faster. He reminded me that there was a speed limit and I sighed.

After what seemed like forever we finally got to Klaus' house where I ran inside and Adam followed me.

"Hello!" I shouted, not knowing where to look for them.

"Good, you're here." Damon walked in from around the corner.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Katherine, Stefan, Klaus, and Rebekah are this way." Damon said before leading the way.

Adam and I followed him and we walked into a room where the ultrasounds had taken place.

Katherine was laying down freaking out with Rebekah helping as the doctor, Stefan was trying to calm her down, and Klaus was pacing the room.

"How long has she been like this?" I asked.

"You mean how long has she been in labor?" Damon responded.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Since just before we texted you." Klaus told me.

After a little while of just waiting Caroline showed up. Then after waiting around for a very long time, hours on end, Rebekah told us the babies were coming.

After a very stressful afternoon and night the babies were finally born.

The first was the boy, who weighed 5 pounds and 4 ounces. Then, a minute and a half later, the girl was born, at 5 pounds and 2 ounces. They both had Damon's bright blue eyes and mine and Katherine's brown hair. However, the little girl had Katherine's curls and the little boy didn't.

We decided that the naming should be left up to Damon, Katherine, and I.

After a while we had narrowed it down. Katherine and I both thought that the little girl should be named Emily, but Damon liked Ava. For the little boy Damon and Katherine liked Daniel, but I liked Blake. We ended up deciding that the little boy's first name would be Daniel and his middle name would be Blake. Then for the little girl her first name would be Emily and her middle name would be Ava.

Then we filled out the birth certificates that Klaus said we would have to turn in to the hospital. However we came to a problem. What would their last name be? Salvatore? Pierce? Petrova? Gilbert?

"I think I have a solution." Adam said.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Well Elena is the one who will be taking care of them, right?" Adam checked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well then I have a solution. Their last name should be Hampton, because of what I didn't get to ask Elena at lunch." He then turned to me, bent down on one knee, and pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Elena, will you marry me?"

**Ok so lots of big events happened in this chapter! Please review your thoughts! (Can I get 170 reviews before I post my next chapter?) What should Elena say? Do you guys like the names? Please answer these questions and tell me anything else that can help the story! xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry I left you guys hanging on the last chapter, but thank you for all of the reviews! They help a lot! This chapter is set about 15 years later and in starts off in Emily's point of view. (I know some people were getting tired of Elena's point of view so I decided to mix it up.) This is the longest chapter so far so I hope you like it!**

I walked into the cafeteria at Mystic Falls High School with Chloe by my side. We sat down at our usual spot and started eating our lunches.

"I wonder where everyone else is." I told Chloe.

She finished chewing and then replied, "Me too. They're usually here before us."

And just then, Sara, Rachel, Lindsey, and Carissa walked into the cafeteria. Rachel said something and then her and Sara walked away, and Lindsey and Carissa walked over to us.

"Hey." Lindsey said as she sat down across from me.

"What's up guys?" Carissa, my cousin, asked as she sat diaganol from me, and across from Chloe.

"We just sat down." Chloe answered.

I turned to see that Rachel and Sara were sitting somewhere else.

"Why are Rachel and Sara sitting over there?" I asked.

"They decided to sit with their boyfriends today." Carissa explained.

"I still don't see what Sara sees in my brother." Chloe scoffed as she took her headband out of her light, curly brown hair, and then put it back in.

"At least Johnny's nice." Lindsey said referring to Chloe's brother who was a year younger then Chloe and myself, making him a freshman, just like Lindsey, Sara, Rachel, and Carissa. "What I don't understand is what Rachel sees in Dyaln." Dylan was Lindsey's twin, who shared her dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and perfect tan. He was also going out with Rachel, which annoyed Lindsey because she couldn't see how anyone would want to date her brother.

"I think we can all agree that Emily has the best brother." Carissa said.

"Daniel? How is he better than Johnny, Nate, Dylan, or Payton?" I asked. Johnny was Chloe's brother. Nate was Rachel's. Dylan was Lindsey's. Payton was Sara's.

"Well Nate is pretty nice." Chloe responded. "He might top Daniel."

"You're only saying that because Nate is your boyfriend!" Carissa argued.

"How about we drop the brother boyfriend subject." I suggested. "I'm going to get plenty of it tonight."

Chloe groaned, "Is that tonight?"

"Yeah. I can't believe that I'm getting dragged along." Lindsey replied.

"Am I the only one that doesn't know what's happening tonight?" Carissa asked, seriously confused.

"The Fitzgerald parents decided that their children should invite their girlfriend or boyfriend over for dinner, along with their family. So since Olivia," She was the oldest Fitzgerald child and a senior this year. "is going out with my brother, that means I have to go." I told Carissa.

"And since Nate and I are going out, I am going, along with my brother and parents." Chloe explained. Nate was the middle Fitzgerald child, a sophomore, making him mine and Chloe's age.

"Then Rachel is going out with Dylan, so I have to go." Lindsey added. Rachel, the youngest Fitzgerald was a freshman, but still my friend, just like Carissa, Sara, and Lindsey.

"I would suggest doing geometry homework tonight together before dinner so we get a chance to hang out, but we probably won't have any since tomorrow is the beginning of Spring break." Chloe spoke. Carissa, Lindsey, Rachel, and Sara were all a grade ahead in math, and Chloe and I weren't so we all ended up having the same geometry teacher, Mrs. Hines, which meant the same homework.

"How about we have a sleepover afterwards at my place?" I suggested. "Then Carissa and Sara won't be totally left out tonight."

"Would your parents be ok with it?" Lindsey asked.

"When are they not ok with it?" I smiled. "The question is would your parents be ok with it."

"Probably." Chloe said. "I mean our moms grew up together. I really doubt she would say no to me spending the night at her best friends house."

"The same goes for me." Lindsey stated. "My dad grew up with your mom."

"And I already am kind of in your house every night." Carissa responded.

"I still don't know why my mom chooses to let her brother, your dad, stay in her guest house. I think that after 18 years I will not want to keep living in the same house as Daniel." I sighed. "Whenever I ask her why she lets him stay she just tells me that when they were younger she wished that she could protect him more, and living in the same house now makes it so she can protect him. She also says that him living there somehow protects Daniel and I but she won't explain how."

"It's still weird to think that our parents grew up together." Chloe spoke.

"And they went to this school together." Carissa added.

"Even dated each other." Lindsey said.

We then changed the subject for the rest of lunch.

Lunch was fourth period, and flex was fifth, so next we were off to the one class we all had together.

Flex was a class that had always been right after lunch, ever since elemantary school. Some days it was a study hall, and some days we did projects. However, the difference between flex in high school and middle or elemantary school, was that in high school the class could have kids from any grade, and this year we some how all ended up together, even with our siblings.

I walked to flex with Chloe, Lindsey, and Carissa, but talked to Chloe while Lindsey and Carissa talked. Lindsey and Carissa were really good friends, but since they were a year younger I didn't see them as much as Chloe. So naturally, the two of them, Rachel, and Sara became best friends, and Chloe and I became best friends.

When we got there we sat in our assigned seats. First they were organized by grade level, and then alphabetically. That meant that to my left was my brother, Daniel, and to my right was Payton, my boyfriend.

The bell rang and Mrs. Thomas told us all to take a seat. Once everyone was quiet she started attendance with the freshman.

"Dylan Donovan." She called out.

Dylan replied, "Here."

"Lindsey Donovan."

"Present." Lindsey called.

"Rachel Fitzgerald."

"Here." Rachel said.

"Blair Gilbert."

"Here." She replied and I looked over to her. She looked a lot like her sister, Carissa. They had the same facial features and they both had hazel eyes. The main difference was the hair. They both had wavy hair like their mom, but while Carissa's was dirty blonde like their mom's, Blair's was dark brown like their dad's. And Blair was a bit shorter. She was a year younger than Carissa, which was the biggest reason she didn't hang out with us. She was only a freshman because she had skipped a grade.

"Carissa Gilbert." Mrs. Thomas called out next.

"Present."

"Alicia Knoll."

Alicia called out, "Here" and then went back to mouthing something to Blair. They were friends because they had both skipped a grade.

"Sara Lockwood."

"Here."

"Johnny Mikaelson." Mrs. Thomas called, finishing the freshman.

"Here." Johnny said.

"Now the sophmores." Mrs. Thomas stated. "Nathaniel Fitzgerald."

He sighed, and I was pretty sure it was because he hated being called Nathaniel, but still said, "Here."

"Daniel Hampton."

"Present."

"Emily Hampton."

"Here." I called out.

"Payton Lockwood."

"Present." He said.

"Chloe Mikaelson."

"Here."

"Ok, juniors now. Tori Berry."

"Here."

She then went on to call out the rest of the juniors; Kate Cover, Colin Joseph, Samuel McCaughley, and Anne O'Brien.

Then for the seniors, she started with Austin Ellis.

Then Olivia Fitzgerald, Daniel's girlfriend.

They had been dating for a couple months now, but I was still in shock that she would want to date my brother. I mean, Daniel wasn't bad or anything, he was a good athlete, had some good friends, and good grades. But Olivia, well, first off she is a senior. Second of all, she's kind of a real life Kim Possible, minus Ron and the naked mole rat. She was cheer captain, had luscious strawberry blonde curls, perfect grades, and was as skinny as a twig. Sure, she didn't fight off bad guys to save the world, but she was always organizing something for some charity to help the world. And because of her, I was going to go to some dinner tonight.

After Olivia, Mrs. Thomas called out Grant Gray, Reagan Gray, Kara Joseph, and Connor Kempson.

Once roll was over Mrs. Thomas went on to explain what we were doing today.

"Today we will be picking groups for a project we will be working on next semester. Then we will play games in our groups to get to know each other better. Now, you might be thinking 'Mrs. Thomas is crazy. We already know each other.' However, this project is different. All year I have let you guys pick your groups which leads to picking your friends in your grade. For this project your group cannot have just boys or just girls. It cannot have people all in the same grade. And last but not least, each group will have four people. Once you make a group make a table out of your desks. Any questions?" She pauased and when no one raised their hand she called out, "Go!"

I immideiately walked over to Chloe, we were always in the same group for everything.

"Do you want to be with Nate and Payton?" She suggested our boyfriends who were friends with each other.

"Yeah, but we have to be in a different grade." I reminded her.

"How about Lindsey and Carissa?" Chloe pointed over to them, standing across the room together.

"Then we won't have any guys in our group though."

We ended up being with Colin and Sam, two juniors who were probably in a situation like ours. We made the table and when everyone was done Mrs. Thomas had one person from each group go up to the board and write down a team name along with the people on the team.

First Rachel went went up to the board. Her team's name was Fampovan. I figured that the F was for Fitzgerald, the amp for Hampton, and ovan for Donovan, because her team also had her sister, Olivia Fitzgerald, her boyfriend, Dylan Donovan, and my brother, Daniel Hampton.

The next group was The Music Notes. The team consisted of Reagan Gray, a senior who was captain of the dance team, Kara Joseph, who was the head of choir, Sara Lockwood, who was one of the three freshman dance officers, and Johnny Mikaelson, lead guitarist of a band he started.

Then the third team was The Barely Fresh Fish and Senior Citizens. The team was Austin Ellis and Grant Gray, both seniors who were held back, and Blair Gilbert and Alicia Knolls, both freshman who had skipped a grade.

The fourth group was our group. It took us forever to pick a name, but eventually we decided to be Chloily McJoseph, which was our names combined.

Then the fifth group was Lindsey, Carissa, Nate, and Payton. Their name was The Leaders. They probably picked the name because Payton was laccrosse captain, Nate was football captain, and Carissa and Lindsey were two of the three freshman dance officers. I wasn't a dancer, but I knew that for the dance team each grade had 3 officers and 7 other girls, and one of the senior officers was captain for all the grades.

The last group consisted of people that I didn't know too well; Anne O'Brien, Tori Berry, Kate Cover, and Connor Kempson. Their team was named Just Team 6. I guess that they were even less creative then my group was.

We then played some games to get to know each other, and to be honest, they helped.

Before we knew it, the bell was ringing and we were off after we put the desks back in rows.

I said bye to Chloe because I wouldn't see her again until the bus ride home. We had periods one through five together, and then the rest of the day we had no classes togther.

Sixth period for me was geometry. I had it with Carissa. We did some math puzzle that ended up giving us the secret message of 'Happy Spring Break'.

Then for seventh period I had theater with Sara since you can have electives with people from other grades. We just watched a movie since all the teachers had easy things today since it was almost spring break. During the movie I put Sara's dark brown hair into a French braid.

Eighth period was Spanish, which I had with Lindsey. We watched a movie, but of course it was in Spanish. During the movie I got out my phone to ask my mom about the sleepover.

I typed, 'Could Chloe, Carissa, Lindsey, Rachel, and Sara sleepover tonight?' And hit send.

She then replied back, 'We have that dinner at the Fitzgerald's tonight.'

I responded, 'I meant after that'

'I suppose' popped up on the screen.

'But speaking of that, could Chloe, Rachel, and Lindsey come over before and get ready with me?' I texted the idea I had just thought of.

'You should invite Olivia too, but sure.'

'Thanks' I replied, and then texted Olivia asking if she wanted to come. When she responded 'Yes' I told her 'Great' and then put my phone away.

As Lindsey and I walked out of Spanish I told her we could get ready together for dinner.

Then finally the end of the day was near when it was ninth period, which was volleyball. Rachel was on the freshman volleyball team and I was on junior varsity, and since it was Friday we got to practice together. During practice I told her we could get ready for dinner together.

The bell rang to end ninth period. I met Chloe by her locker and we headed out to the bus together.

On the bus we found that Carissa was sitting with Lindsey and Rachel since they were coming home with us to get ready, so we sat in our own seat. Then to our side was Daniel and Olivia.

Usually Olivia, Lindsey, and Rachel didn't ride our bus, but today they were coming home with us, so they did.

First during the bus ride I told Chloe she could come over and we could get ready together. Then we started talking about other things.

Eventually we got to our bus stop, which we all shared because we lived on the same street.

Usually Carissa, Blair, Daniel, and I would walk in one direction and Chloe and Johnny would walk in the other, but today Carissa, Blair, Daniel, Olivia, Rachel, Lindsey, and I walked in one direction, and Johnny in the other.

We walked to the house and inside we all put our backpacks on the hooks meant for them and then went into the living room.

In the living room we found my dad, Uncle Matt, and my Uncle Klaus talking.

My Uncle Klaus had been there ever since I was little. He wasn't actually my uncle though. His wife was my mom's best friend though, so naturally we called her aunt, making him my uncle. My mom couldn't stand him for some reason that she would never tell me, but he was her best friend's husband so she put up with him.

Uncle Matt had been there for me for a long time too. He wasn't really my uncle either though. Him and my mom had gone out in high school, but they had gotten past that and were now good enough friends where he got the title of uncle for Daniel and I.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

"Your mom came to drop of your dress for that dinner tonight, and I decided to come with." Uncle Klaus explained.

"Where is mom?" She asked.

"In the kitchen." Uncle Klaus told her.

"And what about you dad?" Lindsey asked.

"Same reason." Uncle Matt replied.

"Your moms are in the kitchen." Dad said.

Daniel then went up to his room, Carissa and Blair went out the back door so they could go to the guest house, where they lived, and Chloe, Rachel, Olivia, Lindsey, and I all went into the kitchen.

"Hi mom." Chloe spoke.

"Hey girls." Aunt Caroline greeted us as she cut up an apple. "Your dress is in Em's room."

"Ok." Chloe replied.

"Rachel and Olivia, your mom came by earlier and dropped off your dresses. They're in Emily's room too."

"And Lindsey your dress is up there too." Aunt Melissa said. She also wasn't my actual aunt. Since we called Uncle Matt uncle, his wife became my aunt.

"Thanks mom." Lindsey said.

"Well I better get home." Aunt Caroline sighed. "Johnny will be wondering where we are."

"Same goes for me." Aunt Melissa stated. "Dylan will be home any time now."

"Have fun girls." Aunt Caroline smiled before walking out with Aunt Melissa.

"You girls have about an hour and a half till we leave. Ok?" My mom asked.

"Ok." We all said in sync before walking out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Once upstairs we all went into my room and got ready.

**Elena's Point of View**

Caroline told the girls to have fun, smiled, and then left the room with Mel.

"You girls have about an hour and a half till we leave. Ok?" I asked.

They all said, "Ok." In sync before walking out of the kitchen.

Once I was sure that the girls were upstairs I threw away the apple Caroline had been cutting. It's not like I was going to eat it, but the kids didn't know that. For all they knew I was human. For all they knew Adam was human. They knew nothing about the supernatural world, and hopefully it would stay that way.

I walked to my bedroom to get ready for the dinner and thought about the night we decided to keep the supernatural world a secret from Emily and Daniel.

_"Well then I have a solution. Their last name should be Hampton, because of what I didn't get to ask Elena at lunch." He then turned to me, bent down on one knee, and pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Elena, will you marry me?"_

_Then, for the second time that day I couldn't form words._

_Eventually I was able to manage to say, "Adam. I don't know what to say. Can we talk about this in private?"_

_"Yeah. Of course." He nodded._

_We then started to walk towards the door, but Damon stopped us._

_"Wait. Elena. I need to talk to you."_

_"Do you mind?" I asked Adam._

_"No, go ahead." He encouraged me, and I was relieved. I needed more time to think._

_Damon and I then walked out of the room and down the hallway. I followed him and eventually we wound up outside._

_"Get in the car." He demanded._

_"Why can't we talk inside?" I asked._

_"Just get in the damn car Elena." He sighed._

_"No need to get mad." I muttered._

_Once in the car I asked him what he wanted to talk about._

_"I know it has been a long time since we talked, but we really need to settle things." He stated._

_"Ok." I nodded._

_After a minute of silence he asked, "What was the first thing you thought of when he asked you to marry him?"_

_"You want the truth?" I asked._

_"No Elena. I want you to lie." He said sarcastically and then paused. "Of course I want the truth."_

_I chuckled. Even in the worst moments he managed to joke around and make me laugh._

_"So what was it?" He asked again._

_"You." I admitted._

_"Me?" He asked._

_"Yeah, you." I mumbled._

_He then pulled the car over. "Elena, the truth is, is that every day I wake up and you aren't there laying next to me, I think of you. Just like the bed, my heart is empty. I miss you Elena." He then leaned forward and kissed me._

_Then I did something I shouldn't have. I kissed him back. And for the next minute that's what we did. That's all we did._

_When I finally pulled away he commented, "Elena, you can't say you don't love me anymore after a kiss like that."_

_"That's just it Damon. Don't you see that?"_

_"What? Elena, you aren't making sense." He replied._

_"Damon, if you were to ask me if I love Adam, I would truthfully answer yes. And at one point I loved him just as much as you, but that point is over. Now, I love him like I love Stefan, just not as much. But you, I don't think that the way I love you will ever change." I rambled on._

_"Elena, that's great." He smiled._

_"For who?" I asked. "For us? Yes. But for Adam? For Emily and Daniels's future? I know you said you would be a father figure, but Damon, face it. You aren't a dad. You're Damon. _My_ Damon. But not Emily and Daniel's. But Adam could be a dad. That's the reason I have been staying with him."_

_"So? Have Katherine raise them. She wanted to, didn't she? Then it can be us. For forever." He tried to convince me._

_"But Damon, that's just it. We are forever. We will never die. But those kids back there, they aren't. They've got about a hundred years. Then it is over for them, and I want them to have a good hundred years. Besides, I think we all know that Katherine would not do well as a mother." I explained._

_"So what? We wait a hundred years? Then you dump Adam and we get together? A hundred years is a long time Elena." Damon told me._

_"Yeah I know, I used to want to live that long. But Damon, you waited that long for Katherine just to realize you weren't in love with her. Surely you can wait a hundred years for someone you _are_ in love with."_

_"And what am I suppose to do during that hundred years? Watch you and Adam raise my children? Watch you pretend to be in love with another guy?" He questioned me._

_"Damon I never said that." I argued._

_"But that's what's going to happen." He responded._

_"Remember that kiss a minute ago? The kiss that showed you I love you. It'll be that same kiss in a hundred years." I said._

_"And what happens if they decide they want to live forever, become vampires?" He asked._

_"They don't need to know a thing about the supernatural world." I replied._

_After a minute of silence he told me, "I love you now Elena, and in a hundred years I will be waiting here for you, saying the same three word, eight letter phrase."_

_"I love you too Damon." I smiled before kissing him._

_Once we pulled away he drove back to the house._

_As he pulled into the driveway I asked him what I should tell Adam._

_He just told me to figure it out myself._

_We went inside and I found Adam._

_When we were out of earshot Adam asked what Damon wanted._

_"Nothing." I lied._

_"Elena, what did he say? I need to be able to trust you." He argued._

_"If I say yes, you do need to be able to trust me, so trust me when I say it was nothing." I told him._

_"So it's a yes?" He asked._

_"Yeah." I gave a fake smile. Then I gave a fake kiss, and then a fake hug._

_I felt bad, but then I told myself to get used to it. The next 100 years of my relationship were going to be fake._

I shoved the memory away and got dressed.

I was wearing a cream shirt tucked into a tan and sparkly skirt. My pearl earrings and bracelet were also tan, along with my pumps. My clutch was also tan, but with a bit of silver too. I left my hair down.

Adam walked into the bedroom and asked me if I was ready.

"Yes." I told him.

He then kissed me and I kissed him back. I still loved him, no matter what Damon did or said. I would always love Damon, but I would also always love Adam. For all Damon knew, I would be back to him in 85 years. For all Adam knew, I was his forever. As for me, I was still trying to figure out what would happen in 85 years.

We went into the living room and I called out, "Girls! Daniel! It's time to go!"

Then the girls all came downstairs along with Daniel.

Daniel was wearing khaki pants and a dark blue shirt.

Lindsey's dress was three quarter sleeves and went down to her mid thigh. It was tighter around her midsection and jagged at the bottom. It was a periwinkle and lace. She wore a white pearl bracelet with it and white pearl earrings. She put her dirty blonde hair into a bun. She wore white pumps, which brought her up to 5'9, three inches above normal. Instead of a purse she had a silver, black, and blue clutch.

Chloe's dress was black and the straps crossed in the back, which were about an inch thick. It was tight around her midsection and was slightly shorter than Lindsey's. It was low cut, so she wore a pink bubble necklace to match her pink earrings. Her clutch was also pink along with her sandals. She also straightened her, normally curly, light brown hair.

Rachel's dress was a peach color. It was tighter around her midsection and it went from high in the front to lower in the back. The fabric around her shoulders was covered in gold sequins. Her pumps were gold too, which brought her up three inches to 5'8. Her purse was white, and had a silver chain as a strap. She left her curly strawberry blonde hair curled.

Olivia's dress was white lace, and the straps were about an inch thick. Around her midsection was a dark blue bow. The dress went down to about her mid thigh. Her sandals were the same dark blue as the bow. She also left her curly strawberry blonde hair down, but put a dark blue headband in it. Her purse was the dark blue also.

Emily's dress was loose and dark blue on the top, and around her midsection it was tight, and then the bottom part was cream with gold, blue, and white sequins going around it to make various patterns. She wore a blue bracelet and blue earrings. Her sandals were also blue. Her purse was cream and from Coach, so it had golden Cs on it. She had also straightened her hair, so she reminded me of Isobel. Her hair had gotten darker since she was born. It was now almost black.

We all went out to the car, just barely fitting in the mini van with eight seats and eight people. Adam drove, and I got the passenger's seat. The kids sat in the back rows.

Olivia and Rachel gave Adam directions and we were there quickly.

When we got there we all went inside to find the table all set for seventeen people. All other nine people were already there.

We sat down and their parents, James and Vanessa, served us dinner.

At first it was an awkward silence, but eventually someone said something.

"So Dylan, why don't you tell us how you met Rachel. I've heard the story, but I'm sure everyone else would love to hear it." Melissa stated. Being Dylan's mom, she had probably heard it multiple times before.

"Yeah." Matt agreed. "It's a good story."

I noticed Lindsey sighing, and I guessed she had heard this story one too many times between her brother and best friend telling it.

"Sure." Rachel smiled. "Do you want to tell it or it or should I?" She asked Dylan.

"You can." He replied.

"Well before we moved here we lived in New York." Rachel started.

"Where in New York?" Adam asked.

"Just outside of the city." Olivia told him.

"Really? That's where I grew up." Adam commented.

"What brought you here?" Vanessa asked.

"My parents passed so I came to live with my grandparents, and then I came to Mystic Falls with a friend and met Elena." He explained.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did they pass?" James asked.

"It's fine, and it was a fire." Adam responded.

Vanessa had a worried look on her face but replied, "Well that's too bad, I'm sure they were great people."

Adam just gave a weak smile.

"Anyways." Rachel continued. "We lived just outside of the city, but for a day Olivia nicely took my friend Lily and I into the city to see the sights for probably the millionth time. For lunch we decided to eat at this little deli place."

"And on that same day, we were visiting New York on vacation and decided to eat at a little deli." Dylan continued. "She was going from the soda machine thing to her table and I was going to go refill my soda."

"He bumped into me, and I spilled my drink all over both of us." Rachel laughed. "I apologized about a million times, and he said it was ok about a million times. Eventually we cleaned it up the best we could and to my surprise he tried to ask me out."

"She told me no because she didn't live in the city." Dylan kept going. "Then I told her I lived in Mystic Falls and she told me she had never heard of it. Then I told her no one has. She laughed and then I gave her my number and told her to text me sometime."

"I never texted him because he was some stranger, but then we moved here and on the first day of school I saw him."

"I didn't see her." Dylan commented.

"Anyways, after school I texted him and we went on our first date." Rachel finished.

"Awe." We all smiled.

"Small world." Caroline commented.

"How about you tell your story Daniel." I suggested.

"Ok." Daniel said.

"I'll start it." Olivia smiled. "It was also before school started. We were still moving into the house, so we didn't really have any food. Being the oldest I got sent to go get food. I figured that if I just drove around I would find a restaurant that I could get food to-go. However that didn't happen."

"I was going to the grill with Payton-" Daniel started.

"You were driving? Without an adult?" I demanded.

"It was Payton driving! Not me." He argued.

"Don't do it again." I stated. I then looked to Emily. "He better not drive you around."

"He doesn't!" She said defensively.

"Go on." I told Daniel.

"And I saw a car on the side of the road. Someone was standing outside of the car, so I got Payton to pull over. We got out of the car and asked her what was wrong."

"One of my tires was flat and I still hadn't gotten food." Olivia told us.

"So I got the spare tire out of the trunk and the stuff to fix it, and told Payton to go get food for five people from the grill." Daniel explained.

"Payton then drove off and Daniel fixed my tire." Olivia said.

"Where did you learn how to change a tire?" I asked.

"Dad." Daniel answered.

"Then he gave me his phone number and I went home with the food and after dinner I called him." Olivia smiled.

After a bit of silence Chloe said, "I guess it's our turn."

"Do you want to tell it?" Nate asked.

"No, you can." Chloe said.

"Well in New York there was this one trail that I really liked to go on runs on. When we moved here I was determined to find a new trail to run on." Nate started.

"What? This makes no sense." Chloe commented.

"Hang on. I'm not there yet." Nate told her. "So I tried this one trail, and on the trail was a little creek. I stopped at the creek to see if I could see any fish, and these girls came up and one of them told me that it was their favorite spot to come. The girl was very pretty and when I left I regretted not asking her out."

"Nate?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah?"

"We met at the grill. Not the creek."

"No! I saw you at the creek! You looked really pretty and then later I saw you at the grill and asked you out because I remembered you!" He argued.

"Nate, I have never been to a creek on a trail before. That wasn't me." Chloe tried to stay calm.

"But she was so pretty!"

"Ok go ahead. Keep calling this mystery girl pretty! Mom, Dad, Johnny, I'm going to go wait outside. I'll see you when you're done with dinner." Chloe fumed before storming off.

"I better go talk to her." Nate said as he stood up.

"No, I will." Caroline stated. "I'm her mom."

"Aunt Caroline, it's ok. You stay. I'll talk to her. I'm her best friend." Emily spoke before following Chloe.

Everyone started eating in silence.

After a couple minutes there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Rachel said quickly, probably so she could leave the table.

She came back into the dining room a minute later saying there were two guys named Damon and Stefan at the door and they wanted to talk to me.

"Uncle Damon and Uncle Stefan?" Daniel asked. "What are they doing here?"

"I don't know. I'll be back in a minute." I told everyone.

I then walked to the front door where Damon and Stefan were.

"Elena we need to go. _Now_." Stefan ordered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Someone's been attacked." Damon explained.

I then looked to the end of the driveway where Emily and Chloe were standing next to the mailbox, talking.

"Emily. Chloe. Come here. Now." I called out.

They hurried over and I told them to go inside and send Chloe's parents out.

Caroline and Klaus came out and Damon told them.

"Who?" Caroline asked.

"Sara." Stefan said.

"As in-" Caroline started.

I cut her off. "Lockwood. Sara Lockwood. Tyler's daughter."

**Ok so this was the longest chapter yet! I hoped you liked it! A lot was revealed! I hope that the families were not too confusing. Please comment if it was and I can explain better in the next chapter. Also please review to tell me what you think about what happened! (I need 185 reviews before chapter 22.) xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

Ok, so this isn't an actual chapter but here is a little explaining if you didn't quite get it.

Families

•Elena and Adam are taking care of Emily and Daniel.

•Caroline and Klaus are taking care of Chloe and Johnny.

• Matt got married to Melissa and their children are Lindsey and Dylan, who are twins.

•Vanessa and James are married and their children are Olivia, Nate, and Rachel, and they all just moved to town recently.

•Tyler got married (his wife is unknown at the moment) and had two children, Payton and Sara.

•Jeremy got married (his wife is unknown still) and had Carissa and Blair.

Ages

•Emily is 16 and a sophomore

•Daniel is 16 and a sophomore

•Chloe is 16 and a sophomore.

•Johnny is 15 and a freshman

•Lindsey is 14 and a freshman

•Dylan is 14 and a freshman

•Olivia is 18 and a senior

•Nate is 16 and a sophomore

•Rachel is 15 and a freshman

•Payton is 17 and a sophomore (he started school late)

•Sara is 15 and a freshman

•Carissa is 14 and a freshman

•Blair is 13 and a freshman because she skipped a grade

Romantic Relationships

•Emily is dating Payton

•Johnny is dating Sara

•Daniel is dating Olivia

•Chloe is dating Nate but they are in a fight

•Rachel is dating Dylan

Friend Relationships

•Emily and Chloe are best friends

•Rachel, Sara, Carissa, and Lindsey are best friends

•Nate, Payton, and Daniel are best friends

•Dylan and Johnny are best friends

•Emily, Chloe, Rachel, Sara, Lindsey, and Carissa are friends.

I hope that helps! Also, in the last chapter I had said that Chloe was actually Hayley's and Klaus' child, but I'm changing that. She isn't, so just ignore that fact. Thanks :) Also, the next chapter should be up very very soon! (As soon as I have 185 reviews!)


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry about the long wait before the update. I hope that the last chapter cleared everything up because chapter twenty-two was kind of confusing. Also, I'm so glad to have you guys read my story! As a reminder though, I would like to say this story is absolute fiction, and would obviously never happen. This chapter starts off from Carissa's point of view. I hope you like it!**

Blair, Johnny, Olivia, Daniel, Emily, Chloe, Rachel, Lindsey, and I got off the bus. Johnny went in one direction, and the rest of us went in the other direction.

Once at the house, Blair and I walked through the house and to the back door. We then went into the guest house.

I put my backpack on the couch and went into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator, looking for food.

Blair had the popcorn maker out so I asked her if she could make some for me too.

"I suppose." She sighed.

I then went into the living room again and sunk into the couch. I almost turned on Gossip Girl, but decided not to. Sara had already spoiled who gossip girl was.

Thinking of Sara, I decided to invite her over since she wasn't going to the dinner either.

I got out my phone and clicked on her name.

While it was ringing Blair handed me a bowl of popcorn.

I started eating and when Sara answered I swallowed.

"Hey what's up?" Sara asked.

"I was thinking that you could come over since everyone else is at that dinner." I explained.

"Sure. Meet me at the rock in ten?"

"Yeah." I replied before hanging up.

The rock was about a five minute walk away so I decided to just watch whatever show that Blair was turning on until it was time to go.

She turned on Teen Wolf. Some parts were really gruesome, but it's not like werewolves existed, so it wasn't like it was real. It was all just special effects.

After a couple minutes of watching I put my bowl in the dishwasher and went to find Damon, because I knew Stefan, mom, and dad were all out.

I opened the door to tell Damon that I was going to meet Sara at the rock, and I would be back in about ten minutes.

When I opened the door I shut it immediately, because inside Damon was making out with Aunt Katherine.

I then heard Damon clear his throat and say, "Come in."

I opened the door and Aunt Katherine said, "I guess I'll be going."

"No, no, it's fine. Stay. Mom and dad aren't home so I was just going to tell Damon that I'll be back in about ten minutes. I'm meeting Sara at the rock." I explained before leaving.

I got to the rock, and after about a minute Sara showed up.

We started walking back to the house and I told her about me walking in on my Aunt Katherine and Damon.

"They were making out?" Sara asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you think anyone else knows?" Sara questioned me.

"Maybe. If anyone knows it's probably Stefan, being Damon's brother, or Elena, being Katherine's sister." I suggested.

"Yeah. How long do you think they've been together?"

"I have no clue." I said. "When do you think they'll tell everyone?"

She just shrugged her shoulders.

We got back to the house and decided to go swimming. I let her borrow one of my swimsuits and we went outside.

In the pool we played Marco Polo with Blair, but eventually she went inside, so we decided to play double question.

How it worked was one person asked a question and the other did some kind of trick in the pool. If the first person couldn't do the trick also then they had to answer the question. If they could do the trick then the second person had to answer it.

Sara went first.

"Who do you like?" She asked me.

I realized this was a stupid question because even if she did end up answering it, the answer was obviously Johnny since they were dating.

I did a back flip off the diving board. Last time we played, Sara couldn't do a back flip, so it was a good trick.

Sara got up on the diving board and I realized she must of been practicing because she did it perfectly. That meant I had to answer the question.

"So?" Sara asked.

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise." She sighed.

"Especially not Chloe." I added.

"Why?" She asked before realizing what I meant. "Wait. You like Nate?"

"Yes but you can't tell Chloe. She'll kill me for liking her boyfriend. Got it?" I asked very seriously.

"I promise." She sighed again.

"Ok my turn." I paused for a minute to think. "Kiss, date, and pass. Johnny, Nate, and Daniel."

I said this because I wanted to see if she would rather date or kiss her boyfriend.

"Ok." She replied before going up to the diving board.

She jumped off and did two back flips and I stood there, amazed.

"When did you learn that?" I asked.

"I've been practicing." She explained. "Are you going to attempt it or just answer the question?"

"I guess I'll answer it." I sighed. "I'm going to put Daniel as pass because he is my cousin, and seems like a brother." I then thought for a minute and continued. "I would date Nate."

"Wait. So you're going to kiss my boyfriend?" She asked in shock.

"Well, yeah, that's kind of the only option left." I replied.

"Wow." She said.

"What? He is kind of cute." I admitted and immediately realized it was the wrong thing to say.

"Well then. I guess I'll leave then and then maybe you can invite him over." She said sarcastically.

She then got out of the pool, grabbed her clothes off the lounge chair, and left.

I decided to follow her to apologize, but I knew she needed time to cool off, so I went inside and put on dry clothes.

This time I knocked on the door before going into Damon's room.

"Come in." He said.

"I'm going to go for a walk." I told him.

"Ok." He replied and I left.

I figured that Sara had taken the trail way home since it was shorter, so I went to the rock, which was the entrance to the trail.

I passed the rock and about four minutes later I saw Sara, but all I saw was Sara pushing someone away from her. Then that person fell off of the cliff behind them.

I stood hidden for a minute, trying to explain to myself what just happened. I decided to let Sara tell me herself.

"Sara?" I ran up to her. "Are you ok?"

She looked at me, like she had just seen a ghost. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just need to get home." She panted.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Listen, I really am sorry about the whole Johnny thing, I-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Carissa, can we talk about this later? I really need to get home. My dad needs to talk to me."

I figured she was probably making that up, just so she wouldn't have to talk to me, but I didn't say anything about that.

"Yeah, sure, ok." I replied.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Anything." I promised.

"I wasn't here. Ok?" She said and then walked off.

"Ok." I answered even though she couldn't hear me.

Whether it was an accident or not, Sara had killed someone by pushing them off of a cliff, and she was trying to keep it a secret.

**Emily's Point of View**

After my mom sent Chloe and I inside to send out Chloe's parents, we waited around for a little while. Chloe and I talked, but as far away from Nate as possible.

After a couple minutes mom came back inside.

"Caroline, Klaus, Stefan, Damon and I are going to Tyler and Hayley's house. I'll be home later, but go ahead and go home. Your friends should go to their own houses tonight though." Mom told me.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Sara has been attacked." She said.

"Attacked?" I asked with everyone crowding around, listening.

"Yeah. We aren't sure on the details, like what-"

Aunt Caroline cut mom off. "You mean who."

"Yeah, that's what I meant. We aren't sure who attacked her yet, and until we do you guys all need to go home to be safe." She explained.

We all sat there in shock.

"We need to go visit her." Rachel said.

"No, not now." Aunt Caroline told us.

"Why not?" Lindsey asked.

"Just trust us." Uncle Klaus said.

"I'll be home later, I've got to go." Mom responded.

Everyone's parents took them home and then went off to see Sara, but for some reason we all had to stay home.

Dad drove Daniel and I home, and then left.

Inside I decided that I really needed something to do instead of sit there and think about Sara so I decided to watch a movie and make popcorn.

"Want to watch a movie with me Danny?" I asked Daniel in the kitchen.

"I wish." He sighed. "I'm going to work on my book project."

"What book are you doing?" I asked.

"I actually haven't decided." He explained.

"You could probably pick a book out from mom and dad's library." I suggested.

"Yeah. Good idea." He then took a piece of my popcorn and walked off to the master bedroom.

I went through our movies, trying to decide which to watch when Daniel came back out.

"Ems?" He asked, using the nickname he always used for me.

"Yeah?"

"I think you need to see this." He said in a weird voice. I couldn't tell if it was fear or shock or something else.

"Ok." I followed him to the master bedroom and then into the library.

I had probably been in the tiny room a million times throughout my childhood, but it looked different this time.

One of the bookshelves had been pushed to the side, revealing a staircase going down.

At first I just stood there in shock. I had been in this room so many times and somehow never knew about this. I remembered being little and saying that some day I would read every book in here.

"Ems. Say something." Daniel encouraged me.

"What the hell is this?" I finally asked.

Daniel shook his head. "I don't know."

"This is ridiculous. How did we not know this was here?"

"Should we go down there?" He asked.

I thought about this for a moment. "I'm not sure. I mean, it's obviously been here since before we were born, and mom and dad haven't told us about it, so there's probably a reason why."

"What if mom and dad don't know about it?" He asked. I could tell he wanted to go down there, but of course he did. He was the one who did things without thinking, and I was the one who thought.

"Then there could be something scary down there!" I supplied.

"Awe, is little Ems scared of a big bad monster?" He joked.

"I am not!" I argued. "First of all, there's no such thing as monsters. Second of all, I'm taller than you."

"You are not!" He shot back.

"Last time mom measured us I was a half an inch taller." I explained.

"I've grown-"

I cut him off and said, "So have I."

"Well either way, I'm still older." He argued.

"By what? A minute?"

"Let's just focus on the stairs."

"Yeah, good idea." I agreed.

"So I think there's two questions."

"Go on." I urged him.

"First, do we go down?" He asked.

"I don't know, I mean if mom and dad do know, there's a reason they haven't told us. If they don't know then there could be something creepy down there." I replied.

"I think we should just go down." He tried to convince me.

I sighed and finally gave in, but as soon as I put my foot on the first step I heard the garage open.

"Mom and dad are home!" I said.

We quickly shut the bookshelf and made sure it didn't seem like we had been there, and then ran upstairs to my room.

"Daniel!" Dad shouted.

"Emily!" Mom yelled.

Then together they called out, "We're home!"

"Ok!" Daniel and I shouted in sync.

"Come down here!" They yelled.

Daniel and I then went downstairs together.

"What are you guys up to?" Mom asked.

"Book project." Daniel partially lied. He had been earlier.

"And you?" Dad asked me.

"I was helping him." I lied.

"Since when do you two get along, let alone help each other?" Dad asked before laughing.

Most siblings didn't get along, like he was referring to, but Daniel and I were always close to each other, even if we did argue sometimes.

"So how is Sara?" I asked.

"Well she's going to be ok, but she's still in shock." Mom explained.

"Will she be able to go to school when spring break is over?" Daniel asked.

"Probably." Dad answered.

"We're going back over there tomorrow at two though, along with Caroline, Klaus, Matt, Melissa, Jeremy, Katherine, Rebekah, Stefan, and Damon, so you'll be home alone." Mom told us.

I gave Daniel a look that asked if we should ask about inviting friends over. His look said no, so I didn't ask.

"Aunt Ella isn't going?" I asked referring to Jeremy's wife.

"Nope." Dad said.

"Why are so many people going?" Daniel asked. "That's like every adult I grew up with."

"Just because." Dad shrugged, but it seemed like he was hiding something.

"Well you guys should get back to Daniel's project." Mom suggested, which seemed like she was trying to change the subject.

"Try not to worry about Sara too much. She's going to be fine." Dad promised.

Daniel and I then walked back upstairs and into my room.

We then went back to talking about the stairs.

"How about tomorrow I'll invite Payton over, you invite Chloe, and the four of us will go down there." He suggested.

"Just like when we were little. Except this time it'll be real." I smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"Remember when we were little and the four of us would go on adventures?"

"Yeah, except those were like walking all the way to Chloe's house, which is like an eighth of a mile from here." He laughed.

"So this time it'll be real." I spoke.

"Ok so we can do that tomorrow when mom and dad leave."

"Wait. Sara just got attacked. Payton's not going to be able to leave his sister."

"Ok. How about everyone else can come. Olivia, Nate, and Rachel. Lindsey and Dylan. Chloe and Johnny. Carissa, and even Blair if she wants." He suggested.

"Ok. That works." I responded. "And the other thing we need to figure out?"

"Do we tell mom and dad?" He asked.

"No, we don't, because if they know about it, there's a reason they haven't told us."

"Ok." He responded.

"Should I text everyone, or do you want to?" I asked.

"I guess I will." He then pulled out his phone and started texting. A second later I got a text in a group conversation that asked everyone to come over at two, because we had something important, but not to tell their parents.

Texts kept popping up on my screen.

_Daniel: tomorrow at 2 come over, but don't tell your parents. Emily and I have something important to show you guys._

_Carissa: sure_

_Dylan: my parents will be out of the house then, so sure_

_Lindsey: Dylan's parents are mine too, so I'll be there too_

_Chloe: same with my parents! I'll be there_

_Johnny: I'll be there too, but why are all of our parents getting together?_

_Blair: sure_

_Dylan: and why can't we tell our parents that we are coming over?_

_Me: not sure Johnny. And Dylan- can't say quite yet. You'll understand when you get here_

_Rachel: my parents aren't part of this parent meeting so I can't sneak out :/_

_Olivia: same_

_Nate: same_

I looked to Daniel. "How are they going to come without their parents noticing that they are all gone?"

"I guess they can tell their parents. It's not like their parents and ours talk that often." Daniel answered.

_Me: you guys can tell your parents but don't say too much_

All three of them replied ok, and Daniel and I sighed and relaxed.

"What now?" I asked.

"We wait until tomorrow." Daniel replied.

"What do you think will happen tomorrow? Like what do you think we'll find?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know Ems, but now that I think about it, I realized something. It definitely wasn't just some old underground shelter. Mom said Uncle Stefan built this house right? So why did he build it hidden? What are mom and dad trying to hide from us?"

As I drifted off to sleep, Daniel's words floated around in my head. What were mom and dad hiding from us?

**So what are Emily and Daniel going to find with their friends? It's obviously going to be some big secret! Will they find the blood bags? Or will they find even more than that? Check back soon to find out! Also please review your thoughts and ideas. 200 reviews before the next chapter please! Thanks. xoxo**.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm so excited to be at 200! This chapter is in Emily's point of view again, and it also addresses what the originals have been doing. (Someone asked) I hope you enjoy it!**

I woke up on the first day of spring break with my brother's feet in my face.

"Daniel!"

"What?" He asked groggily.

"It's already almost lunch time." I pointed to the clock.

"I fell asleep in here?" He asked, still tired.

"Yeah. Now get up. We need to eat and get dressed." I told him.

"Ok, ok." He stood up. "I'm up."

"Good. Now bring me breakfast?" I asked.

"No!" He responded.

"It was worth a shot." I sighed as I got up.

We went downstairs to find mom and dad in the living room.

"Good morning." They said in sync.

"Good morning." Daniel and I replied.

"If you guys want some food, there's fruit salad in the fridge." Mom told us.

"Thanks." I smiled.

We walked into the kitchen and got ourselves fruit salad.

After a silent breakfast, or maybe lunch, I went upstairs to get ready.

By the time I was showered, dressed, and had my make-up on, mom and dad were leaving.

"Bye." I called out.

"Bye kids." They called back.

"Bye." Daniel shouted.

Once they were gone Daniel and I slumped into the couch.

After a couple minutes I started pacing.

"When are they going to be here?" I asked. "I need to know what's down there! I mean mom and dad have been hiding it for sixteen _years_. It must be super important."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I told Daniel.

I answered it, and there was Olivia, Nate, and Rachel.

I showed them to the living room.

"So what's so important?" Rachel asked.

"We will explain when everyone else gets here." Daniel told her.

Then Carissa and Blair walked in through the back door.

"Hi guys." Blair greeted us.

"Hey." Carissa added.

We all greeted them, and then there was another knock on the door.

I answered it to Chloe, Johnny, Dylan, and Lindsey.

Then I realized that Chloe and Nate were in the same room. I felt bad, but there wasn't exactly anything I could do about it now.

"So why are we all here?" Lindsey asked.

"Well yesterday, I went to get a book-" Daniel started.

"You were reading?" Nate gasped.

"Very funny." He paused. "Anyway, I went to my parents library, and found something interesting."

"I think we better show you." I added, before walking to the master bedroom with everyone on my heels.

We got into the library and Daniel told everyone to keep in mind that Uncle Stefan built this house. He then slid the bookshelf to the side and everyone gasped.

"Where does it lead?" Chloe asked.

"We aren't sure." Daniel answered.

"We decided to wait for you guys, because if Uncle Stefan was involved, then it's possible your parents were too, and they've been keeping this a secret for sixteen _years_." I explained.

"What if it's no big deal, and that's why they haven't told you?" Dylan asked.

"Well we might as well go down since we're here." Carissa said.

Daniel led, and I was right behind him.

With every step I wondered what was at the bottom.

Eventually we did get to the bottom where we found two doors.

"Which one do we open?" Blair asked.

"I vote the door on the right." Lindsey commented.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Because the right is right choice." She explained.

"Ok. Open the door on the right, Danny." I told him.

Daniel walked to the door on right and opened it. He walked in, and flipped on a switch to turn on the light. We all walked inside.

Inside was a teenage girl's bedroom.

"What the hell is this?" Daniel asked as he peered around the room.

We all looked around the room.

I looked at the dresser, where there were pictures. They were all pictures of younger versions of adults I knew. One was my mom, Uncle Stefan, and Uncle Damon in front of the school. Another was also in front of the school, and was my mom, Aunt Caroline, and a girl who I didn't recognize. There was another that was my mom, Uncle Jeremy,and two older people I didn't know in front of a house. There was also one with mom, Uncle Matt, and Uncle Tyler.

"Guys, look at this. These are all pictures of my mom and other people." I called out.

Everyone came over and looked.

"That's my mom." Chloe and Johnny said.

"And my dad." Blair, Carissa, Dylan, and Lindsey said.

After looking at the pictures we kept looking.

There was also a big 'E' above the bed, so we figured that the room was for my mom, Elena. But why did she have an underground bedroom?

Then Daniel called us over to the bookshelf.

"Guys! Look at this."

We all walked over. On the bookshelf there were many different books. Each had a year on them and either the letter 'E' or 'S'. The ones that had an 'S' dated all the way back to 1863. The ones that had an 'E' dated back to 2007.

"Which one should we read?" Daniel asked.

"Read the one with the E on it from 2009." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure 'E' stands for Elena, and 2009 is my favorite number." I explained.

"2009?" Rachel asked. "Why?"

I just shrugged.

Daniel opened it and told us it was our mom's diary.

"What?" I grabbed it out of his hand.

I flipped to a random page and read aloud.

"September seventh, 2009. Dear Diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks" at least thirty-seven times, and I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, "How are you?" they really don't want an answer. I'm sitting in the grave yard now, by mom and dad's grave. There's this crow. It's very strange."

"What was she talking about?" Chloe asked.

"I'm guessing her parents dying." I replied and then kept reading. "Later on September seventh, 2009. Dear Diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought I could smile, nod my way through it. Pretend like it would all be ok. I wanted it to be a day without the pain, but it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you. They follow you. You can't escape them, as much as you want to. All you can do is be ready for the good, so when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it. I need it. I'm looking out the window now, and the new guy from school is standing there. Stefan. I will go greet him."

"Wow. Aunt Elena went through a lot." Blair commented.

"Well I guess we know how Stefan and her met now." Rachel stated.

"But that's all we really found." Lindsey added.

"Yeah, not really anything important." Dylan concluded.

I got what they were saying. We didn't find much. However, I had this gut feeling that said there was still something to be found.

I gave Daniel a look that said I wanted to keep looking.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Daniel started. "How about you guys go upstairs, watch a movie, whatever, but Emily and I are going to stay down here for a little while."

They all mumbled "ok" or "sure" or "that works" and then went upstairs.

Then it was just Daniel and I.

"I feel like there's something important in these diaries." I told him.

"Me too." He agreed.

We then split up the diaries so we could look through them faster.

I started reading, and got lucky. The first thing I read was a big deal.

"Daniel, look at this." I then read aloud. "Dear Diary, Sometimes I wonder how I got myself into this mess. I think back to the days where I didn't know Stefan and Damon. I think back to when I wasn't falling for my boyfriend's brother. I love Stefan and all, but whenever I go around Damon it's like he's compelling me to become speechless, which obviously isn't happening, since I wear and eat vervain."

"What?" Daniel asked. "Mom was in love with Uncle Stefan and Uncle Damon? And what is vervain?"

"That's what it sounds like." I agreed. "And I have no clue what vervain is."

"That is really shocking." He spoke.

"Yeah, but I feel like there's something else."

"Then lets keep looking." He stated.

Daniel found the next important thing.

"Ems, look. The ones that have an S are Uncle Stefan's."

"Uncle Stefan keeps a diary?" I laughed.

"More like 166 diaries."

"What?" I asked. "That makes no sense. There's one for each year."

He started to explain. "Yeah it does. When you subtract 1863 from-"

"That's not what I meant you idiot. I wasn't insulting your math skills. I meant that it makes no sense because Uncle Stefan was not alive in the year 1863." I replied.

"Just listen to this." Daniel told me, so I did. "Whenever I'm near her I want to spend every minute focusing on her, because I love her."

"Who is he talking about?" I asked.

"Mom, but just listen." He answered. "But sometimes, it seems like all I can do is focus on the big blue vain in her neck. I hate what I am, and if it weren't the reason I'm able to know Elena, I would hate it even more. I hate Katherine for turning me and Damon, for making me what I am. However, if it weren't for her, I wouldn't know Elena, because without her, I would've died in 1864."

"Ok, so Uncle Stefan was in love with Mom, he hates who he is and Aunt Katherine, but likes her because she is the reason he didn't die in 1864." I concluded.

"Pretty much." Daniel nodded.

"That makes no sense. At all." I stated. "Say he started keeping the journals at the same age we are now. That would make him 183 years old! No one lives that long."

"Ems?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What do you think of when I say 'All I can do is focus on the blue vein in your neck'?"

"It makes you seem like your crazy." I told him, and he just stared at me. That wasn't the answer he wanted. "Ok, fine. It makes you seem like a vampire." The words came out before I could process them.

I got another stare from Daniel. "Uncle Stefan? A vampire? That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. He eats normal food, walks around in the sun, and I haven't ever heard about an attack in Mystic Falls."

Another stare was all I got. "Sara." I whispered.

"Ok, but that was just recently. What about the rest of our lives?" I questioned him.

"I don't know Ems. It was just an idea. Lets keep looking." He suggested.

We kept looking and I started to scare myself with what I found next.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"This is freaky. It can't be true." I stated, trying to reassure myself.

"Read it." He urged me.

"June eighth 2013. Dear Diary, This is crazy. Why did I agree to this? I have agreed to take care of a child that is Katherine's and Damon's. Klaus wants it to be safe, so someday another doppelganger can be born, but why does he trust me? This is completely crazy. I don't know how to raise a child. In nine months I'm going to be a mom. Damon is going to be a dad. This is absolutely crazy."

"How is that freaky?" He asked. "So what if Aunt Katherine and Uncle Damon have a kid? Actually that's really weird."

"That's not the freaky part yet, but it is really weird. What do you think happened to the child? I mean, mom was suppose to take care of it, but obviously that didn't happen. She is taking care of us." I told him.

"Wait. That doesn't make sense." Daniel stated.

"What?" I asked.

"Nine months after June is March. Our birthday is February. Nine months before February is May. So, mom would've already been a month pregnant. Why would she agree to another child?"

Suddenly the craziest idea came into my head.

"Daniel?" I gulped.

"What?" He asked.

"What if one of us is mom and dad's child, and one of us is Aunt Katherine's and Uncle Damon's?" I questioned.

He gave me a blank stare, trying to process what I had just said.

Finally he spoke. "Ems, we have the same birthday. That doesn't make sense."

I started to rant. "It makes #perfect sense Danny. When mom agreed to taking care of Aunt Katherine's and Uncle Damon's child-"

He cut me off. "Lets call him Bob."

"Ok. Whatever. When mom agreed to take care of Bob, she would've only been a month pregnant, so there's a chance she didn't know. Then in February, mom and dad's child-"

"Bobby." He supplied.

"In February Bobby would've been born, and then in March Bob would've been born. I mean, it's not like I remember the day I was born. For all I know, you could have been a month old at the time, or still be in Katherine's stomach."

"Ems, I can't even imagine that. I mean, we would be cousin's then. Not brother and sister. There's a chance I'm Aunt Katherine's and Uncle Damon's child? Not nephew? That is crazy."

"Danny?" I asked. "If one of us #isn't their child, then what happened to Bob?"

"Miscarriage?" He suggested.

I nodded. "And why did they want Mom to take care of the child? It seems like she planned on taking care of the child with Damon, because it says 'I'm going to be a mom. Damon is going to be a dad.' So what about our dad?"

"Well it said that Uncle Klaus wanted it to be safe so a doppelganger could be born, so that's why mom was going to take care of it. But what is a doppelganger?"

"It is someone that looks just like you." I explained.

"But why would Uncle Klaus care? And who did he want the baby to look like?" He asked and I shrugged.

"But it must have been a miscarriage, right?" I asked. "I mean we look a lot alike."

Then we looked into the mirror in the room and I started to scare myself again.

We both had mom or Aunt Katherine's mouth and nose. So that didn't help anything. We both had blue eyes, but that could be Uncle Damon or dad, so that didn't help. However, my hair was such a dark brown that it looked black, just like Uncle Damon's. Daniel's was a lighter brown, like dad's. My hair was curly, like Aunt Katherine's. Daniel's wasn't.

After going over each of these traits I stated, "Aunt Katherine is my mom. Uncle Damon is my dad. I'm Bob, not Bobby."

"That's not true." Daniel tried to comfort me. "We aren't cousins, Ems. That's just not reasonable. Ok? I've grown up depending on my sister, not my cousin."

"But Daniel, all the facts say so." I argued.

"How about you keep reading the journal entry?" He suggested. "Get your mind off this."

'Great.' I thought. I had completely forgotten about what had freaked me out. This day busy keeps getting better and better.

I picked up the diary and skipped to the next part.

"June ninth, 2013. Dear Diary, It's about six a.m. and Damon is missing. He should've been home hours ago. I guess Jeremy could tell that I needed a break because he set up movies, popcorn, and hot chocolate for us. We used to have a tradition like that before mom and dad died. It's hard to think about the past, but tonight I got to relive it. Jeremy pointed out that Matt is the only one of my friends that is living."

"Wait what?" Daniel stopped me.

"Yeah. Freaky. Now keep listening." I continued on then. "I realized he was right. Stefan, Damon, Caroline, and I are all vampires."

"I was right!" He exclaimed before realizing what that meant. "Wait. I was right. That's not good."

I kept reading. "And if you count people that aren't my friends you can go ahead and add Rebekah, Isobel, Elijah, and Abby to that list."

"Who's Elijah, Isobel, and Abby?" He asked.

I shrugged and went on. "Bonnie was a witch, and so was her mother before Damon turned her into a vampire."

"There's that word again. Turned. Uncle Stefan had written that Aunt Katherine had turned him and Uncle Damon. But it doesn't say that Aunt Katherine is a vampire." Daniel observed.

"Who do you think her mom was?" I asked.

"Abby maybe?" He suggested. "That is the only girl name I don't recognize as a vampire, because I know that mom and Aunt Katherine's real mom was Isobel."

I looked back at the diary. "Katherine and I are doppelgangers."

"Well of course they are, they're twins." Daniel stated. "So that doesn't make sense. And why is a doppelganger listed along with supernatural stuff?"

"I'm not sure. I'll keep reading. Tyler and Klaus are hybrids."

"What's a hybrid?" He asked. "Like I know it is half of one thing, and half of another, but what are the two things?"

"I'm not sure. Witch, vampire, doppelganger, and werewolf are the choices." I stated.

"Wait. Werewolf?" He questioned.

"Yeah. I'll keep reading. Tyler was a werewolf, before he got turned into a hybrid, but the only pure werewolf that I know who is alive, is Hayley."

"So werewolf is one half then." Daniel stated.

"Yeah, I guess." I spoke, and then kept reading. "Even my own little Jeremy was a vampire hunter. So Matt is the only human left. Even his own sister died as a vampire. So, so many have died. Vickie, Alaric, Isobel, Jenna, mom, dad, Fin, Kol, Bonnie, John, Bill, Jules, Mason, Sage, Rose, and so many more that I can not name them all. I feel bad for Matt, being the only human, but I envy him too. It's only everyday I wish I was human." I looked up. "That's the end of the entry."

"Ok. So not only are we possibly cousins, but every adult we know is supernatural. Except Uncle Matt of course."

"Sounds like it." I sighed.

"Should we keep looking through the diaries?" He asked.

"No, I can't take any more surprises." I told him.

"Ok. Do we tell all of our friends upstairs?" He questioned. "I mean Carissa's and Blair's dad is a vampire hunter. Chloe's and Johnny's dad is half werewolf, and their mom is a vampire."

I sighed. "I would say yes, but I think we should find out if it is true first. Besides, when we do tell them, I want to tell them if we are cousins or not."

"Ok. How do we figure out if it is true or not? If we tell mom or dad we came down here they will be very mad."

I thought about this and suddenly something clicked. "Elijah." I spoke.

"What about him? That's the guy we don't know."

"Except I #do know him. Or of him."

"What?" Daniel asked.

"I remember being at Chloe's once, and her dad, Uncle Klaus, was on the phone. He was saying 'Elijah, we will not come and visit you. For once Mystic Falls is calm. If you want to see your nephew come here yourself. Hayley has him anyways, not me. You should be calling her.' Then Aunt Caroline came in and took the phone. She wrote down Elijah's phone number and said she would give it to Hayley." I explained.

"Maybe he is just the person we need." Daniel exclaimed. "I mean, he doesn't know us, but he is a vampire so he can explain things to us. The only problem is we have no way of contacting him."

"But we do." I grinned.

"What? How?" Daniel asked.

"I remember every phone number I look at." I explained.

"You looked at the number Aunt Caroline wrote down." He grinned.

We then called the number that I remembered and put it on speaker.  
"This is the Mikaelson residence. How can I help you?" The voice on the other end answered.

"Hello. We were wondering if we could speak to Elijah." I replied when Daniel didn't say anything.

"Mr. Mikaelson is unavailable at the moment. May I take a message?"

"Uh, no thank you. Could you just give us his address?" I asked.

"It depends. Who is this speaking?" The voice asked.

I figured that if I said Emily Hampton the lady would not tell me the address, so I lied.

"Elena Hampton." I told her.

"Mrs. Hampton, can you give me your maiden name?"

I didn't see why this mattered, but I told the lady Gilbert, and she gave me the address. He lived in Washington D.C.

Once I hung up Daniel asked me when we should go.

"Well it's about three hours from here." I pointed out. "It would have to be a day trip." I paused. "Do you think mom and dad would let us go?"

"Maybe. We could tell them that we haven't been in forever, since we used to go a lot when we were little." Daniel suggested.

"Ok. That works. So we drive there, find Elijah, get him to explain everything, then stop and get a souviner for mom and dad, and come home to expalin everything to our friends." I stated.

We had our plan so we put the diaries back in order.

We made sure everything was the way it was and then left the room.  
"Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"We never went into that door." I pointed to the door on the left.

"Then lets go in." He grinned.

We were about to go in when we heard the garage open.

We quickly ran up the steps, closed the bookshelf, and went into the living room.

Everyone was gone, but the TV was on so we sat down and pretended to watch it.

**Elena's Point of View**

The whole car ride home I was deep in thought.

Ever since Payton's thirteenth birthday he had been turning into a werewolf. He didn't kill anyone, so we figured it was because his real dad, Klaus, is a hybrid. I had known that for a long time. Tyler and Hayley, his parents, lied to him and said every guy werewolf changes on their thirteenth birthday, but girls have to kill someone, and that was why his sister, Sara hadn't turned yet.

However, now Sara would. Yesterday, she had been walking through the woods when someone came up and attacked her. She pushed them off a cliff, killing them, and then later on the walk someone else attacked her, injuring her.

It took us a while to get the whole story out of her. No fourteen year old girl wants to admit she killed somebody. When we finally did, it was late at night so we all went home. That had been yesterday.

Today when we all met, we met without Sara and Payton. Without any of our children. Sara and Payton were the only kids who knew about the supernatural world, and all they knew about was werewolves.

During our meeting today we figured that it was probably someone that was supernatural that attacked her. We figured that it had probably been vampires, but we couldn't figure out their motive, so we decided to just be on the lookout. We also decided that we should feed the kids vervain secretly, so Stefan and Rebekah were voted to go on a trip to get some. The trip should've been boring, but I was pretty sure they were in love, so they would probably enjoy it. For the past sixteen years the two of them pretended to be normal adults with jobs who were dating.

When Adam and I came back home we found Emily and Daniel on the couch. Daniel was watching the news and Emily was on the phone.

"It's fine." Emily said into the phone.

I used my vampire hearing to hear who she was talking to.

"So did you guys find anything?" Chloe's voice asked.

"No, not really." Emily told her.

"Ok. Well I have to go."

"Bye." Emily spoke.

"Bye." Chloe repeated.

Then Emily hung up the phone.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Adam asked.

"Watching TV." Daniel responded.

"You watch the news now?" I raised an eyebrow.

Daniel hesitated. "Yeah, I find it very interesting."

"Ok." I replied, pretty sure he was hiding something. Then I asked, "Who was on the phone Ems?"

"Chloe." She answered.

"What were you guys talking about?" I questioned.

She told me, "Not much" and I was pretty sure she was hiding something too.

"Well what would you kids like for dinner?" Adam asked.

"Pizza sounds good." Emily suggested.

"Ok. I'll order a pizza." I said, and then I did.

The delivery was fast, so soon we were all sitting down eating.

While we were eating Daniel asked if him and Emily could take a day trip tomorrow to the capital.

"Why do you want to go there?" I asked.

"Well we went there a lot when we were little, and we want to go again." Emily explained.

I gave Adam a look and he said we should let them go.

"I suppose you guys can go. I would say that I'll come with, but Tyler asked me to come over and help out around the house with Sara."

"Ok." Daniel replied.

"Thanks mom." Emily said.

"Just drive safe. Ok?" I asked.

"We know." They both sighed.

After dinner they both went upstairs and did whatever it is that normal teenagers do.

Adam and I relaxed and watched TV until I became tired, and went off to bed.

The next morning I woke up and walked out into the living room to find Adam on the couch watching TV.

"Should we make Emily and Daniel breakfast before they leave?" I suggested.

"They left a couple hours ago." Adam stated. "They seemed really excited to go."

"Oh." I sighed. "Well if they're gone I'm going to go get something to drink."

He got what I was saying, and nodded.

I went into the little library and slid the bookshelf to the side. I went down the stairs and opened the door on the left. I drank one blood bag, and then another. I told myself I needed to drink more often.

Then I left the room and almost went back upstairs, but decided against it. I decided to go into my old bedroom.

I grabbed my newest diary off the shelf, opened it up, and wrote.

_March fifteenth, 2029_

_Dear Diary,_

_The other night Sara was attacked. Adam, the kids, and I were at dinner when Stefan and Damon came in and told me. We've concluded that the attack was a vampire, but haven't told the kids. Right when I was starting to think that Mystic Falls could be normal for once, someone gets attacked. But what was I thinking? Mystic Falls will never be normal._

_Emily and Daniel asked if they could go to D.C. last night. I almost said no, because of the attack, but figured that D.C. was safe, it was just Mystic Falls. I still put some vervain in their drinks though. I had been saving it for a while now._

_Sincerely,_

_Elena_

I closed the journal and put it back on the shelf, but noticed something odd.

I had always switched the years 2013 and 2014 around so it would go 2011, 2012, 2014, 2013, 2015, 2016. That way I would know if anyone had touched them, because the person would put them in numerical order. However, at the moment it went 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016. Someone had touched them.

Then it all clicked. Emily not telling me what her and Chloe were talking about. Daniel watching the news. Them wanting to go to D.C. They had been down here. Emily had told Chloe something. Daniel had probably just turned on the first channel possible so we wouldn't catch them down here. And now they were going to D.C., where Elijah lived.

They must have found something and now they're looking for answers. If only the truth was that simple.

**Ok so how was this chapter? So Emily and Daniel know what everybody is, but aren't quite sure who their parents are. What do you think is going to happen next? Will Elijah talk to them? What will Elena do? Will there be another attack like the one on Sara? Please give me your ideas! I would love to have 215 reviews before chapter 26. Also, on a different subject, I have a very important question for you guys. This story is going to be over soon. Probably within about ten chapters. Would you guys like to see a sequel? If so, what would you want it to be about? xoxo.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the slow update, I've been busy with school stuff lately. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter starting from** **Lindsey's point of view.**

On Monday morning my alarm clock woke me up. I hit the off button and climbed out of bed. I needed to shower so I tried to open the bathroom door, but it was locked.

"Dylan!" I called out while banging on the door to the bathroom that we shared.

"Almost done!" He called back.

I decided to go and eat while he finished up in the bathroom.

Downstairs, I slid into a chair at the breakfast bar. Behind it my mom was making pancakes.

"Good morning." She smiled at me.

"Blueberry?" I asked, referring to the pancakes.

"Your favorite." She grinned.

Dylan then walked into the room and sat next to me.

Mom gave us our pancakes and we started eating. When dad came into the room mom was pouring Dylan and I orange juice.

"Morning Mel, Dylan, Lindsey." He said each of our names as he smiled at us.

"Morning Dad." Dylan and I replied between bites.

"Good Morning Matt." Mom responded.

Dad grabbed an apple, said bye, and was off to work.

When I was done eating I went back upstairs, showered, got dressed, and did my hair and make up.

When picking out my outfit I made sure to wear a tank top so I wouldn't have to roll up my sleeve later when they took my blood.

Lately the Mystic Falls' hospital and blood bank were short on blood so the week before spring break they sent everyone home with forms to fill out if you wanted to donate blood at school.

It was a good idea, I have to admit that to whoever came up with the school idea. There were tons of students willing to donate blood.

When we were both ready to go Dylan and I walked to the bus stop together.

The bus came and when I got on I was thrilled to see Sara. I hadn't seen her since the Friday before spring break. After she got attacked Mr. Tyler and Mrs. Hayley were very strict about no visitors.

I asked her how she was doing, and she said much better. She then immediately changed the subject though, so I guess she didn't want to talk about it.

During the ride I noticed something strange. It wasn't about Sara like I had expected though. It was her brother. Usually him and Dylan would talk on the bus, but today Payton was very distant. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"Is Payton ok?" I asked Sara.

"I'm not sure. He's been like that since he went out to dinner with Emily the other night." She expalined.

"Did they break up?" I questioned.

"I don't think so. They've been dating for a while, so if they had broken up I think he would be more depressed, but he seems more" she paused. "What's the word?"

"Sullen?" I suggested.

"No, more like he's trying to figure something out."

"Like solve a riddle or like fix a situation?" I asked.

"Fix a situation." She responded.

"Maybe they got into a fight and he is trying to figure out how to apologize." I suggested.

"Possibly. It's not like they haven't fought before." She sighed.

"I'm sure they'll make up." I smiled.

"Yeah, they usually do."

We got off the bus and went to our first periods.

The first half of the day went by fast and it was lunch before I knew it.

I met Sara, Carissa, and Rachel by Sara's locker like normal and we walked to lunch together.

We got to the cafeteria before Emily and Chloe so we sat down at an empty table. Sara and Rachel sat across from each other, I sat to Sara's left, and Carissa sat across from me.

We started talking and I realized that all day we had been avoiding talking about what had happened Sara.

I figured that her parents were doing their best to deal with it, so we probably shouldn't bring it up.

Soon Emily and Chloe walked in. Emily sat down next to me and Chloe sat down next to Carissa.

We all started talking about simple stuff, like homework and funny things that had happened to us that morning.

Sometime during lunch Payton came over. He asked if he could sit down.

"Sure." Chloe smiled.

He sat down next to Emily and whispered something to her.

"Yeah. Ok. That works. I'll ask." She replied so we could all hear.

"Ok. Love you." He smiled and stood.

She also stood, gave him and hug, and said "I love you too."

Then he walked away.

So they obviously weren't in a fight. So why was Payton acting the way he was acting on the bus?

"What did he want?" Chloe questioned as Emily sat back down.

"What are you going to ask about?" Carissa asked.

"Who are you going to ask?" Sara added to the list of questions.

"I'll tell you guys later." Emily spoke without a smile, picked up her lunch, and walked away.

"Where is she going?" I asked.

Everyone else just shrugged.

"All morning she has been acting funny." Chloe stated.

"This morning on the bus Payton was too." I commented.

"Was he acting funny at home?" Rachel asked, the question directed to Sara.

"Yeah, ever since him and Emily went out to dinner the other night." Sara explained.

"Hang on. I'll be back in a minute." Chloe stated before standing up.

She walked off and all of our eyes followed her as she walked across the cafeteria.

She said something to Daniel and then the two of them walked over to us.

Chloe sat in her seat and Daniel sat in Emily's.

"So why do you guys need me?" He asked.

"Well we noticed that Payton had been acting funny since he went out to dinner with your sister the other night, and we wanted to know if she has been acting different too." Chloe expalined.

"Well," he started but paused to think. "I guess she didn't tell you about where we went last weekend, right?"

We all said no and he sighed.

"I suppose you want me to tell you."

We all nodded yes.

"Well remember how we went down to that secret bedroom?" He asked.

"Yeah." We all responded except Sara.

"What?" She questioned.

We quickly filled her in and Daniel went on with the story.

"Well after you guys left we kept looking. We found things that didn't make any sense. We read about this guy named Elijah."

"Wait." Chloe stopped him. "I have an Uncle Elijah."

"That's the guy." Daniel replied and then went on. "From what we read we thought Elijah could give us some answers so the next day we drove to D.C. we found him and asked him if what we read was true. Then he got a phone call-"

I cut him off. "What did you guys read?"

"Crazy stuff. Like all the adults we know are supernatural. Like Chloe, your mom is a vampire, and so is mine. And your dad is a hybrid, which is half werewolf, half something else. And Uncle Stefan and Damon are vampires. And Sara, your mom is a werewolf, and your dad is a hybrid. And Carissa, your dad is a vampire hunter. And Aunt Katherine turned Uncle Stefan and Damon into vampires. It also said that my mom envied your dad Lindsey, because he was human." He explained.

"Nothing about my family?" Rachel asked.

"Nope." He told her.

He looked like he was holding back something so I asked, "Anything else?"

"Well, uh, yeah, but it was more from conclusions, rather than it plain out said it." He eventually spit out.

"Well are you going to tell us what it is?" Chloe asked.

"We think Emily's real parents are Aunt Katherine and Uncle Damon." He whispered.

"So you aren't twins?" Rachel asked.

Sara and Carissa exchanged a glance and then Sara quickly said, "Carissa has something to tell you guys."

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Well the Friday that we got out of school I was going to go tell Damon something and-" she trailed off.

"And what?" I asked.

"I opened the door to his room without knocking and I saw Aunt Katherine and Damon kissing." She expalined.

At first we all sat there in shock.

Finally Daniel said something. "Ok well don't tell Emily that. I'm pretty sure she isn't upset about that situation but it might just make her mood even worse."

"Well what do you think she is upset about?" I asked.

"Well we went to see Elijah and he told us all the books were some project that Mom and Uncle Stefan did together in high school. It didn't really make sense, but what other explanation is there?" He paused and I thought.

It didn't really make sense, the whole supernatural thing. I mean, if all of it was true you would think that we would know by now.

Daniel then continued, "Emily seemed perfectly fine on the car ride home. That was Sunday. Not yesterday, but last weekend. Then her and Payton went out on Thursday I think, but it was Wednesday that she started acting funny. Her mood actually improved after their date, but she still has been acting funny."

"Do you think that maybe Emily found something out on Wendesday, told Payton, and then maybe was relieved when she got it off her shoulders?" Chloe suggested.

"Possibly." Daniel thought about it. "But what is it that they are keeping a secret?"

We all thought about it but no one could come up with an answer.

"It's probably nothing though. If it was something she would of told us." Daniel tried to lift out spirits. "If you find out anything though tell me."

He then walked off.

For a couple minutes we thought about what Emily could be hiding, but came up with nothing that made sense.

Eventually lunch was over and we got directed to the gym if we were going to donate blood.

They split us up by grade but the lines were still very long.

Finally I got to the front of the line. First they weighed us because we had to weigh at least 110 pounds to donate. I was glad Rachel, Carissa, and Sara weren't here because if they were they would've been like "Of course you're 110 on the dot." They were always commenting on how much I resembled a twig.

Then they measured how tall I was.

They had me sit down in a chair. They wiped down my arm, like they do before they give you a shot at the doctor. They drew my blood and told me that my blood type was B positive.

When I was done I went to my fifth period class, which was flex.

**Rachel's Point of View**

After getting my blood drawn, and finding out that I was A positive, the rest of the school day was pretty boring.

During last period I saw Emily in the locker room. She still wasn't talking to anyone, just like in flex and at lunch.

On the bus ride home I talked to this girl from French, Lizzy, like I always did on the bus.

Olivia, Nate, some other kids I didn't know, and I got off at our bus stop and started walking home.

When I got home I grabbed a bag of chex mix from the kitchen and then went up to my room.

I sat down on my bed, because I hated sitting at a desk, and took my homework out of my bag. I started with math, it would get done the quickest, and I ate the chex mix. Then I went on to social studies. First I colored the map, and then I did flash cards for the vocabulary. I was about to do my outline for my English paper when mom called us down for dinner.

I went downstairs and sat down at the table to see that we were having pasta and chicken. We all started eating and my parents asked each other how work was. Then they asked us how school was. We all muttered 'good' like we did everyday, whether it was true or not.

"Anything interesting happen?" Mom asked.

"We donated blood." Nate responded.

"Oh yeah, that was today." Dad realized.

"I'm A positive." I announced.

"So am I." Nate added.

"What about you, Liv?" Dad asked Olivia.

"I'm AB positive." She said.

"That doesn't make sense." Dad frowned.

"Why?" Nate asked.

"Well I'm O, and your mom is A positive, so you have to be one of those. There's no where to get a B from." He explained.

I didn't know exactly how blood worked, but my dad was usually right, so I went with it.

"They must of made a mistake." Mom smiled weakly.

"Yeah." We all mumbled in agreement.

We then went on with dinner, and Nate asked what we were having for dessert as we cleared our dishes.

"Ice cream." I suggested.

"Do we have any?" Olivia asked.

Nate opened the freezes half of the refrigerator. "Nope."

"I guess I could run to the store." Dad sighed.

"Can I drive?" Nate asked. It wasn't his birthday yet, so he was looking for every chance possible to practice driving before he took his driving test.

"Sure. Anyone else want to come?" Dad asked.

"Nope. Homework." I said.

"Liv?" Dad asked.

"Homework." She replied.

"Well bye then. We'll be back soon." He said and then walked off with Nate.

Olivia and I then started walking towards the stairs but mom stopped Olivia.

"Liv?" She called out. "It's your night to do the dishes."

Olivia sighed and then went back into the kitchen. I went upstairs.

I worked on my outline for a little bit before there was a knock on my door. At first I thought it was dad telling me that I could come have ice cream, but I realized he shouldn't be home yet.

"Come on in." I stated.

Olivia then walked into the room.

"What's up?" I asked as she sat down on the bed.

"I'm just really confused." She spoke.

"Do you want to talk?" I asked.

We had always been really close and we were able to tell each other anything.

"Not really." She replied. "What are you working on?"

"My English paper." I sighed.

She nodded and then decided she _did_ want to talk.

"Have you ever heard something that you know you weren't suppose to hear?" She questioned me.

"No." I shook my head. "Well actually I remember one year I heard mom and dad talking and they said that they were getting me the IPhone 8s for Christmas and I was so upset because those things are like dinosaurs. It ended up being that I heard them wrong though. I was really getting the EPhone 8s. Which is a whole lot better."

"Well I hope I heard wrong." She muttered.

"Why? What did you hear?" I asked.

It took her a minute but she finally spit it out.

"Well I was walking past mom and dad's room after I had done the dishes, and I heard mom say my name so I stopped and listened." She expalined.

"Well what did you hear?" I questioned.

"She said 'Olivia isn't his. They came so close to knowing.' And then there was a pause. 'Yes I know Adam Hampton could very well be his son. I'm not stupid.' Then there was another pause. 'Yeah I still can't believe he died in that fire. Now Liv will never get to meet her dad, and he'll never get to meet his youngest child.'"

It took me a minute to figure out what it all meant, but eventually I got it.

Olivia was dating her half nephew because Mom had cheated on Dad. With Emily's and Daniel's dad's dad. And he would never meet his youngest child, Olivia, because he died in a fire.

**So what do you think? Some crazy info for Olivia, and she doesn't even know what being the youngest means! Do you think she will find out? Is she in love with Daniel? Check back soon to find out! Also, I have decided to write a sequel. How many of you guys will read it? Since there is going to be a sequel to this story, the story is almost over! Also, what are Emily and Payton hiding? And will the truth about the supernatural world ever come out? Please review your thoughts! xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry I haven't posted in so long! Homework has been keeping me busy. So this chapter starts off in Elena's point of view. I hope you like it(:**

As I pulled the garlic bread out of the oven I glanced over to the window. The clouds were a dark gray and the trees were dancing in the wind

I was putting the bread and pasta onto plates when Emily walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mom?" She questioned.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Could I go over to Chloe's house?" She asked.

"Why?"

"To get some homework done." She explained, but seemed to be hiding something.

I sighed and told her sure, even though she seemed to be acting funny.

She walked out and Adam walked in.

"Where's she headed?" He asked me.

"Chloe's." I answered.

"For?"

"She said homework, but she seemed like she was hiding something." I told him.

"Yeah I've noticed that too. For about a week now." He responded.

Then there was a knock on the door.

I heard someone coming down the stairs, a thump with every step.

"I've got it." Daniel called out.

Adam and I set the plates onto the table and then went to the door.

At the door we found Daniel talking to Vanessa.

"Hi Vanessa." I smiled.

"Hi Elena." She smiled back, and then looked to Adam. "Hi Adam."

"Hello." Adam replied.

"I was hoping I could talk to you, Adam and Elena." She explained why she was here.

"Sure." Adam and I said in sync.

She then walked inside.

I told Daniel that dinner was in the kitchen and he could take it upstairs since Emily was gone and Adam and I weren't eating quite yet.

He went off and Adam and I sat down in the living room with Vanessa.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked, trying to be a good hostess. "Maybe some water?"

"Actually that would be great." She smiled at me.

I grabbed her a glass of water and when I went back into the living room Adam and Vanessa were already talking.

"Well my dad, mother, and brother died when I was in high school." Adam was explaining.

I handed her the glass and then asked what they were talking about.

"Vanessa is interested in our past." Adam explained to me.

"I just figured that we should know about each other." She spoke. "I mean, Daniel is a good friend to Nate, and him and Olivia seem pretty serious."

"I agree." I stated.

"Anyways, my sister is still alive. She has a family and lives out in Boston."

"Did you say their names?" She asked.

"No. My parents were Jennifer Hampton and Dylan Hampton. My sister's name is Allison and my brother's name was Scott." Adam explained.

"And the other night you mentioned that you're from New York, correct?" She questioned.

"Yes I am." He spoke.

"And you?" She looked towards me.

"I've always lived in Mystic Falls." I responded.

"Where in New York did you live?" She asked Adam.

He explained where, in his complicated New York area words. When he was finally done explaining we continued on with the conversation.

"Really? That's right around where we lived." Vanessa replied.

There was a pause and during that pause I heard Vanessa's heart beating very quickly. She was nervous about something, but what?

We continued talking and randomly Adam asked if Vanessa would excuse us for a moment.

"Sure, of course." She smiled.

Adam and I went into our bedroom.

"Yes?" I asked.

If he had pulled us away from a guest it most be important so I was anxious.

"Well when we were out there she was thinking-"

I cut him off.

"You were listening to her thoughts?" I demanded. "I thought we had agreed on not doing that."

About a year after the kids were born Adam had leaned that he could tap into people's thoughts. He was morally a good person and so was I, so we agreed that he shouldn't use his power.

"Yeah, I know. It was an accident." I rolled my eyes. "But listen. She thinks that Olivia is her child, and-"

I cut him off again. "Of course she thinks that."

"Let me finish. And," He emphasized the and. "she thinks that Olivia is also my dad's child."

"That's ridiculous." I scoffed.

"But Elena, if it's true-" he cut himself off and I finished in a whisper.

"Olivia is the youngest."

We walked back out after a minute of talking.

We then started asking about her husband, how they met, how old they were when they got married, and how old they were when they had Olivia, Nate, and Rachel.

"So you had Olivia about a year after you got married?" I asked to confirm.

"Yes." She smiled.

After a short pause she added, "And to be honest- she was an accident."

The three of us chuckled at that.

"Well Emily and Daniel were very planned out." I commented. "You don't know the half of it." If only she did.

It was silent for a minute and then Vanessa blurted something out. Immediately she looked like she regretted it.

"Adam, you have no idea how weird this is, but I feel like you should know. I think Olivia is your half sister. That's why Olivia was an accident."

It re-sunk into our heads and I gave Adam a glance. Do we tell her? Or do we keep it a secret?

"Listen, Vanessa." I started. "If that's true, you need to have Olivia break up with Daniel."

The look on her face showed that at first she was shocked at my reply, and then confused on my request.

"Wait. What?"

"I can't explain it all now, but you need her to do it for Daniel's safety, and possibly Olivia's." I told her.

She was very confused, but eventually Adam and I convinced her to go home and do it. Even if that convincing involved compelling.

**Olivia's Point of View**

Eventually I couldn't stand talking about me possibly having another dad so I left Rachel's room and went to my own.

I did homework for about an hour before mom knocked on the door.

"Come in." I called out.

"Hey sweetie." She said as she say down on my bed.

"What's up mom?" I asked.

"I know this is going to be weird, but I need you to break up with Daniel." She explained.

"What? Why?" I asked very confused.

She started to tear up. "I just, can't explain. Just please, for me."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want or need mom." I replied throughly confused.

She walked out and I sat there confused.

Why did my mom want me to break up with Daniel so bad that she started crying? It made no sense.

I figured if it was that important to my mom then I would break up with Daniel. Or at least I would pretend.

ar after the kids were born Adam had leaned that he could tap into people's thoughts. He was morally a good person and so was I, so we agreed that he shouldn't use his power.

"Yeah, I know. It was an accident." I rolled my eyes. "But listen. She thinks that Olivia is her child, and-"

I cut him off again. "Of course she thinks that."

"Let me finish. And," He emphasized the and. "she thinks that Olivia is also my dad's child."

"That's ridiculous." I scoffed.

"But Elena, if it's true-" he cut himself off and I finished in a whisper.

"Olivia is the youngest."

We walked back out after a minute of talking.

We then started asking about her husband, how they met, how old they were when they got married, and how old they were when they had Olivia, Nate, and Rachel.

"So you had Olivia about a year after you got married?" I asked to confirm.

"Yes." She smiled.

After a short pause she added, "And to be honest- she was an accident."

The three of us chuckled at that.

"Well Emily and Daniel were very planned out." I commented. "You don't know the half of it." If only she did.

It was silent for a minute and then Vanessa blurted something out. Immediately she looked like she regretted it.

"Adam, you have no idea how weird this is, but I feel like you should know. I think Olivia is your half sister. That's why Olivia was an accident."

It re-sunk into our heads and I gave Adam a glance. Do we tell her? Or do we keep it a secret?

"Listen, Vanessa." I started. "If that's true, you need to have Olivia break up with Daniel."

The look on her face showed that at first she was shocked at my reply, and then confused on my request.

"Wait. What?"

"I can't explain it all now, but you need her to do it for Daniel's safety, and possibly Olivia's." I told her.

She was very confused, but eventually Adam and I convinced her to go home and do it. Even if that convincing involved compelling.

**Ok so that was it! Crazy stuff right? What will happen since Olivia isn't really going to break up with Daniel? Is she in love? Please review! I hope to put up chapter 28 within a week (because of school). 260 reviews though if you guys want that to happen. xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! School has been keeping me super busy! I'll try to update quicker. Anyways, this chapter is in Daniel's point of view**.

I sat there chewing in the awkward silence. Emily, my parents, and I were having waffles for breakfast.

Emily was silent, and still seemed like she was hiding something, and now my parents seemed like they were too.

This was a strange occasion; usually my family was very talkative and straight forward with each other. However, right now, they were silent and probably keeping secrets.

I was about to try relieve the tension in the room by telling a joke, but Emily took care of it for me.

"Do you think Payton and his family could come over for dinner tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Sure." Dad answered, and then it went back to the silence.

After what seemed like a lifetime, breakfast was over and Emily and I grabbed our backpacks.

We walked out the door and started our walk down to the bus stop.

After a minute I finally couldn't stand it any longer.

"Ok, Ems, what's up?" I questioned her.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." She replied quickly.

"No, that's not true. About a week ago you suddenly got sucked into this black hole of silence. You're not talking to anyone except Payton and Chloe. You're totally avoiding everyone else. Me, mom, dad, Rachel, Sara, Carissa, Lindsey, and everyone else you know." I finished my rant and then softened. "Ems, please just tell me what's wrong."

It took it here a minute, but she eventually responded.

"Danny, there's not anything wrong. I can't believe you would think I would hide something from you."

We then arrived at the bus stop, so she walked away from me and over to Chloe.

The bus came soon and we all got on.

I sat next to Johnny like always, but I wasn't in the mood for talking.

I felt bad for accusing Emily of hiding something. I should've of known that if it was important she would tell me.

We arrived at school and somehow I survived the dismal morning.

Lunch came around and Emily and Payton sat outside by themselves.

I slid into the seat next to Chloe.

"Where are the girls?" I asked.

She finished chewing and then replied to me.

"Sara, Carissa, Lindsey and Rachel?"

I nodded.

"Not here yet."

I nodded again.

"Anything new with Emily?" Chloe asked me.

"Well she's still being a lifeless black hole unless she's around Payton, but she told me that she promises she's fine." I explained.

Before she could respond Rachel, Carissa, Sara, and Lindsey walked in and sat down.

"Well let me know if you find out anything else." Chloe looked at me.

"Ok." I said and walked off.

I almost walked over to Payton and Nate, but decided against it. Instead I found Olivia and sat down next to her. She was sitting with these two other people, Isabelle and Claire. They were both seniors too.

Sometimes I thought about what would happen in a couple months when Olivia went off to college. I would still be stuck in Mystic Falls, a junior at Mystic Falls High School, and she would be off at Yale, without me for at least two years, and that was if I got accepted to Yale. I didn't know if we would be able to survive that long without her, and that's what scared me the most.

"Hey." She smiled at me.

"Hi." I smiled back at her.

We went through lunch, but it seemed like Olivia was in the same trance as my sister, Payton, and my parents.

Isabelle, Claire, and Olivia talked about random things that had no point. I guess that was part of being a girl, but I still chimed in on some things.

Eventually lunch was over, and Isabelle and Claire walked off, leaving Olivia and I alone.

We stood up and walked slowly out of the cafeteria.

"Daniel-" Olivia started.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I've been thinking and-"

I stopped her. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Well-"

I stopped her again. "If you are then you can just go ahead and stop there. I'll just leave."

I couldn't believe this. About twenty minutes ago I was trying to imagine losing her in a couple months, but it was happening now.

"No- that's not it."

I was relieved.

"Then what?" I questioned.

"Well I was talking to my mom and-" She paused. "Well, she said some weird things that didn't make any sense."

"What did she say?" I raised an eyebrow.

She whispered her next sentence.

"She told me I needed to break up with you." She frowned.

"So you are breaking up with me?" I asked.

"No, no. I can't imagine being without you." She stopped walking and faced me. "Listen, I have no clue why she wants us to be apart. All I know is that I am in love with you and don't ever want to leave you."

At first I didn't know what to say. She had never said she loves me until now.

Finally I found a reply.

"I love you too." I said right before giving her a kiss.

When we finally pulled away she smiled.

"So why is your mom so content on us breaking up?" I inquired.

"I don't know. She had this look in her eyes like-" She paused. "Like she was scared for me."

I thought about this.

"That's really strange."

"How about we don't and say we did?" She suggested.

"Works for me." I smiled.

She then started kissing me, and after a minute I pulled away and reminded her that we were standing in the hallway.

"Right." She smiled and laughed.

"Maybe we could continue this tonight?" I suggested.

"I would love to, but I have a _ton_ of homework." She responded.

"Ok, how about you come over tomorrow night." I replied.

"And what do we tell our parents? We are pretending to be broken up."

"We have a project?" I smiled.

"Right. We definitely have a project due very very soon." I smiled back.

"Ok now you walk off and pretend your upset because I just broke up with you." She told me.

"I can't believe you." I said in my best mad voice.

Then I walked off and went to flex.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Check back soon because I'm going to try to post the next chapter very soon! Please review! It'll mean a lot. xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

**I hope you guys like this chapter! It has lots of big news in it! It's from Daniel's point of view.**

Twenty-four hours after Olivia and I "broke up" I was sitting in flex for the second time since we had "broken up".

It was hard not to look over at her. It was hard to pretend to be mad at her. It was hard to ignore her. Everything about the situation was hard.

I still had no clue what I was going to do in a couple months when she went off to college. I was going to miss her like crazy. This was already bad enough.

I somehow got through the rest of the day and Olivia came home on the bus with me.

We sat separate on the bus, even though it was tough.

At my bus stop we got off and started walking towards my house along with Emily, Blair, and Carissa. Blair and Carissa got ahead, Olivia and I were side by side, and Emily was right behind. We kept looking at each other, and I guess since Emily was a girl she somehow knew something was up.

"Ok, what's up with you guys?" She questioned.

We both turned around.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You guys broke up, yet here you are glancing at each other every other second."

"Emily, I think you're exaggerating." Olivia said with a warm smile that was very convincing.

It was silent in that moment and that was when I looked up. It was nice and sunny, but you could usually already see the moon. Yet, it wasn't there. Which meant it must be the new moon tonight.

Eventually I broke the silence. "Yeah, I agree with Liv. You're exaggerating Ems."

She gave us a look that sarcastically said, "Whatever you say."

We then arrived at the house and walked inside.

The conversation with Emily was over, and I was glad.

That was when I realized that now I was keeping a secret, just like everyone else seemed to be doing. What had gotten into us lately?

I grabbed a snack from the kitchen and Olivia and I headed upstairs.

We went into my room and set notes up on the desk and floor. That way it looked like we were doing some type of homework assignment.

However, we didn't do any homework.

First, we started eating and talking.

"You didn't tell Emily?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?" I replied, confused.

"Like, I thought you guys told each other everything. But she obviously thinks we broke up." Olivia explained.

I thought before replying. Do I tell her how everyone is keeping secrets?

"Danny?" She asked when I didn't reply.

"Well, the thing is, it seems like everyone has been keeping secrets from me lately. Emily, my parents, Payton." I explained.

"Just because they have secrets doesn't mean you should." She responded. "Nothing changes when you fight fire with fire."

I understood what she was saying. To get them to trust me, I have to be open with them.

"Thanks for the advice." I smiled at her.

She then leaned in and kissed me.

Of course it was that exact moment that Emily wanted to come into my room.

She barged in, like she always does, and let out one word.

"Woah."

We pulled away from our kiss and she continued.

"What happened to me exaggerating?" She grinned.

We both sat there in silence like two little kids getting in trouble.

"Ems-" I started.

"Danny." She said, mimicking my tone.

"I'll leave you two alone." Olivia said and then left the room.

Emily came and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Care to explain?" She asked me.

Even though I was older, even if it was only by a minute, she always acted like the older sister. Sure, I was the protective older brother. But she always acted as if she was the one in charge.

I took a deep sigh and decided I might as well tell her. There was no way to cover up the fact that I had just been kissing Olivia.

After a few minutes my secret was out.

"Daniel, why didn't you tell me before?" She asked.

"Well it seemed like everyone else was keeping secrets, and I figured I should too." Saying this to Emily made me realize how stupid it was.

"Daniel, I already told you the other morning that I'm not keeping a secret." She responded.

"Yeah, I know that now."

"Listen Daniel, if you really like Olivia, then don't let anyone- not even her mom- ruin that." Emily told me.

"Ems," I sighed. "I think I'm in love with her."

Emily just sat there in shock.

After finishing off the conversation with Emily, I had Olivia come back in and Emily leave.

Olivia and I talked for a little bit, and kissed too. Somewhere during that time, the doorbell rang but we ignored it.

Eventually my mom called us down for dinner, so we headed towards the kitchen.

We found my dad, Emily, Payton, Sara, Hayley, and Tyler in the dining room, so we sat down too.

One head of the table was empty, and at the other head of the table was Tyler. To the left of Tyler was Hayley, and then Sara, followed by Emily, and then Payton. The empty chair was next, and then my Dad. Then another empty chair before Olivia sat down. I sat down next to her, which also placed me next to Tyler.

Mom walked in, putting down the last of the food. She then sat down at the head of the table.

We all served ourselves in silence.

Finally the silence was broken when Hayley and mom started conversing about who knows what- it was mom stuff.

Eventually everyone started their own little conversations.

It went back to one large conversation again when it was silent and Payton spoke up.

"Ems, why don't you tell everyone why we wanted to have dinner."

"Well, uh-" she tried to start.

"Well, a little while ago something happened between Emily and I-" he tried to explain something, but everyone was lost except Emily and Payton himself.

"And about a week or two ago-" Emily started, and Payton finished her sentence.

"We found something out."

I thought about this. It was a week or two ago Emily and Payton started acting strange. This was _it_. Emily was finally spilling.

I had known she was keeping something, and she was finally telling us. I was being very anxious.

"Just spit it our Ems." I said.

And she did spit it out. And when she did, I couldn't believe my ears.

"I'm pregnant."

**Ok so what did you think? The story is almost over and I'm very conflicted on how it should end. Please comment what you would like to happen! It'll help(: xoxo**


End file.
